Circles of the Hart
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer gets an up close view of the circle of life, and it takes her on a wild ride. Jonathan is struggling to help her along the way.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

It is 5 a.m. Jonathan and Jennifer are sleeping. The phone rings, waking Jennifer first.

She reached across Jonathan and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Jennifer, it's Walter. You need to come now".

"On my way".

She hung up the phone and woke Jonathan up.

"Darling….wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up. I have to go".

He sat up.

"That was Walter. He says I need to come now".

"I'll call Jack".

She was hurriedly packing and throwing things into a bag.

She took a lightning fast shower and he took one after her.

They went downstairs, and she made some travel mugs of coffee.

He loaded her bags into the car, and they left Max a note.

He drove her to the airport and parked next to the plane. Jack had just gotten there.

"I'll get on the next flight out this afternoon, darling."

"I love you".

"I love you too. Call me when you get there".

She nodded. She kissed him and then boarded the plane.

5 hours later, she was landing at Dulles. Jonathan had called and reserved her a car, which she drove as fast as she could to Hill Haven.

She pulled up and parked and Walter came and met her.

"Hi Miss Jennifer. They've moved him downstairs, he's in the den. He's resting comfortably, but it won't be much longer".

"Thank you, Walter".

She went on in and he took her bags upstairs.

She took a deep breath and then went into the room.

He looked like he was asleep, but he looked gray. His skin tone was dull, and his hair was gone.

She kissed his forehead and held his hand for a minute, and then crept over to the phone to call Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi Deanne, it's Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan please?"

"Right away, ma'am".

"Hey".

"Hey. I'm here. I've been here about 10 minutes. He's resting comfortably, but he's asleep."

"My flight leaves in two hours, I'll be there tonight".

"What time are you landing, I'll come get you?"

"No, don't do that, angel. You need to stay with him. I will rent a car if I have to, or take a cab, whatever. Can I bring you anything?"

"Yes actually. I forgot to pack pajamas. Pants and tops, and a robe please."

"You got it. I love you, I will see you tonight, angel".

"I love you too. I'm so glad you are coming".

She blew him a kiss as he hung up the phone and then went and sat by her dad again.

She held his hand and talked to him and told him it was ok.

"Momma's waiting on you, Pa. Give her a hug for me, ok?"

She felt him relax a little.

The nurse came and checked his vitals.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, his daughter".

"Hi ma'am. I'm Olivia, I'll be here till morning".

"Thank you".

As much as she had tried to make peace with this, it was still devastating to her.

Even as an adult, there was nothing easy about this process.

She asked Walter to bring her a glass of ice water, and she moved the Kleenex box closer to where she sat.

In an impulsive move, she moved the loveseat clear across the room, right next to his bed.

Under any other circumstances, he would have told her to not be so reckless and to put it back. If only he could talk to her now.

"Jonathan's coming, Pa. He will be here tonight. You always were in a good mood when he was around".

Walter brought her ice water.

"Thank you, Walter".

"Sure, Miss Jennifer. Listen, I am going to go in the study and make some phone calls. I think his colleagues abroad would like to have some extra travel time".

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Walter".

She got comfortable on the couch and kept talking to him and rubbing the back of his hand.

"Remember when I was 8 and hid in the hay loft for a whole day? You and Momma were so mad at me. I didn't know I had done anything wrong, I was just playing".

His heart monitor showed a spike in his heart rate.

"I know, you still don't like to talk about that day".

He calmed down some.

She leaned down close to him.

"You are the best part of me. You made me smart, you made me strong. You taught me how to survive. I'm going to be okay, Pa. Jonathan and I are going to be okay. We love you, we have always loved you".

His breathing was even and deep.

Jennifer went and got the box from the study. The box was where all his important papers were kept. Insurance policies, bank statements, mortgage papers, all of it. For as long as Jennifer could recall, it had always been in that box.

She brought the box back to the den and sat back down on the couch.

She tried to look through them and make sense of them, but her head was hurting.

She told the nurse she was going to take a nap and to wake her if necessary.

She fell asleep, holding her dad's hand.

The next thing she knew, Jonathan was coming in the door.

She sat up.

"Hi".

"Hi angel".

He came over and kissed her.

"Pa, Jonathan is here". Jonathan reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

He wrapped an arm around Jennifer.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I had a headache and took a long nap. In fact, I had just woken up when you got here".

"Darling, you have to eat. Just a little something. Let me get you something".

"Ok, but I don't want to leave him. Something small".

He kissed her temple and headed to the kitchen. He returned a short time later with a sandwich for her and a glass of tea.

"Grilled cheese and avocado-your favorite".

"Thank you".

She quietly ate while he sat next to her.

"How was your flight?"

"Good. No delays or anything. I was lucky to get a direct flight".

"I feel horrible that I woke you up like that this morning".

"Don't be silly. I'm glad you did".

She finished her sandwich and set her plate on the table next to her.

She laced her fingers through his and leaned against him for a while.

"I was looking through a box of photos earlier. I found one of our engagement photos. I can't believe you and I have been married for 15 years, darling".

"Me either. 15 years next month".

"Crystal is the 15th anniversary."

"Feels like yesterday".

She let go of his hand and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she had changed into some gray velour wide legged sweat pants and a pink t-shirt.

She curled up on the couch next to him and laced her fingers through his again.

"Darling, promise me that when we get back to LA, you will get a complete physical? I refuse to let cancer sneak up on us again".

"Darling, I'm fine. I'm perfectly healthy and so are you".

"And so was my dad, one day. The next day, he had end stage 3 lung cancer".

"He also smoked cigars like a chimney, darling".

"I know that. And Max does too. And you and I inhale that".

"I will ask Max to go outside from now on. But I really don't think you and I have anything to worry about".

"Just humor me, ok?"

"Ok".

She rested her head on his shoulder and dozed a little.

About an hour later, the nurse reached over and woke her up.

"Ma'am, it's time".

She sat up and grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"I love you".

A few minutes later, Stephen Edwards had peacefully stepped out of this life and into the next.

Walter called the funeral home. The nurse removed all the tubes and wires and did all of the medical things.

Jennifer just sat there, in Jonathan's arms, processing everything.

One of the benefits about living in a small town is that services like ambulances and firetrucks respond quickly. The funeral home was no different.

It was only about an hour later that they were there to pick him up.

Jennifer walked with them and asked them to not zip him till he was in the funeral home.

"Darling, they cannot do that. They have to follow the proper procedures. They have to zip him".

She had tears streaming down her face.

"Bull! That's my father". Her voice broke as she realized that Jonathan was right.

He held her as she cried, watching them drive her father away.

"I'm nobody's little girl anymore".

***A few hours later***

Jonathan had convinced Jennifer to take a sleeping pill and get some rest. While she slept, he had gone through the papers that she couldn't make sense of.

He had made a list for her, breaking down each document. After he had gone through the whole box, he decided to head to bed.

Walter bid him goodnight.

"Walter-don't go to any trouble for us tomorrow. I have no idea what time she will get up or what she is going to feel like. Let's just play things by ear".

"Yes, sir".

He headed upstairs and quietly changed into his pajamas.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She moved closer to him and he could feel her relax a little.

He kissed her head and fell asleep with her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer slept till 8 and woke up. Jonathan was still sleeping beside her.

He felt her stirring.

"Hey. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, darling. I'm going to go take a shower".

He got up and went downstairs and started the coffee. He brought her a fresh cup just as she was getting out of the shower.

"Thank you".

When he got out of the shower, she was on the phone.

She chatted a few minutes and then hung up.

"Was that Max? I haven't called him yet".

"No. I was calling my aunt Lillian. She and Uncle Mark are coming down for the services".

He got dressed and they headed downstairs.

She made herself some toast and sat down at the table. Jonathan went and got the list he had made and sat down next to her.

"Darling, after you went to sleep last night, I went through the box. I made you a list detailing you what documents were in there and what you are dealing with for each document. And all the documents are back in the box, and the box is back in the study".

She looked over the list and sighed.

"Thank you. Trying to figure this out made my head hurt".

"If you want, I'm happy to go through the rest of his papers today and add to the list if needed".

"Yes please".

Jennifer went through the house and started packing up things that she wanted to take back to California with her.

Jonathan came in about 20 minutes later and found Jennifer in the den.

"Darling, I found a document that stated that we are to call a Christopher Perkins".

"That wasn't in the box".

"I think he intended to put it in there. It had a post it note on there that said "For the box".

He handed her the document.

"Chris? He wants us to call Chris?"

"You know him?"

"He's been Pa's lawyer for a while. And we sort of dated one summer when I was home from boarding school."

"I also found a large envelope that is sealed and has Chris' name on it".

"I'll call him right now".

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello Chris? This is Jennifer. Jennifer Edwards Hart, Stephen Edwards' daughter. I have a document that says I am supposed to call you when the time comes. The time came late last night, I'm afraid".

"I'll be right there, Jennifer".

"Thank you".

She hung up and turned to Jonathan.

"He said he's coming right over. I'm going to run change clothes".

Jonathan disappeared back into the study and emerged a little while later with a couple envelopes addressed to Jennifer, and a large file labeled "final arrangements".

Jennifer came downstairs in a pair of destructed jeans, some black riding boots and a long sleeved pink tunic.

She was sitting in the den when the doorbell rang. Walter got there before she did.

Chris came into the foyer.

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry. My condolences. He was a good man".

She hugged him and thanked him.

They walked into the living room.

Jonathan was sitting on the couch.

"Chris, this is my husband Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Chris Perkins". They shook hands and Chris sat down next to Jennifer.

"So, I pulled the documents that I had from him on file at my office. He indicated that he wanted me to do an official will reading, so that it would all be on the up and up. However, you, Jonathan and Walter and a lady named Lillian are the only ones who are named in the will, so if it's ok with you, we can just do it here at the house. He also gave me a directive about what he wants his final arrangements to be, and a directive on what to do with his various accounts. He typically would draw up the papers according to his wishes here and then bring them to me to sign and edit as needed, so if you find anything here, I'm happy to look at it."

"My husband has been going through his study all day".

"Yeah, I found that whole stack right there".

"Why don't we just start from the beginning? I'll give you what I have and then we can go through what you found".

Jennifer nodded.

She leaned back against Jonathan.

"For his final arrangements, he wants there to be a celebration of his life, but not a funeral. He wants 3 specific songs played, and he wants Jonathan to give his eulogy".

He pulled out another form and handed it to her.

"He also wants you to have him buried near you, in California. He wants you to have your mom's body moved to California as well, so they can be side by side. He set aside money for this."

"So, if he wants me to move them, that must mean that he thinks we won't come back here again."

"His wishes for the property are in the will."

Jennifer leaned across Jonathan and got a notepad off the table and a pen.

"Did he tell you where he wanted his service or what kind of service he wanted?"

"No, he said he was fine with whatever, as long as it wasn't a funeral, just a celebration of his life."

She started making a list of what she would need-tent, chairs, sound system, flowers, caterer.

"He had set aside a bank account expressly for his service costs. All of his bank accounts are at the First National Bank of Maryland in town. I need to file his death certificate. Do you mind filling out this form?"

She quickly filled the form out and handed it back to him.

"Perfect. Now I will file his death certificate when I get back to the office. I am also going to notify social security, his insurance companies, and I will call the funeral home and ask them to prepare him for burial upon travel. You will need to go pick out a casket for him."

"Thank you, Chris. I really appreciate your help with all this".

She saw him out and he told them he would be in touch.

Jennifer came back to the living room and grabbed the phone.

She called her Aunt Lillian.

"Hi Aunt Lillian. It's Jennifer. I just spoke with Pa's lawyer, and Pa didn't want a funeral, he wanted a celebration of life. So, I'm thinking maybe Friday for the service, here at the house. Can you make it?"

"Yes sweetheart, we will be there. See you Thursday afternoon".

"Perfect, thank you".

She hung up the phone and turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, are you up for doing his eulogy?"

"Sure. It's what he wanted, so of course I'll do it".

"Will three days be enough time?"

"Yes, I think it will".

She got out the phone book and called and booked a tent, a minister, some chairs and tables and a caterer, and ordered some flower arrangements.

"Darling, Walter has always cooked the food here for your family and whomever else is here. Don't you think a caterer might hurt his feelings?"

"You're right. I love his cooking, but he's family. I don't want him to work on Friday, I want him to be with us".

"I agree. I just think we should tell him".

She got up and headed to the kitchen to find him.

"Walter, are you in here? Oh, there you are".

"Hi Miss Jennifer, I was just about to bring you and Mr. Jonathan a sandwich plate."

"Oh, thank you. Listen, I wanted to tell you something. You are like family to us, you always have been family. We are probably having Pa's services on Friday, and you are more than included in everything. I hired a caterer, not because I don't love your cooking, but because I don't want you working during the service, I want you to be with the family".

"Thank you, Miss Jennifer. It's quite alright".

She carried the tray back to the living room and Walter followed with glasses of tea.

After they ate, Jennifer went upstairs and got her purse and jacket and came back downstairs.

"Honey, I'm going to run to the bank. I want to speak to the manager about dad's accounts. Want to come with me?"

"Sure".

"Walter, we will be back in a little bit. If anyone calls, the service is going to be here Friday, at 1".

"Yes, Miss Jennifer".

They got in the car and headed towards downtown.

"Darling, I don't want to sound negative, but I want you to be prepared. We don't have a death certificate, so the manager may not speak to us".

"Yes, but darling, the manager of this bank is Davy Wilson. He and I grew up together".

"Did you date him too?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"I was the only redhead in town".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

They pulled up to the bank and parked, and went inside.

Davy saw them coming in and came over to her.

"Jennifer, it's so good to see you! It's been way too long".

"Yes, it has. Davy, this is my husband, Jonathan Hart".

The men shook hands.

"Davy, do you have a minute? You are who we came to see".

"Sure, come on in."

They went into his office and sat down.

"How can I help you?"

"My father passed away last night. I was told by his lawyer that he had all of his accounts here. So, I wanted to see if we could get a printout of all the statements for those accounts, and then talk about access. His death certificate has been filed for, by his lawyer."

"I can give you a printout of statements, provided that you send me a copy of the death certificate when it comes in. I cannot just give you access, until we have that on file. However, because he had several different accounts here, I will give you access to one of the accounts, and then grant you access to the rest when the death certificate comes in".

"Thank you".

He printed off the statements and had her sign a few forms, and then slid the statements across the table to her.

"When we get the death certificate, if you would like, we can combine all of these accounts into one. All of his accounts have the same interest rate, so you wouldn't lose anything by moving the money from one account to another."

"Thank you. However, we live in California. So, once I have paid all of his expenses, I plan to transfer what's left to my bank in California".

"We are partnered with Piedmont bank, of Los Angeles. You can access any of your accounts with us, through them".

"That's who we bank with, so that's perfect".

"Very well. Well, please, allow me to offer my condolences. Your father was a very respectable man, and one of our very best customers".

"Thank you, Davy".

Jennifer folded the papers and put them in her purse, and they stood up.

He saw them out and they headed to the car.

"Want to go anywhere else?"

"Not unless you do".

They drove home and pulled up out front.

Jennifer decided to look over the statements and see what was what for as long as she could stand it.

Jonathan went to make them both a cocktail.

When he was out of earshot from Jennifer, he made a few phone calls.

He came back to the living room and sat down next to her.

"Darling, I have to do something very hard, and I don't know that I can. I have no idea how to do this."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?"

"I have to tell Walter that his services are no longer needed, and I have to figure out some kind of severance to give him. I don't want to just let him go without anything, but I have no idea what would be a respectable amount. He's been a priceless addition here, darling. I don't know that I could put his value into a dollar amount, and the last thing I want to do is offend him".

"Darling, it's ok. First of all, he worked for your father. He has to know this is coming. You aren't going to blindside him".

"Valid point".

"And, Chris mentioned that he was in the will. So, your father may have taken care of that, we don't know yet. If he didn't, then you and I can figure it out. A typical severance would be a couple month's salary, but personally, I think he's worth more than that. He deserves that. I would give him at least 5 times what he makes in 4 months. And we need to make sure he has been paid for this month, and if there is anything that he wants to take of your father's, we need to offer it to him".

"Thank you, that's the perfect solution".

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"We will talk to him together, after the will reading".

She nodded.

She got up and went and got some water and came back to the couch. Jonathan noticed she had some medicine in her hand.

"What are you taking?"

"Headache medicine. Back of my neck is really pounding".

After she took the pills, he started to give her a back rub.

"Darling, when was the last time you ate?"

"I nibbled on the sandwich tray earlier".

"You gotta eat, baby. Let me fix you something".

She nodded.

They walked to the kitchen and found Walter pulling dinner out of the oven.

"Just in time, Miss Jennifer, Mr. Jonathan. Stuffed pasta shells with meat sauce, chopped salad, and fresh cheesy bread".

"Smells marvelous, Walter. And please, eat with us tonight?"

"Certainly, Miss Jennifer".

Jennifer poured everyone some tea, and Jonathan set the table.

Walter brought everyone's plates in, and they all sat down at the dining room table.

"I think this is the first time that I have ever eaten dinner here where I wasn't all dressed up".

"Same here".

"I haven't ever eaten dinner in here when you were in town, Miss Jennifer. Your father and I ate in here a lot when it was just us here".

"Walter, is there anything in the house that is sentimental to you?"

"Well, the furniture in my room is all mine. I purchased it over the years. Aside from that, I am rather fond of the recliners in the TV room. Your father and I would sometimes watch TV together. He always sat on the right, and I always sit on the left. That couch in there is pretty comfy too."

"Do you still have family out in Colorado?"

"No ma'am. My daughter and her family moved to San Diego. So, I will probably relocate somewhere close to them".

"I never thought I would see the day when you wouldn't be working here".

"Me either, Miss Jennifer."

He patted her hand.

After they finished dinner, she offered to help with the dishes but Jonathan insisted that Jennifer go relax in a hot bath.

"I'll do the dishes, it's alright".

She nodded and kissed him, and then headed upstairs.

After her bath, she came back downstairs in her pajamas and found Jonathan sitting on the couch, reading.

"Feel better?"

"Not really".

She curled up on the couch next to him.

"I'm a little worried about what the will is going to say".

"Why? You are going to get the lion's share of the estate".

"I know that. But if it says I'm supposed to sell this place, well, I just don't want to".

"Darling, let's be realistic. You and I live across the country. We cannot give this place the attention it will need."

"That's not necessarily true. We could hire someone to do it".

"For what? We have no reason to come here again".

"We have no reason to go to the ranch either, but we do".

"That's 4 hours from our house, Jennifer, not on the opposite coast".

"Jonathan, this is the only home I have ever lived in with my parents. And it's all I have left of them. I don't expect you to understand that because-"

"Because I don't have parents? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly".

"I may not have had the traditional upbringing that you did, Jennifer, but that doesn't mean that I can't understand how you are feeling. And it also doesn't mean that I don't respect the fact that you want to keep this place. But it's just not feasible".

"I wasn't talking about your upbringing".

"Besides, Chris told you that his wishes for the property would be in the will. You have no choice but to wait for that and abide by what it says".

"Jonathan-"

"I'm going to bed".

He got up and went upstairs and left Jennifer sitting on the couch.

She waited a few minutes and got up and followed him.

He had just climbed in bed when she walked in the room.

She climbed in next to him and got under the covers.

"I was trying to say that I don't expect you to understand how I feel right now because you still have Max. If you honestly think I would throw the fact that you were raised in an orphanage in your face, then you obviously don't know me at all".

She rolled over away from him.

He rolled over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think you are letting your anxiety and your grief cloud your thinking right now. Just wait till the will is read and then we can fight about this all day long if you want to".

He kissed her cheek and they fell asleep together.

***Thursday***

Jennifer was basically running on autopilot. She was insisting on doing everything and not letting anyone help.

She found the three songs that her father requested for his service. She had ordered some bunches of fresh flowers and spent a long time making the arrangements that she wanted to go on either side of the podium. She gathered the photos from around the house that she wanted to display and put them in a box. She had gone into town and purchased several copies of the newspaper that she had put his obituary in.

Jonathan was working on his eulogy. From time to time, he offered to help Jennifer, but she kept saying no, so eventually he just stopped asking.

Aunt Lillian and Uncle Mark arrived around 5. Jonathan said hello to them, and then went to the study to give them some privacy.

Mark went upstairs to take a shower, so Lillian and Jennifer sat down on the couch.

"How are you holding up, honey?"

"I'm a basket case. I'm fine one minute, and the next, I'm not."

"You have Jonathan here to help you though. Are you leaning on him?"

"Sometimes, I don't know. Pa wanted him to deliver the eulogy, so he's been working on that and I have been trying to not bother him. But it seems like every time we speak, I say the wrong thing".

"He loves you, honey. He's a good man. Let him be there for you".

Jennifer filled her in on all the arrangements that she had made.

"Pa's lawyer said Pa requested a will reading, so he wants to do that with us after the service, here at the house".

"Are you keeping the house or selling it?"

"I haven't decided. Chris, the lawyer said that Pa's wishes for the property will be in the will. I imagine he left most of everything to me, and if that includes the house, I don't know. Part of me wants to keep it, because it's the only house I lived in with both of them. But Jonathan and I live across the country and hardly have time to come out here often".

"Your heart will tell you what to do."

"I feel like my heart is going in circles, like a constant loop."

Jonathan came out of the study and headed to the kitchen.

He reappeared a few minutes later with some tea for both of them.

"No thanks".

He set it down in front of Jennifer and sat beside her.

"Walter says dinner will be ready in about a half hour".

"Perfect. I think I am going to go freshen up".

Lillian patted Jennifer's hand and then went upstairs.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Did you finish your eulogy?"

"More or less".

"Well, I'm sure you will do a fantastic job".

"As long as you are happy with it and proud of me, that's all I can ask for".

"I'm always happy with anything you do, darling. You know that".

"I know that, but this one is special. I want you to be extra happy".

"I don't know that I'll ever be happy again".

She got up and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Jonathan followed her.

He walked into their bedroom, and up behind her.

He started rubbing her shoulders.

"Ohhhh, that feels good".

She let him rub her shoulders for a few minutes and then they went downstairs for dinner.

Walter had gone all out, and had made several of Stephen's favorites.

"Orange chicken, cilantro lime rice, sautéed zucchini with tomatoes and onions, and fresh sourdough rolls. I also made a special dessert-peanut butter pie".

"Thank you, Walter".

After a lovely dinner, they retired to the living room. Jennifer was putting the finishing touches on the programs she had printed for the service tomorrow.

Around 8:45, the doorbell rang. Walter answered it, and let them in.

Jennifer turned to see who it was.

It was her three best friends, Susan Kendall, Victoria Coolidge, and Holly Stevens.

"Hi, I didn't know you guys were coming".

She got up and walked over and hugged them.

"Jonathan called and told us that your dad had passed and it was a no-brainer. We had to come".

"You guys are the best. I cannot thank you enough".

"We brought wine and devil's food cake, too".

"Come on in".

She introduced them to her aunt and uncle and they all found a seat.

"So what do you have planned for his service?"

"Well, I rented a tent, and some chairs. They will be set up in the morning. And I ordered a bunch of flowers. He asked that there be a few specific songs played, and we are going to play them. I contacted his minister to come lead the service, and Jonathan is going to do the eulogy, as Pa requested. Other than that, I want it to be as light as possible. He said he wanted it to be a celebration, not a funeral".

Susan poured everyone a glass of wine and Victoria opened the devil's food cake.

They helped Jennifer with the programs, and then she started looking at her to-do list.

"Ok, so I ordered the tent and chairs, the flowers are being delivered tomorrow, I hired a caterer who is coming tomorrow. We did the programs and I have the pictures ready. We need to do the sound system, and when the chairs get here, we need to set up the podium, and put the wraps on the chairs".

"We will help you do all that in the morning".

"Have you decided how long you are staying here?"

"No, I haven't. It all depends on what the will says, and what I am willing to give up after it's all over".

The women stayed a little longer and then got up to leave.

"Well, we better head to our hotel. We will be here tomorrow around 10:30 to help you get all set up".

"That's perfect. Thank you all so much for coming".

She gave them all hugs and then started cleaning up.

"Well, sweetheart, I think I'm going to head up to bed".

"Yeah, me too".

"I'm just going to clean up a little and then I'll be up. See you two in the morning".

She took the dishes to the sink and started to wash them.

Jonathan brought in the plates.

"Why don't you let me do that?"

"No, it's alright. I got it".

"Darling, you don't have to do all of this yourself. Nobody expects you to do everything".

"Jonathan, please. I don't want to get into this right now".

"Jennifer, please. Let me do this while you go relax."

"Fine! You don't want me to do the dishes, I won't. Have a ball!"

She threw the sponge down and stormed out.

He finished the dishes and put everything in the dishwasher and then turned out the light.

He was heading up the stairs when he saw her outside on the back porch.

He decided to take a chance and go outside. He grabbed a blanket and took it to her.

She didn't say anything as he covered her with the blanket.

He sat down next to her and put his arm along the back of the swing.

"It wasn't that I wanted to do the dishes, or that I don't think you are capable of doing the dishes. It's that I think you are doing too much and you need to rest".

"I have to do it, Jonathan. He's depending on me".

"Nobody is depending on you to run yourself ragged, darling."

"I'm the only kid he had, it's my responsibility".

"Jennifer, that's silly".

"Again, you have Max, so you don't get it".

"No, I don't get it. But having Max has nothing to do with it. I don't get it because it doesn't make sense to me".

"Well, it's how I feel".

"Darling, earlier you said that you would never be happy again? Did I miss something? Don't I make you happy?"

"That was when I had my father, Jonathan. Without him, I don't see how I can be happy".

"Darling, think back to when you were first sent to boarding school. You had your father then, but were you happy?"

"No, I wasn't. It took me a few weeks to be happy".

"Ok, so if you eventually became happy then, you can eventually become happy now".

"That's not necessarily true. I had my father, even though he wasn't emotionally there. Now, I don't have anything".

"You still have me, Jennifer. I'm not going anywhere. You have Max, he loves you like you are his actual daughter, and has since the day he met you, and you have friends and your life in California. You aren't totally alone, not even close".

"But, I don't have any roots. And nobody else in the world understands what it feels like to have Stephen Edwards as your father pass away in front of you. I'm the only one in the world that ever knew him as my father, therefore I'm the only one that feels this way. Nobody else gets it because nobody else is living it".

"But that doesn't mean that we can't help you or try to help you through it, darling".

He started to stroke her hair.

"While I don't remember it, I do know how you feel, because I lost both my parents as a little kid. You aren't alone, darling. Not by a longshot".

"Jonathan, that's not the same. You didn't remember them to miss them. I see him everywhere, I feel him everywhere, and I hear him everywhere. So, no, you don't get it. I'm going to bed".

She got up and wiped away the tears as she walked inside.

He sighed, wishing he could get her to understand him.


	3. Chapter 3

***Friday Morning***

Jennifer was asleep when Jonathan came to bed.

He didn't wake her, he just changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed and fell asleep holding her.

He had set the alarm for 7, and when it went off, she woke up first.

She gently moved his arm off her, and headed to shower.

He woke up when she came back in and went to do the same.

He came back in the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed putting on jewelry.

"Darling, can you please do me a favor and button this button at the back of my neck?"

"Sure".

He walked over to her and buttoned it and watched it come off right away.

"It won't be buttoned, Jennifer. The actual button is coming off."

"Oh. Well alright, thanks anyways".

She took her shirt off and got up and got her sewing kit out. She sat down and began to sew the button on.

By the time he was dressed, she was too, so they headed downstairs together.

They walked into the kitchen expecting to find Walter. Instead, they found Max.

"Max! What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Jennifer heard a bark and Freeway came running towards her.

"Hi baby! I missed you". She picked him up and gave him lots of hugs and kisses.

"I caught the red-eye and landed a few hours ago, Mrs. H."

"I thought you were afraid to fly".

Freeway jumped out of her arms and ran to Jonathan.

"I am. But you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter, and your dad was a fine man. I came to pay my respects".

She stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you, Max".

Jonathan hugged him too.

"I made the coffee, just the way you guys like it".

"Thanks Max".

"Where's Walter?"

"He just went to take a shower. He let me in and we had a nice visit".

Jennifer got out some eggs and bacon and sausage and some canned biscuits.

"Mrs. H., let me do that".

"No Max, she wants to do it".

"Jonathan, that's not very nice".

"It's what you said to me last night, isn't it? That you have to do everything because you are the only one who feels this way?"

"I am not doing this with you Jonathan. Make your own breakfast".

She stalked out of the room.

Jonathan made scrambled eggs for everyone, and bacon. Max made the sausage and the biscuits.

After it was all done, he went to find Jennifer.

She was in the study.

"Breakfast is ready if you'd like some."

She stood up to go past him, but he caught her.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I don't know what to say or not say around you anymore, so I'm just going to stay out of your way".

He turned around and went upstairs while she went to get breakfast.

He stayed upstairs working on his eulogy till she came upstairs to get ready.

He got up and got out of her way.

"Jonathan, wait, please".

He turned around.

"I don't want to fight with you, and I don't want you to stay away from me".

"Well what do you want?"

"I want my father back".

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, if I could do that, you know I would".

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I've been so difficult".

"It's alright". He held her a little longer and then they both started getting ready.

"Can you go test the sound system to make sure it's loud enough?"

"Sure".

He walked over to her.

"Can you check this tie?"

"Certainly".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

"Be happy, darling. Your father would want you to be happy".

"I know. Listen, darling, do you think at either the beginning or the end of your eulogy, you could say something like "Jennifer and I are so thankful that you are here"? I feel like I should say something, but I just can't."

"Already got it planned, darling".

He kissed her forehead and then headed downstairs to check the sound system.

Jennifer came down a little while later in a simple v-cut black dress and black spiked heels. She had on her mother's pearl necklace, and the diamond bracelet her father gave her when she turned 16.

Her friends were sitting in the living room, so she went and joined them.

"You look stunning, Jennifer".

"Thank you".

"We got all the sash's put on the chairs. And Jonathan was checking the sound system and it was working perfectly. The caterer is here, and is setting up in the dining room."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go set out the photographs. Have the flowers gotten here yet?"

"Not yet. But they will, don't worry".

Susan went outside to help her, and they had the photographs set up in no time.

Jonathan and Max brought the podium over, and got it running.

They went back inside and Susan insisted that she eat something.

Before she knew it, the service was starting. She had ordered 400 chairs, but it wasn't enough. The tent was packed and overflowing.

Jonathan did a fabulous job on his eulogy, summing up Stephen Edwards perfectly. He recounted how nervous he was to meet him, but how he had put him at ease immediately. He recounted how esteemed he was in the art world, as well as in the community.

He sat back down next to Jennifer and she leaned over and kissed him and then laced her fingers through his.

About 20 minutes later, the minister concluded the service.

"On behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Hart and Walter Norris, their houseman, please feel free to go inside the house and enjoy some refreshments, and thank you for coming to celebrate a wonderful man today".

Everyone got up and began to file out of the tent.

For the next 3 hours, Jennifer was busy talking to people and thanking them for coming.

Finally, the last person had left, and it was just Jonathan, Jennifer, Max, Susan, Victoria, Holly, Walter, Aunt Lillian and Uncle Mark, Walter and Chris, the lawyer.

The caterer came and requested to speak to Jennifer.

She headed to the kitchen.

"We have consolidated everything we brought into smaller containers. Directions for reheating if necessary are on the lid. We also brought small, single serving bowls of everything for you and Mr. Hart, in case you didn't get to eat anything. Everything is in the fridge, and here is the invoice".

"Thank you, so so much. Let me get my purse".

She came out and got her checkbook and went back to the kitchen.

After she had written them a check, she came back to the living room.

"Darling, did you get a chance to eat anything?"

"No, I didn't".

"Let me make you a plate".

"No, not just yet. I'm fine".

Chris spoke up then.

"We can do the will reading now, if you'd like".

"Fine with me".

Everyone else was agreeable too, so Chris and those involved in the will stayed in the living room, while everyone else went to the kitchen.

"Ok, so I'm just going to read his statement forthright, and then we will deal with what it says afterwards".

Everyone nodded.

Jennifer laced her fingers through Jonathan's, and leaned against him.

"I, Stephen Edwards, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. To Walter Norris, my houseman, chef, chauffeur, and most importantly, my friend, I leave the sum of $5 million dollars, plus a severance to be equal to 4 times his monthly wage. Also, in the closet of my study, up on the top shelf, there is a box labeled "W". He is to get that box. To my sister Lillian, I leave my stock in the National Art Gallery, my house in France and the sapphire ring from the top drawer of my dresser, that was our father's. Wear it proudly, sis. To Jonathan Hart, my favorite son-in-law, I leave all of the books in my library. You love history as much as I do, so I know you will enjoy it. I also leave you the bank account ending in 7878 at Piedmont Bank-please use it to take my sweetheart on the trip of a lifetime. You were a marvelous son in law, and I couldn't have asked for someone better for my Jennifer to spend her life with".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed Jennifer's head.

"And finally, to my darling Jennifer, I leave the rest. Sweetheart, please don't burden yourself trying to hang on to everything. Sell Hill Haven to someone who will love it as much as we did. Move the horses closer to you if you want, sell them if you don't. There is a box labeled 'J' in the study closet for you, and another marked 'S'- that is a box of things your mother set aside for you. I also leave you all my remaining bank accounts, my life insurance, and my apartment in London. In the closet in my bedroom, at the very back at the bottom, is a silver textured box. Please open it, follow the directions, and enjoy yourself along the way. You were the best daughter your mother and I could have ever asked for, and I know that you will be ok, you are in good hands with Jonathan. Be happy, sweetheart. That's all I ask-be happy. I love you, princess."

Jennifer was crying hard then, and couldn't contain it. Jonathan got up and went to get her some water.

Everyone signed all the forms and Jonathan got his list and marked off what they had left that he had found.

Lillian quietly patted Jennifer's hand.

"I've never been to Paris".

"You'll love it. Pa had a beautiful apartment there".

Jennifer got up to see Chris out, and hugged him.

"Thank you for being so kind to my dad. I appreciate it".

"Anything for you, Sparkles". He tweaked her nose and kissed her forehead, and then left.

She walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Did he call you Sparkles?"

"Old nickname. He used to say that my eyes would sparkle in the sun, so he called me Sparkles".

Susan and Holly brought in platters of food for everyone, and Victoria brought in a big jug of tea.

"Oh, thank you. This is wonderful".

Everyone gathered around the coffee table in the living room and started making plates.

"So, are you happy with what you were left?"

"Yeah. I just have to figure out what to do and when".

She looked at Walter.

"Let's find some time to talk later, ok?"

"Yes, Miss Jennifer".

Everyone sat around eating and talking, and pretty soon Jennifer and Walter and Lillian were telling stories about Stephen.

After a few hours, the ladies got up and cleaned up, and then came back to the living room.

"We are going to go, we have to fly home tomorrow".

"Thank you guys for coming, I really appreciate it. And thank you for all your help".

"We love you, sweetie. Of course we were going to show up for you".

After they hugged Jonathan bye, Jennifer walked them to the door.

Max and Walter were taking the food back to the kitchen.

Jennifer came back in the living room just as Lillian and Mark said they were going to bed.

"Goodnight, I will see you two in the morning".

Jennifer gave her aunt a hug.

"How long are you two staying?"

"Our flight leaves tomorrow after lunch".

"Perfect".

She went and sat down by Jonathan and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm making a list of what we found that was mentioned in the will. We can keep track of everything and make sure that we get it and don't leave it behind".

"Good idea".

She got up and turned to him.

"Come with me?"

He nodded and took her hand.

She led him down the hallway past the study and into her father's bedroom.

She took a deep breath as fresh tears filled her eyes when she walked in.

"I can smell him".

Jonathan gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

He opened the closet and retrieved the box for her. She smelled her father's clothes.

"Here it is".

She nodded and turned out the closet light, and they headed back to the living room.

She opened the box and found several pieces of her mother's jewelry. Diamond earrings, a diamond watch, a ruby broach, and an absolutely gorgeous pair of opal earrings. She found a bottle of her mom's perfume, and her mom's journal. In the very bottom, there was a small velvet bag filled to the brim with loose diamonds.

"Jonathan, there must be 50 diamonds here".

"Nice quality too."

"I'll say. They are each at least 2 carats".

Jonathan inspected the bag and found a note tucked inside.

"My darling Jennifer, these are the diamonds I found while on expedition in Italy. They are 100% Italian diamonds of the highest clarity. If you want to know how I found them, I wrote all about it in my journal".

"well, I guess I'll have to read her journal to find out."

She put everything back in the box and then went to the study.

A few minutes later, she was calling for Jonathan.

"Darling….can you come help me please?"

"On my way".

He found her on a step stool.

He took one of the boxes from her and she grabbed the next one. A few minutes later, all the boxes were on the floor in front of the closet.

They took Jennifer's box and headed back to the living room.

She opened it.

Lots of pictures, her baby book, her mom's yearbook, her father's dog tags, things like that.

At the very bottom of the box was an envelope labeled "Sweetheart".

"I wonder what this is".

She opened it and found a letter.

"If you are reading this, I have joined your mother in heaven. I wanted to give you a little something to remember me by. Think back to when you were a little girl, to all of your birthday traditions. Start there, with 10. Good luck, my sweetheart. I have no doubts that you will figure this out a lot faster than it took for me to put it together".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"A scavenger hunt? He's sending me on a scavenger hunt?"

"Darling, it's been a long day. Let's box all this up and head to bed. You can start on this tomorrow".

"Great idea".

After it was all boxed up, they turned out the lights and headed to the kitchen to tell Walter and Max goodnight.

"We are going to play a few more rounds of Poker and then call it a night ourselves".

"See you two tomorrow".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

She was mentally going through their birthday traditions, but nothing was standing out.

She slipped on her pajamas and then climbed in bed and snuggled up to Jonathan.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

"It wouldn't have been the singing or the cake. Everyone does that. There was also the thing where I got the same number of presents as my age. And I had to wait till the time I had been born to open them…..Oh, I'm never going to figure this out".

He kissed her forehead.

"Sure, you will. You are the smartest woman I know".

"Smartest thing I ever did was give you a second chance".

"Smartest thing I ever did was chase you all over London".

She kissed him and then laid on his chest.

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"I miss him more than I ever thought possible".

"I know, baby. We all miss him. He was larger than life".

He held her and stroked her hair till she fell asleep. Once he knew she was asleep, he slept too.


	4. Chapter 4

***Saturday morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept till 7:30 before waking up.

"Morning darling".

"Morning honey."

She got up and got a shower and then came back to the bedroom.

He grabbed a shower while she was getting dressed and came back to the bedroom.

"Are Aunt Lillian and Uncle Mark awake?"

"Yes, they are".

"Good, I want to talk to her some over breakfast".

"I'm not sure they will be joining us".

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I could tell they were awake when I passed by their room but it's not because I heard voices".

Jennifer cracked up.

"Seriously?!"

He nodded.

"At their age?"

He walked over to her and embraced her.

"I hope that we are still doing that when we are their age".

"Well, yeah, but that's different. I mean, we're us, and we love to do that. But I never would have pictured her enjoying that activity".

"Well, apparently, he's hitting all the right spots".

"Jonathan!"

"I didn't eavesdrop, darling. But I sure got an earful just coming from the bathroom".

Jennifer had a horrified look on her face.

"What is so wrong with it, darling?"

"Nothing, I suppose. It's just, thinking of them doing that would be like thinking of my parents doing that, and I don't want to think about that".

He chuckled at her as she tried to erase the visual from her mind.

"Listen, after breakfast, and after I have had a chance to talk with Aunt Lillian, want to go riding with me?"

"Just like your aunt".

"Jonathan!" She grimaced at the mental picture that had conjured up.

"I was kidding. And yes, I would love to go riding with you".

"Thank you. Now get ready so we can go downstairs".

She put on her makeup while he got dressed.

Pretty soon, they were downstairs at the breakfast table.

Walter and Max were deep into a conversation about horse races, and had made breakfast for everyone.

"Morning".

"Morning, Miss Jennifer, Mr. Jonathan".

"Morning Mrs. H., Mr. H".

"Miss Jennifer, Max and I decided to clean out the freezer. He's only going to be here as long as you guys need him to be, and I'm planning on leaving in a few days, so we figured that we should clean out the freezer. So, we grilled some steaks and made steak and eggs for everyone".

"Wonderful! Thank you, gentlemen".

Lillian and Mark came downstairs then, and it was hard for Jennifer to keep her composure.

Everyone had a nice breakfast and then Jennifer and Lillian went for a nice walk around the property.

When they came back, Lillian and Mark went to pack.

After they said their goodbyes, Jennifer and Jonathan went to go riding.

"Darling, I want to check out the horses so we can decide if we want to sell them or not".

"Good idea".

She had a conversation with the stable hands and explained to them that she was most likely going to sell the horses and was definitely selling the farm.

"Which horses do you think are the best ones?"

"My vote would be for Peppermint and Rainbow, if you are talking about riding wise. If you are talking breeding, then I would recommend Rainbow and Lucky Charm".

"And my vote for riding would be Rainbow and Apple Jack. Apple Jack is a tough horse at first, he can be stubborn, but he knows the commands better than any other horse. For breeding, I would pick Midnight and Lucky Charm".

"Thank you, gentlemen".

She saddled up on Lucky Charm and he took Midnight, and they set off.

They went for a long ride and checked out every inch of the property.

"Before we leave I want to do this again, and take pictures of everything, and I want to hire someone to take aerial photos of the property as well".

"That's a wonderful idea".

They had a leisurely ride back to the stables and brushed the horses together when they were finished.

They walked back to the house together.

"Darling, I'm going to go find Walter. I think we need to have a chat".

"Good idea, and I'm going to go make some business phone calls".

"Perfect".

She found Walter in the kitchen, playing cards with Max.

"Hi guys. Max, can I talk to Walter a few minutes?"

"Certainly, Mrs. H."

Max went to go find Jonathan.

"Hey Max".

"Hey. Mr. H., how is Mrs. H. holding up?"

"Better than yesterday, I think. She's been holding it in and then taking it out on me, like she did yesterday morning. But I think she's coming around".

"I hate to see her like this, Mr. H. I mean, I get it, it's hard to lose your Pop. But she loves you, and she's gotta know you would do absolutely anything for her".

"That's what I told her".

"Well, I will see if Walter wants to go to the casinos with me tonight so you two can have some time alone".

"Great idea, thanks Max".

***In the kitchen***

Jennifer sat down at the table when Max got up.

She had a stack of papers with her.

"Ok, so first of all, I want to thank you for taking care of my dad, and I have to say that Thank you just isn't enough. You have been closer to us than family for as long as I can remember. So, I want to give you this-it's our address in California. You are welcome there anytime. Also, I need an address on where to send your bequest, and I want to give you your severance check now. Pa said in the will that you were to get 4 times your monthly salary. I think you deserve more than that."

"Well, thank you, Miss Jennifer. I couldn't have asked for a better family than yours to work for".

She wrote him a check for $350,000.

"Stay as long as you want to, and also, Jonathan owns a moving/shipping company. So, we want to ship your things for you, to your new place, whenever you are ready. And I am not taking any of the furniture in the house, so you are welcome to whatever you want".

"Thank you, Miss Jennifer".

She stood up and hugged him and handed him the check.

He took a look at it and tried to give it back.

"I can't accept that, Miss Jennifer. You are too good to me. Now, that's too much".

"Walter, you earned it. Pa would understand, and it means everything to me to know that you are taken care of, like you did for us".

He thought about it and eventually agreed.

"Thank you, Miss Jennifer".

She went to go find Jonathan.

"How did your talk go?"

"Well, I think. I wrote him a check for more than what my dad said. Darling, will you make sure that our account can handle a 350 thousand dollar payment?"

"Sure. I'll transfer some funds right now. He took that from you?"

"Not at first. But I talked him into it. And I told him that we would ship his things for him at no cost and I gave him our address in case he ever needs us, since he will be only a few hours away".

"Good thinking".

Max came in and told them he was taking Freeway on a long walk.

"Ok, sounds good. Have a good time".

Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"Darling, do you want to have an estate sale?"

"Yes. But not now. I want to take the art pieces home with us, and then in a few weeks I want to have an estate sale. And then after that, I want to sell the property, I suppose. And I want to sell the horses, except for Rainbow, Midnight and Lucky Charm. So, I guess we need to sell the horses then do the estate sale, and then do the property sale".

"What if we hire someone to do all of that for us?"

"I would love that. I want final say in what things go for, but I would love for someone else to do it".

"Perfect. So, let's gather up the art work, and then we can fly home tomorrow if you want".

She agreed.

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb went off.

"That's it! That's the tradition. Every year, on my birthday, Pa would give me three choices and I had to pick which piece of art they bought".

"Well, do you remember what you picked each year?"

"No. But I remember where he wrote it down".

She went to the library and started getting the books off her shelf.

"Ah ha! Just as I suspected. Every year, I was given a classic book to read and every one of them has a piece of artwork and what birthday it was written on the inside of the front cover."

She called out the pieces and he found them for her and they amassed a nice stack of paintings.

She went and got the bubble wrap and tape and scissors. They spent a few hours wrapping the paintings.

"Darling, we need to buy tickets for tomorrow".

"No we don't. I called Jack. He's flying out here tonight and he's going to fly us home tomorrow. He should be here around 10, I told him to stay here instead of getting a hotel".

"Wonderful".

Max and Walter headed to the casinos in Delaware for the night.

"Have fun".

"They are really getting along well".

"Well, you know Max. He gets along with everyone".

Jonathan boxed up the wrapped paintings while Jennifer wrapped the last one.

She turned it over and saw a taped envelope.

She took it off and opened it.

"My darling Jennifer, I see you found the first clue. Here's the second one. "It is never wise to be up a creek without a paddle, nor is it advisable to be up on a horse without a _". Go to the stables and I'm sure with a little digging you will find the next clue. Love, Pa".

She and Jonathan hopped on the golf cart and rode out to the stables.

She unlocked the barn and started looking through the saddles. In the pocket of one of them, she found an envelope.

"My darling Jennifer- when you were 17, and home for the summer, you snuck out at night to go to a party. I caught you coming back in. How did I catch you?"-Love, Pa".

They rode on the golf cart back to the house and she immediately went upstairs.

She went straight to her window and opened it and leaned out about 2/3 of the way.

"Darling, be careful".

She looked at him.

"I climbed up and down this trellis a lot, darling. I'm fine".

She found the envelope taped to the back of the trellis.

"My darling Jennifer-Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. If you wanted to see your beauty, you would need a _". Love, Pa.

She went to her vanity and looked behind her mirror.

Another envelope.

"My darling Jennifer, you always had an appreciation for quality things. There is one bottle of highest quality in the house, and it has a pink slip attached to it. When you find it, take the slip with you back to California. Go to the address on the ticket, and follow their instructions. I love you always-Pa. P.S. Here's a clue to the bottle-cork".

She took Jonathan's hand and led him downstairs.

They looked all through the liquor cabinet and found nothing.

"Did your dad hide liquor anywhere?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, why would he? He didn't have a drinking problem and he lived alone, basically. So, why hide it?"

"Good point".

He pulled her into an embrace.

"We will find it. But why don't we go figure out dinner right now?"

She nodded.

They headed to the kitchen and started trying to figure out dinner.

They decided to just do leftovers and started heating it up.

They took everything into the TV room across from Walter's room.

"Darling, do you remember the first time you and I were in here?"

"Yes, it was that Christmas when we had broken up and got back together here at your dad's house".

"Oh, that's right, I had forgotten about that".

"That was one of the only times in my life that I was scared, really".

"You were scared?"

"Yeah, I was. I was so in love with you, and you wanted nothing to do with me, and I just knew someone was going to take you away and I was going to lose you forever and I was scared to death of losing you. I wanted to appeal to your dad, but I knew you would be upset that I had involved him. And I wanted to beg you, but I had basically already done that with no results. So, I just kept showing you that I loved you and hoped you would come to your senses".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad I did".

After they ate, she took their dishes to the kitchen and washed them and then ran upstairs and changed into her pajamas.

She came and sat by him again on the couch.

"Good idea, darling. I'm going to go change as well".

He came back a few minutes later, with a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses.

"It hit me, that your last clue was cork. So, I looked in the fridge and way in the back, was a bottle of high quality champagne and there's a note attached. You read the note, and I'll open the bottle".

She took the note off the bottle and he carefully popped it and poured them two glasses.

She opened the note.

"My darling Jennifer-here is your pink ticket. Go to this address and follow their instructions. I love you always-Pa".

The pink ticket was in the envelope.

"Darling, do you know where the 9000 block of Almond Avenue in Los Angeles is?"

"No, but we can definitely try and find it".

She settled back against the couch and happily took the glass from him.

"Cheers, darling".

"Cheers".

He kissed her before they took a sip.

The show they were watching had ended so he grabbed the remote.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure".

He got up and turned the lights off like she preferred when watching a movie and grabbed them a blanket.

"Honey, lay on me".

He did as she requested and she started to scratch his back.

He fell asleep about 30 minutes in, and she just lightly scratched his back as she laid there, watching the movie.

She fell asleep just before the end, holding him. He woke up to find her asleep and the movie over.

He started kissing her chest.

"Darling….wake up. Movie's over".

"Hmmm?"

He was kissing her neck now.

"Wake up, baby. The movie is over".

"You fell asleep first, Mr. H."

"I couldn't help it, that back scratch you were giving me put me out".

He sat up and leaned on one elbow and looked at her.

"You seem like you are in a better mood".

"Well, I think riding today really helped me. And I'm trying to do what Pa asked me to, which is to be happy".

"It's great to see you happy again".

He gave her a few kisses.

"It feels weird, knowing that I won't ever come here again."

"I imagine it does, but it's ok. It's a part of life".

"Darling, I've sold houses and moved before. It's more than that. For the first 12 years of my life, 90% of it was spent in this house. My mother died in this house, Jonathan. My father and I had some of our best moments and our worst arguments in this house. You met my father for the first time in your life in this house. It's going to be hard to walk away from this house".

"Darling, why don't we put the horses up for sale, and have Walter close up the house, like normal, when he leaves, and then when you are comfortable, you can put it up for sale? The will never said that you had to sell it by a certain time, or date. So, until you're ready, you don't have to".

"I love the way you think".

He started kissing her neck again, and unbuttoning her pajama top.

She grabbed her top and pulled it closed.

"Darling, we can't do that in here!"

"Jennifer, remember when I met your father here for the first time?"

"Yes".

"And remember how he had to go out of town on an emergency and left us here alone?"

"Yes, I do".

"We did that right here in this room after he left".

She started to chuckle.

"Oh yes, we did, didn't we?"

He nuzzled her neck some.

"Mmmhmm".

"Think it will be just as good 15 years later?"

"No. I think it will be better".

They stood up and quickly undressed, and then laid back down.

"Darling, lock the door".

"Right".

He got up and quickly locked the door and then came back to her.

They made mad passionate love three times in a row and had just gotten dressed again when they heard Max and Walter come in.

Jennifer quickly cleaned up their glasses of champagne and Jonathan suggested they take the rest of the bottle upstairs with them.

They came into the living room.

"Hi, how was the casino?"

"Walter liked it. But it was a dud, Mr. H."

"Sorry Max, there's always next time".

"Well, we were just going to head up to bed. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

They headed upstairs to bed, happy that they had the upstairs to themselves.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you will be ok with coming home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so. Like you said, when I'm ready, I can come back".

They climbed into bed and fell asleep rather easily. It was the first time in days that Jennifer was sleeping well.

In her sleep, she dreamed that her mom was telling her something.

"Don't give up, keep looking for the answers".


	5. Chapter 5

***Sunday***

Sunday Morning, Jonathan, Jennifer, and Max loaded up the rental cars and said their goodbyes to Walter.

"We'll be in touch, I promise. And you know how to reach us, and we want to see you! Please come visit".

"Will do, Miss Jennifer".

They weren't taking home much, just the boxes of paintings, the boxes that were left for them by Stephen, and some of the things that Jennifer wanted, like pictures of her mother and two of her saddles.

They boarded the plane and got settled.

Jennifer was a little melancholy, which was to be expected.

"Darling, your father stated that I was to take you on a trip of a lifetime. Where do you want to go?"

"The one place I haven't ever been. Out of all my travels, I've never been to Austria".

"I haven't been there either".

Jennifer ended up sleeping for most of the flight. Jonathan read while she slept.

He woke her up just before they landed and Max drove them home.

Jennifer walked in and went straight for the phonebook. She looked up the name of the location on the pink slip from her father.

"Darling, it's an art gallery and appraisal. It's also not open on Sundays".

"Well, I tell you what. We can go tomorrow, after my morning meeting if you want".

"Perfect".

He embraced her.

"Darling, what do you think of us hiring an estate lawyer to help you finalize his estate according to the will? It can't be Chris, because he was his lawyer. It has to be someone impartial".

"Darling, Chris is a brilliant attorney".

"I understand that. I'm telling you that the law states that it can't be him".

"I'm fine with it, I guess. It would make things easier with us being across the country".

"Well, we can call Jason, the head of my legal team. He can recommend someone. If we don't like what they are doing, we can always call someone else. I think we need to get the horses sold, and I think we need to decide what is for sale and what isn't. And then we need to get some appraisals done".

"You are the business head, you know best".

They unloaded the car and brought it all into the spare bedroom downstairs.

Jennifer was walking back through the living room when the phone rang.

She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to a Jennifer Hart?"

"This is she".

"Jennifer Hart, as in Jennifer Edwards Hart?"

"The one and only. How can I help you?"

"Hi ma'am. This is Leslie Adams, and I am the president of the National Art Gallery Board. And we are getting several phone calls a day about your father. Someone told us that he was deceased and he's not answering his phones."

"He passed away a few days ago".

"I'm so very sorry. Do you have an official statement that you would like for us to release?"

"I don't have one prepared but I can get one ready".

"Perfect. Well, the fax number for the board is actually at my house. So, even though it's Sunday you can still fax me tonight, if you get it ready in time. As soon as I get it, I will release it".

"Thank you, I appreciate it. And I apologize for the oversight".

"No apologies necessary. Is there a place that we can direct callers to send condolences to? I assume services have already taken place".

"Well, we already had a service. But we are going to have a private burial here in California in a few days, probably just me and my husband and father in law. If anyone wants to send condolences, they can be sent to me at 3100 Willow Pond Drive, Bel Air California, 90077".

"Wonderful. Thank you so much, your father was a wonderful man and curator. My sympathies again".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

She hung up and went and found Jonathan on the back porch with Freeway.

She went and sat by him and Freeway jumped up in her lap.

"Darling, tomorrow, I'm going to go make arrangements to have my father flown here and purchase a plot. And I suppose I need to go to the bank and speak to them about his accounts again. And we need to make arrangements to move momma here next to him, and then pay someone to fix the yard where she is at the back of the property and pick out headstones…."

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Darling, do me a favor?"

She nodded.

"Breathe".

"What?"

"Breathe. It will all be okay. Just breathe".

"I'm drowning".

"What?"

"I feel like I'm drowning, somewhere between facing reality and forcing myself to be happy, and I'm grasping at straws and I don't know what to do first".

"Ok, let's talk this out. Tomorrow, you are going to go to the funeral home. And you are going to purchase two plots. And then you are going to have the funeral home here contact the funeral home there, and make arrangements for him to be flown here. They will also help you excavate your mom and have her brought here. If you want to fly out there and accompany them back home, that's perfectly fine. We just need to take things one step at a time. It's ok".

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not used to feeling so helpless".

"You also haven't lost your father before either, darling. I won't know for sure till we lose Max, but I imagine it comes with the territory".

"How did you get to be so wise?"

"Oh, that's simple. I met this gorgeous lady one day and fell totally in love with her the minute I saw her and it just sort of happened. I guess intelligence comes with that territory".

He kissed her temple.

She rested her head against his shoulder and they swung quietly for a few minutes.

They were just about to come inside when Max came out to where they are.

"Mrs. H., Walter is on the phone for you".

"Thanks Max".

She stood up and went to get the phone.

Jonathan followed her and got there just as she was hanging up.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. He said he went to dinner in town and saw Chris. Chris told him that someone will have to be present when the appraiser comes, so he wanted me to know that he is going to stay on until the place sells. I promised him we would pay him, but he said that wasn't necessary".

"He's a good man".

"He sure is".

"I've been thinking about it. I don't think I want to keep any of the horses. None of them are descendants of Sweet Sue, and she was my favorite horse, so I think we should sell all of them."

"Whatever you think is best, darling."

He kissed her forehead.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Where do you want to go?"

"I know just the place".

She went and showered and got ready. He got ready with her and then they headed out.

Jonathan drove her up the coast to a sweet little fondue restaurant that she loved but they rarely ever went to.

He asked the hostess for the coziest little corner table they had, and they were seated right away.

They ordered a bottle of wine and he put his arm around her.

"Almost 15 years ago today".

"Yep. I think our first time here was after our honeymoon, right?"

"Yes, that's right".

"I was so excited for a night out with you".

"And I couldn't wait to get you home".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

After a nice dinner, they drove down the scenic route, looking at the ocean some.

"Darling, we've never talked about what we want to happen to us when something happens to us".

"I know. I guess we should figure that out".

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, really. I mean, I never really wanted to be buried, but now that my parents are going to be out here, I'm not as against it as I was. But I don't want to be buried if you aren't going to be buried next to me".

"Well, I'm not opposed to it, but we have to think about Max too. He wants to be cremated. I am fine either way, I suppose".

"I guess we need to figure it out for certain and then decide."

"Yeah, I suppose we should".

"Who do you want to leave our stuff too?"

He laced his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"Before I met you, I always said if something happened to me, I wanted there to be an estate sale, and the proceeds to go to the orphanage I grew up in".

"That's beautiful. I suppose we could still do that since we don't have any family to leave things to".

"We could designate some charities if you want".

"Perhaps we should sit down with Chris and talk about it and have him help us with it".

"Darling, we don't have to fly across the country to talk to a lawyer, I have lots of lawyers on my payroll already who can help us".

"I know, but he's an old friend. I know that he will do a good job".

"Darling, you trust Chris the same amount that I trust my legal team".

"I know, but….I know him. I can't explain it, darling".

Jonathan was quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go anywhere else on the way home?"

"Not unless you do".

They pulled up to the house and parked out front.

As soon as they went inside, Jennifer went upstairs to take a bubble bath.

Jonathan appeared about 30 minutes later with a tray of milk and graham crackers.

They settled on the bed and started watching a movie.

About an hour later, Jennifer was fast asleep.

Jonathan finished the movie and then turned out the light and wrapped his arms around her.

***The next day***

Jonathan's alarm went off at 7. He turned it off and tightened his arm around Jennifer.

She rolled over and embraced him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Morning, honey".

"Mmmmm".

She gave him a neck kiss and rubbed his chest.

"You gotta get up, darling. You have that meeting this morning".

"I'm the boss. I'm calling a holiday".

"On what grounds?"

"It's a snow day. It snowed somewhere yesterday, right?"

"In September? Not likely".

She kissed him a few times and then got up and grabbed a shower. He grabbed one after her and after they were dressed, they headed downstairs.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. H."

"Morning Max".

"Morning Max".

"I made orange waffles for breakfast and a fruit salad".

"Yum". Jennifer started getting plates out and then poured Jonathan some coffee.

"What's first on your list, darling?"

"Well, I need to call Chris and see what he is taking care of. And, I want to take the pink slip to the address written on it, and I guess I am going to go talk to the funeral home people".

"What is Chris' last name?"

"Perkins, why?"

"I want to see if he is affiliated with any law firms out here. Might make it easier for you to get some of this stuff taken care of".

"You can try, but I doubt he is. He was born and raised in Hill Haven, and only went off to school and then came right back".

The phone rang, and Max went over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak to Jennifer Edwards?"

"We have a Jennifer Edwards Hart here, is that who you want?"

"Yes, please".

"Mrs. H., it's for you".

Jennifer walked over and took the phone from Max.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's been a long time. It's Mark. Mark Walters".

"Mark, how are you? It has been a long time".

"I'm fine. Listen, I wanted to pass along my condolences on your father's passing. I spoke with Chris and he mentioned it. I'm so sorry, your father was a very nice gentleman."

"Thank you. It was expected, but still a shock".

"I can imagine. Listen, the old neighborhood gang is getting together next month for a weekend, we would love to have you join us."

"What do you have planned?"

"Well, nothing concrete just yet, but probably just getting together for drinks one night in town at the Tavern and then dinner the next day and reminiscing."

"That sounds fun. As soon as you know the dates, please let me know".

"Will do".

"Well, it was wonderful to talk to you, Jenny. Hope we get to see you soon".

"Thanks for calling. It was nice to talk to you, too".

She hung up and went back to the table.

"Darling, do you want to go to a reunion with me next month?"

"What reunion?"

"Back in Hill Haven. That was Mark Walters, he is a friend of Chris'. He said the neighborhood gang is getting together for a reunion."

"Who is the neighborhood gang?"

"Well, there was me and Chris and Mark and Evan Baldrich and Owen Grozinger. I can't imagine the others would come".

"Who are the others?"

"Trish Maloney dated Evan Baldrich. After they broke up, she dated Mark for a minute and then she moved to New York for college. When she came home that first summer, she found out that her best friend Olivia Haney was now dating Evan and didn't take it very well. For the next 4 years, every time they saw each other in public, it resulted in the police being called. Evan and Olivia didn't date very long, maybe a few months. But as soon as they broke up, she went after Mark. She and Mark dated for about 3 years, and then he caught her cheating on him with a classmate. So, I doubt they will come".

"Are any of the guys married?"

"Chris isn't. Mark isn't. Evan isn't."

"So you will be the only female there?"

"More than likely".

"Yeah, I'll go".

"Darling, nothing's going to happen. You know me better than that".

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about them".

"Oh, they aren't going to do anything. It's just a reunion to get the neighborhood gang back together, that's all".

She finished her waffle and then took her plate to the sink.

He finished his and brought it to the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"In the neighborhood, you were Jennifer Edwards. But now, you're Jennifer Hart. I just want to make sure they realize that".

He gave her a few kisses.

"I'll call you after my meeting. Want to have lunch today?"

"Not today, darling. I want to focus on getting this estate stuff taken care of".

"If you want, I can leave the office around 2, and we can go to the funeral home together".

"I would love that".

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the door together.

"Bye Max".

"Bye Max".

She grabbed her purse and keys and he grabbed his briefcase.

He walked her to her car and opened the door for her.

"Bye darling, I love you. Have a good day".

"I love you too. I'll call you after I speak to the gallery".

She gave him a few kisses and then got in the car. He followed her out of the driveway.

Jennifer drove to the address on the pink card.

"Walton's Treasures".

She got out and went inside and handed the clerk the ticket.

"Ahh yes. Mrs. Hart. So good to see you. I am supposed to give you these and then read you this statement".

He handed her a stack of envelopes.

They were numbered 1, 2, 3 and 4.

"My darling Jennifer, it is very important that you do these in order and don't skip ahead. I just know you will love your surprise at the end. I love you, sweetheart, love Pa."

She thanked him and opened the first envelope as she was walking out the door.

"Take this key to your husband. He will know exactly what to do with it".

She looked further in the envelope and found a small metal key.

It was too small to be a house key and too big to be a jewelry box key or anything of the sort.

She got in the car and headed to Jonathan's office.

She walked in and stopped at Deanne's desk.

"Hi. Is Jonathan still in his meeting?"

"Yes ma'am. They are in the conference room. Do you want me to interrupt him?"

"No, that's alright. I'll just wait in the office".

She went and sat at his desk and grabbed his notepad.

She wrote him a love note and stuck it in the drawer of his desk just before he came in. It was one of her favorite traditions they did for each other.

He walked in and saw her at the desk.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. How was your meeting?"

He gave her a quick kiss and then sat in his chair.

"Pretty good actually. I think we got a lot accomplished".

"That's wonderful".

She pulled out the envelope.

"Listen, I went to the address on the card. He gave me these 4 envelopes and then he read a statement that was from Pa that said I had to do these in order, no skipping. So, I opened the first one and there's this silver key and all it says is "Your husband will know exactly what to do with it".

She put the key in his hand.

"So, do it. Whatever that is".

He looked at it.

"What does it go to?"

"You're supposed to tell me that".

She put the envelope with the slip in front of him.

"Jennifer, I don't have the foggiest idea of what I'm supposed to tell you here".

"Whatever it is, just tell me".

"Whatever what is?"

"It. Whatever it is that you are supposed to tell me, just tell me".

Jonathan looked completely confused.

"What am I supposed to tell you?"

"Jonathan, I am not enjoying this. You and my father apparently planned all of this out, and now you aren't living up to your end of the bargain. Just tell me".

"I didn't plan anything. I swear to you, I don't know what you are talking about".

"What lock does the key go to, Jonathan?"

"Well let's see. It's too big to be a jewelry box key, and it's too small to be a safety deposit key. Doesn't look like it would fit a doorknob. Or a padlock. Is it possible that your dad kept a diary of some sort, or a journal maybe?"

"Jonathan, just tell me what it is. I want to figure this out".

"I know you want to figure this out. I want you to figure this out. I'm trying to help you figure this out. But I don't know what this is".

"Fine. When you are ready to be honest and tell me what it is, you know where to find me". She grabbed the key and the envelope and the note and headed for the elevator.

Jonathan sighed, and tried to figure out how to fix things.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer went straight home and called Chris and verified that he was filing the death certificate, and calling the appropriate people.

She took a long bubble bath, and then got ready to go to the funeral home. She got there at 2 and was talking to the funeral director when Jonathan came in.

"Mrs. Hart, it will take us a few days to get your father here. But it will take us a couple weeks to get your mother here. It might be best if we transport them together. So, if you wanted to have them buried together, we can postpone the ceremony till they are both here. We have a few options available for side by side plots. I've highlighted them on the map here". He handed her the map and she began to look at it.

"I like this one, near the entrance".

"Perfect. Now did you want a joint tombstone, or individual tombstones?"

"Joint, please."

"Ok, great. Our tombstones lie flat, so you have these options available for style and design. You can fill out the form attached as to wording and dates and all that, and turn it back in when we have the burial ceremony. It will take approximately 4 weeks after that before it's ready for placement".

"Ok, thank you".

He drew up a quote for her and then printed it and pushed it across the desk to her.

"So, just to clarify, you are looking to just rebury your mother in our plot-you aren't planning on having her coffin opened?"

"No, I'm not."

"Ok, great. Just as a precaution, we will check the seal to make sure that it's still intact."

"Thank you".

"Ok, so you are looking at a pretty steep price. The local funeral home in the county where your mother is buried requires a funeral director to be present when they exhume her body. That plus the cost of exhumation will run you $5000. We are going to charge you a fee of $8000 for the plot, and $350 to bury her. Same for your dad. So, the funeral home costs that you are looking at are $21,700. You are also going to have to purchase a plane ticket for both of your parents. If you call the airline directly, they can give you the export luggage price. Not to sound crass, but your parents are going to be riding in the plane with the luggage, so that's why you want the export luggage price".

She nodded.

Jonathan spoke up then.

"We own our own plane, can't we just fly them on our aircraft and avoid that?"

"I'm sorry, but state law in California states that all bodies accepted at the airport must be on commercial aircraft and not personal, unless the person died in flight."

"So, how do I know what dates to give the airline?"

"You call and book the flight and then call the funeral home and tell them what the flight is. They will see to it that your parents are at the airport. For the purposes of exhumation, I would give them 7 business days to exhume your mother".

She wrote him a check and he promised to take care of everything on his end.

"Thank you".

They shook hands and left.

Jonathan held the door for her as she went outside.

"Do you want to walk around to see where the plots are?"

"Yeah, I do".

They silently walked over to the plots and she took a few moments to really look at the surroundings.

Finally, she was ready to go.

He walked her to the car and opened the door for her and then kissed her cheek.

"See you at home".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up to the house and parked and went inside. Jonathan was right behind her.

"Mrs. H., these flowers came for you while you were gone. And I picked up the mail, and these cards were in there for you as well".

"Thanks Max".

She walked over to the bar and started digging for the cards on the flowers.

One bouquet was from Marcia, her editor. It was a gorgeous bouquet of blue irises, blue gladiolus, and white carnations.

Another bouquet was from Jonathan's office. It was a beautiful bouquet of pink roses, pink and purple larkspur, pink four o'clock flowers, pink hoyas, peace lilies, and white chrysanthemums.

The final bouquet was from Chris Perkins.

"Sparkles, it was so wonderful to see you last week. Wish the circumstances had been better. You are always in my thoughts".

His bouquet was filled with red roses, red and orange parrot tulips, white liatris, pineapple lilies, Chinese hat flowers, and white gladiolus.

She started to open the cards when Jonathan appeared with a glass of wine for her.

"Thank you".

She finished reading the cards and went to sit on the couch.

The phone rang as she was sitting down and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Hi, it's Chris".

"Hi. Thank you for the flowers, they are quite lovely."

"I'm so glad you like them. Listen, I finished filing everything. And there's one more matter that we didn't discuss, the matter of you receiving your share of the Edwards' family trust. So, I will fly out end of this week, and I was hoping that you would agree to have dinner with me so we can discuss it".

"Well, I'm glad you called actually. I was going to call you myself tomorrow. I spoke to the funeral home today, about having my mother exhumed and moved here and dad flown here. They said that a family member must be present. I hate to ask Walter to do that-he's done so much for us. Can you possibly oversee them exhuming my mom? She's buried at the back of the property, at the end of the third trail on the right as you go out the back door. You can also access it from Rosewood lane. Once the gate is opened, you just go right towards the rose garden, and she's over to the right under the trees".

"Yes, I would love to do that for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I will have the funeral home call you. And then after that is done, we can discuss the other legal matters".

"Ok great. Great to talk to you, Jennifer".

"Thanks, you too".

She hung up.

Jonathan came and sat by her.

"Are you ready to talk about this key thing?"

"Are you ready to tell me what it goes to?"

"As I said before, I have no idea what it goes to. Your father and I talked many times about many things, but we didn't talk about a key or a scavenger hunt or anything like that".

"Why would he say that I am supposed to ask you about it then?"

"I have no idea. We never spoke about it at all."

"This isn't making sense".

"What did Chris say on the phone?"

"well, he wants to fly out here so we can discuss the terms of me getting my share of the trust over dinner. But that's on hold because he agreed to be present and oversee them exhuming mom."

"You got some nice flowers today".

"Yeah, I did. Marcia sent the blue ones, your office the pink, purple and white, and Chris the red ones".

"He personally sent you flowers?"

She nodded.

She handed him the card.

He read it and then handed it back to her.

"Jennifer, he isn't acting like a lawyer".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not acting like a lawyer. He's way past that".

"What do you think he's acting like?"

"A smitten 9th grader with an unlimited allowance".

"That's silly. He's just being a caring friend. He and my father got along very well, even after he and I stopped dating".

"You dated the bank guy too, but you don't see him giving you bouquets of flowers and offering to take you to dinner".

"That's different. Davy broke up with me for a girl he met at a college party. I broke up with Chris because I was going back to Gresham in a few weeks and didn't want to do the long distance thing".

"Well, still, one is pursuing you and the other isn't".

"Oh Jonathan, Chris isn't pursuing me. Like I told you, he's just being a kind and caring friend".

Just then the doorbell rang.

Max went to get it and signed for a package for Jonathan.

"It would be nice if this caring friend respected the fact that you are married".

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I can be friends and nothing more with an ex?"

"It isn't you I don't trust. It's the ex. He was too excited to see you and he's obviously pursuing you, which is disrespectful to me".

He brought it to Jonathan and handed him the letter opener so that he could open it.

"Chris isn't like that, darling. He is just very sensitive and caring".

Jonathan pulled the present out of the box.

It was a small box with a very intricate ornate script detail across the top.

He looked at the packing receipt.

"To Jonathan, from Stephen".

He opened the box and found that it was a small cigar case.

There was a piece of paper inside. He handed it Jennifer.

"To open the bottom layer, slide shelves to the left and right in the right sequence to reveal a keyhole".

"Maybe this is what he meant in the note".

She dug the key out of her purse and handed it to him.

He followed the instructions, and it opened right up.

Inside was another note.

"My darling Jennifer-you figured it out. Now open the envelope marked 2. You were always my smartest daughter. Love Pa".

She opened the second envelope and found an invoice.

"What is it, darling?"

"I don't know. it's an invoice of some kind".

She handed it to him so he could look at it.

"We have to take this to the dock tomorrow and they will give us the crate that it goes to".

He got up and refilled her wine glass and got himself a cocktail.

She walked over to him and embraced him.

"I apologize for yelling at you over the key. I shouldn't have done that".

"It's alright".

He kissed her a few times and then they went and sat back on the couch.

"So, what now?"

"Well, we go to the dock tomorrow. And Chris is going to overnight me the death certificate when he gets it, along with the other paperwork. And then I will take it to the bank and consolidate dad's accounts and pay our account back for what we are spending. And then at some point, I guess we are having dinner with Chris to discuss the trust."

"We? As in you and me?"

"Well, this part of the you and me is content to have dinner alone because I know that nothing will happen. However, this part of the you and me also realizes that your part of the you and me is suspicious of him, so this part of the you and me figured your part of the you and me might want to tag along".

"I see".

He shifted towards her and put his arm along the back of the couch.

"This part of the you and me wants to take your part of the you and me to dinner tonight. Is your part content with that?"

"My part is. But I think Max has made us dinner".

"Let's go see".

They walked into the kitchen and found Max cooking up a storm.

"Dinner's almost ready. I grilled some chicken and made lemon parmesan rice and a chopped salad".

"Wonderful".

Jennifer set the table while Jonathan got them drinks.

After a nice meal, Jennifer and Jonathan went upstairs to watch a movie.

They had just settled into bed when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Stanley. I just received a message from the company stockbroker that someone is trying to buy up large quantities of Hart Industry stock".

"Any idea who?"

"Not yet. I temporarily suspended the sale of all stock and opened an investigation into the transactions to find out who is doing it, though".

"Ok, great. Thanks, Stanley".

"As soon as I hear, I'll let you know".

"Thank you".

He hung up.

She turned to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Everything ok?"

"So far. Just a little matter of stock sales, that's all".

They snuggled up and resumed watching the movie, and just as he predicted, Jennifer was asleep in about 20 minutes. He covered them with a blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

Jonathan wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. He was staring into space going over and over everything that had happened with Christopher Perkins so far. For some reason, he got a bad vibe about him, and he didn't like it. He had to tread carefully though, so that Jennifer would take him seriously when he figured it out.

He quietly crept out of the bedroom and down to the office and got a notepad and pen.

He began to make a list of everyone connected to Stephen's estate that wasn't family. He kept coming back to the same names-Chris Perkins, Mark Walters, and Davy Wilson. He wasn't sold on Davy having untrue motives, based on his profession, but he didn't want to count him out just yet.

He picked up the phone and called Stanley.

"Stanley? It's Mr. Hart. Listen, can you do me a favor? There are some people I want you to check out. I need as much detail on them as you can possibly find. The first person is Christopher Perkins, of Hill Haven, Maryland. He's an attorney. The second one is Davy Wilson, also of Hill Haven. He's the president of MDV Bank in Hill Haven. Also, see if you can find anything on a Mark Walters of Hill Haven. I'm not sure of his profession, but I know that he grew up in Hill Haven, Maryland. As soon as you find out whatever you can on them, please let me know".

"Sure thing, Mr. Hart."

"Thank you".

He hung up and went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up and downstairs when Jonathan came down. She had his coffee all ready for him.

"Morning darling."

"Morning honey".

"Where's Max?"

"Outside with Freeway. He made us breakfast though. Huevos Rancheros."

"Awesome".

"Darling, where did we put the box of paintings from Pa's house?"

"In the downstairs spare bedroom."

"Perfect".

"You want me to get them out?"

"No, no. I just feel like this hunt that Pa has been sending me on is connected to the paintings somehow, and I feel like I might need to get one of them at some point, that's all".

She took her dishes to the sink and rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

Jonathan finished his last few bites and brought his dishes over as well.

"So, what is on your agenda today?"

"Well, I have to get to the bottom of the stock sale. And I have a few other projects I am interested in resolving".

"That sounds interesting".

"Darling, why don't you let Max drive you to the dock?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Darling, you have no idea what you are picking up. What if you cannot handle it?"

"I tell you what. If I get there and I need someone, I will call Max, or you."

"Thank you".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just want you to know that whatever you pick up at the dock, I have no prior knowledge as to what it is. Your father and I were never in cahoots about this, and we never spoke about him doing this for you and what it would entail".

He kissed her forehead.

"I believe you."

"That applies from now till this thing is over, how ever long it lasts".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Darling, if you want me to stop the scavenger hunt-"

"No, nothing like that. I just want you to realize that regardless of what the notes say, I don't have any prior knowledge of the contents of or the outcome of the scavenger hunt".

"Will you promise to trust Chris?"

"I promise to look at each situation involving him on a case-by-case basis."

"Thank you".

She walked him to the door and gave him several kisses.

"I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you more, Mrs. H."

"Call me after you go to the dock, and please be careful".

"Promise, promise".

She kissed him again and he left while she headed for the study.

She was just about to leave for the dock, when the gate sounded.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for Mrs. Hart".

"Come on up".

She opened the gate and met them at the door.

"Hi, flowers for a Jennifer Hart".

"That's me".

"Sign here. Where would you like me to put them?"

"On the bar, on the piano, on the coffee table. Wherever is fine".

He brought in 4 large bouquets. She tipped him handsomely and then closed the door behind him.

She went to look at them.

One bouquet was all green and white flowers. Peace lilies, gladiolus, carnations, roses, daisies, bells of Ireland, and green orchids. She dug for the card and pulled it out.

"Hope these make you smile today".

No signature.

The next bouquet was yellow roses and white forget me nots, and the card simply said "Forever in my thoughts".

Again, no signature.

The third bouquet was very colorful. It was in a tall square white vase with birds of paradise, bleeding heart vine, yellow and orange gladiolus, pink dahlias, and one perfect purple plumeria. The card for this one said "The sight of you makes me blush. Good thing blushing is my favorite".

The last bouquet was in a crystal vase and was all hydrangeas. Blue, white, green, yellow and pink. The card for this one said "The most gorgeous flower ever for the most gorgeous woman ever. I would give you the world if I could".

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Jonathan Hart".

"Hi darling. Did you send me flowers this morning?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well someone did. I just got 4 bouquets. And none of the cards are signed".

"What do they say?"

"Well the first bouquet is all green and white flowers and the card says "Hope these make you smile today". Nothing too horrible about that. The second bouquet is yellow roses and white forget me nots and it says "Forever in my thoughts". The third bouquet is all different types of exotic flowers. The card for this one is very strange. It says "The sight of you makes me blush. Good thing blushing is my favorite". And the last one is all hydrangeas and the card says "The most gorgeous flower for the most gorgeous woman ever created. I would give you the world if I could".

"Well, I mirror the sentiment, but they didn't come from me. Look at the cards, are they from local floral companies?"

"Yes. They were all delivered by California Bloomin'".

"Darling, it's not that I don't trust you, but do me a favor and have Max drive you to the dock? Please?"

"Ok, I'll agree to that. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that someone is trying to get close to you for unsavory reasons. I am going to call the flower shop. I think it's too much to assume that they mistakenly left the name off all the bouquets. And I'm hoping they can shed some light on who sent them, or from where they were sent if the sender or senders are anonymous".

"Thank you, darling".

"Love you, baby. Call me when you get back from the dock".

"Love you too". She went and found Max and they left for the dock.

Her crate was on the flat that was up first, and they had it unloaded pretty quickly.

"Ma'am, you are going to have to take the contents of your crate to customs. Second booth on the left".

"Thank you".

Max carried the crate for her and they walked over with the paperwork.

The customs agent interrogated her for what seemed like forever and then finally released the crate to her.

Max drove her home and got the tools out to open her crate.

She pried it open and found a small painting, that depicted a girl on a horse.

It was in a textured gold frame.

On the back was an envelope.

"My darling Jennifer- I saw this painting in Germany and thought of you. Hope you like it as much as I did. Love always, Pa. P.S. Open envelope 3".

She dug out the third envelope.

"My darling Jennifer-by now you have probably figured out where this is going. You always were a smart one. I hope you are keeping track of all these things-that's going to be the key later on. Of course, you are, that's just you, my sweetheart. Ok, so now that you are to the 3rd envelope-go to this address. 7854 Wild Oak Court, in Los Angeles. Ask for Amanda and tell her who you are. Follow her instructions. I love you, Pa".

She grabbed the phone and called Jonathan.

"Jonathan Hart".

"Hi darling".

"Hi, what did you find?"

"It was a crate, that held a painting of a girl on a horse. I cannot tell who it's by, but it's in a gold frame. And he told me to open envelope 3, and that gave me an address".

"What's the address?"

"7854 Wild Oak Court, in Los Angeles".

"Have Max drive you. I will meet you there".

"Ok love you".

"Love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and turned to Max.

"He wants you to drive me to this address".

"Fine. Ready when you are".

They headed to the car. It took a minute to find the address, but they did. Pretty soon, Jonathan's car was pulling up.

"Right on time".

"Hi gorgeous."

He came over and kissed her and they headed inside.

Max was outside talking to the meter maid.

Jonathan and Jennifer walked in and went to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Amanda. My name is Jennifer Hart".

"Oh yes, I've been expecting you. One moment".

She disappeared behind a door and then came back with a box.

There was a letter addressed to Jennifer on top.

She opened it.

"My darling Jennifer-this is something every little girl dreams about, and every father wants to give to his daughter. I'm fortunate enough to have a wonderful daughter like you to give it to. Love, Pa".

She opened the box and found a gorgeous gold and ruby necklace and ruby and diamond bracelet and a pair of ruby and diamond earrings.

"Oh my stars they are absolutely stunning!"

"Wonder where he got these?"

Amanda handed her another envelope.

She opened it.

"My darling Jennifer-it's time to open envelope 4. Love, Pa".

She looked at Amanda.

"Are these mine to keep?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm very jealous-I had no idea that much bling was in there".

"By any chance, do you remember when my father came and set all this up?"

"It was last year, just after Christmas. I was skeptical at first, but he convinced me".

"Thank you".

They boxed up the jewelry and walked out to their car.

"Are you going back to the office, darling?"

"No, I'm all done for the day".

"Find what you were looking for, Mrs. H.?"

"We will show you at home, Max".

Jonathan got in the car and they drove off.

Jennifer dug out envelope 4 from her purse.

"My darling Jennifer- Remember when you were a kid, and you used to swing on your swing set for hours? In order to have a swing, you need wood. You must connect the wood to a chain, one on each side. And you have to put the chain on the branch of a tree. If you look closely in your paintings that you got for your birthday, there is a sketch of a little redheaded girl swinging on a tree. Start there. Love, Pa".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, what did the flower company say?"

"That the sender asked to remain anonymous and used a prepaid credit card to pay for them. They were able to tell me that it was one person who sent all 4 bouquets, but not where they were sent from. They did say that the person took several days to finally purchase the bouquets."

"Why on earth would someone send me 4 bouquets in one day?"

"Not sure. Unless, maybe they thought that you were getting so many bouquets of flowers that you wouldn't notice?"

"Maybe…."

They brainstormed the whole way home but were no closer to figuring it out.

They walked in and Jonathan went to get the box of paintings for Jennifer to look through.

They sat down and carefully looked at each painting.

"Do you have any idea what year you should start with?"

"None".

Jonathan unwrapped each painting while Jennifer looked over each one carefully.

After about 4 paintings, he handed her one of a boat on the ocean with a gorgeous sunrise. She turned it over and found a tiny sliver of white paper sticking out from the back.

"Darling, I think I found it."

"Really?"

"Maybe. Can you help me get this frame off?"

"Sure".

He carefully took the back off the painting and just as she suspected, there was a white piece of paper between the painting and the frame. It was a sketch just as he had described, of a redheaded girl on a swing.

"Who is the sketch by?"

"My mother".

She handed it to him.

"Darling, do you think there are other sketches?"

"Can't hurt to look".

They took the frames off each painting and found several more sketches.

In the last one, there was a sketch and an envelope.

She opened it.

"My darling Jennifer, I see you found all the sketches. Good girl. Your mother loved to sketch you, but she was never confident in her artistic skills beyond that. I just felt that if anyone would get enjoyment out of the sketches, it would be you. Phase 1 of the scavenger hunt is over. Phase 2 will begin soon. Love, Pa".

They put all the paintings back in the frames and Jennifer decided she wanted to frame the sketches in some way. She spent a long time just looking at them. Some of them were her swinging, or riding a horse, or sleeping. Others were the three of them walking down a path or picking flowers.

"I think this one might be favorite one."

She handed it to him.

It was a sketch of Jennifer in a dance pose.

"I like this one too".

She took the jewels and the diamonds from the silver box up to their wall safe and put them in.

For the time being, all the paintings were laid out on the guest room bed.

Jennifer went and took a bubble bath while Jonathan was watching a baseball game.

"Mr. H., how is Mrs. H. really doing?"

"I think she's ok. I have been wondering if this is too much for her, but she swears she's fine. I think each clue and revelation brings it all up again."

"Mr. H., I promise that when my time is up, that's it. No scavenger hunts or clues or anything".

"Thank you immensely".

Jonathan decided to make Jennifer a special dinner, and told Max to keep her busy if she came downstairs. He ran to the grocery store to get everything and then came back.

He was in the kitchen cooking when she came downstairs.

"Darling, do you mind if we just stay in tonight? I'm not feeling up to going anywhere".

"Staying in is what I had planned on doing, so yeah, it's ok".

"Wonderful".

She came over to him and leaned against his arm.

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Chopped salad is one of the sides, so if you want to assemble it, that's fine".

"Are we eating the same salad?"

"Yes, and Max".

"Perfect".

She decided to make a chopped salad bar, so everyone could have what they wanted.

"Darling, I was thinking. We have lots of art hanging in the house, and I love that. But I think I want to hang up some of the pieces from my dad. So, would you be ok with me changing out some of the pieces?"

"Fine with me. Your dad had excellent taste in art, darling."

"I agree. It will be nice to have some of his pieces up around the house".

Jonathan went outside to grill their dinner.

"No peeking, darling. It's a surprise".

"Deal. How about a cocktail?"

"Great idea".

He went outside to grill while she went to make their cocktails.

About 20 minutes later, dinner was ready.

"Grilled steaks, just the way you like them, with Walter's famous seasoning. Steamed lobster tails, green and white rice, and the chopped salad that you made".

"You are wonderful".

She leaned up and kissed him and then started making her plate while he went to get Max.

They walked back into the kitchen while Jonathan told him what dinner was.

"Green and white rice, Mr. H.? That don't sound too appetizing".

"It's called green and white because it has tiny chives and parmesan in it, Max. I promise you, it's great".

"You'll love it, Max."

"No promises, but I'll try it".

They sat down and had a nice dinner, and Jennifer insisted on doing the dishes. Jonathan and Max went to watch a baseball game in the den.

After the dishes were done, she came and joined them. She curled up next to Jonathan on the couch.

About an hour later, she was fast asleep.

When the game ended, Max headed to a poker game. Jonathan eased out from under Jennifer and went to the study to make a phone call.

"Hi Stanley, it's Jonathan. Did you find out anything on those people?"

He listened intently as Stanley told him everything he had found.

He didn't hear or see Jennifer in the doorway of the study.

"Ok, did you get a chance to investigate Mark or Davy?"

He was taking notes while he listened to Stanley.

"Thanks, Stanley, I appreciate your help".

He hung up the phone.

"Did you seriously have someone spy on and investigate my friends?"

He turned to see her, eyes blazing, in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jennifer, hear me out. Just listen to me".

"No, you listen. I don't know what I have to say to you to get you to realize that I had friends before I met you who are good people. Christopher Perkins is one of the nicest people I have ever known in my entire life, Jonathan. You have zero cause to have him investigated. Same with Mark and same with Davy. Davy might be a little quiet, but that doesn't make him unscrupulous. I cannot believe you did this!"

"Jennifer, you say you have known these people your entire life. But this is the first time in our entire marriage that I have ever heard of these people. If they were such good friends, then why are they just now coming out of the woodwork?"

"I never claimed that we were best friends, Jonathan. Not speaking to someone every day doesn't give you just cause to suspect them of anything".

"Yes, it does".

"Oh? Well the telephone works both ways, Jonathan. I haven't kept in touch with them either, are you going to have Stanley investigate me too?"

"Like I've told you, it's not you I don't trust. It's them".

"But I do trust them. And you trust me. So, if I trust them, and you trust me, then by proxy you are supposed to trust them too".

"Jennifer, it's not that simple".

"You had no right to investigate my friends."

"I'm just trying to protect you, and us".

"From what? I cannot recall a single time ever that Chris did anything wrong. Same with Davy. Mark wasn't always well-behaved, but he's cleaned up his act".

"Money changes people, darling. Now that your dad has passed, it's possible that they figure that you are coming into a sizeable inheritance. It's possible that they realize that you are selling the estate. It's possible that they want to get their hands on that".

"I don't believe that for a second. And I'm so disappointed that you do".

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that people aren't as honest as you are?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that my friends aren't dishonest people?"

"Let's look at what Stanley's investigation uncovered, shall we? Mark has been arrested twice for DUI, both times in college. Lost his license for a couple years. Divorced twice also, and paying a lot of money in alimony and child support. Davy doesn't have any suspicious activity, other than he wipes the activity from all reporting companies clean every few years."

"And what about Chris?"

"He is the most surprising one of all. He came up the cleanest. A few speeding tickets, but nothing that raises any red flags, which is probably the biggest red flag of them all".

"Seriously, Jonathan?! Are you really too proud to admit that you were wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm looking at the big picture here".

"Well find a frame for this one. Your wife doesn't like this paranoid person you have become. My friends aren't dishonest people, there are a million reasons and explanations for what you uncovered, which you had no right to investigate, by the way. Now, for the last time, my friends aren't dishonest, you are just overreacting. If you took the time to get to know them instead of digging into their pasts, you would see that they are perfectly respectable people. I'm going to bed".

She turned and went upstairs.

He took a few minutes to lock the doors and turn out the lights.

He went upstairs and found her lying in bed with Freeway right next to her.

"Freeway, off the bed. You know better".

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I told him to jump up here and that I want him to lay with me a little while?"

"Fine".

He went and put on his pajamas and came back to bed.

She was laying with her back to him.

He rolled over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He rolled back over and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up and in the study before Jonathan woke up. She was way behind on emails and her work, so she had planned on doing nothing but working and getting caught up all day.

Jonathan came in and brought her some coffee.

"I'm headed to the office. See you tonight. I love you".

"Thank you. Love you too".

She kissed him and then got back to work.

Just before 10, she received a phone call from Walter.

"Miss Jennifer, the man from the funeral home is here to begin relocating your mother. How do you want us to leave it after she has been moved? He is saying that he can take down the fence completely and just put dirt and sod down, or he can leave the fence up, if you'd like".

"Oh, have him take the fence down, please. Dirt and sod should be fine. If I need to pay extra, I will wire some money to them".

"Perfect, Miss Jennifer."

"Thank you, Walter".

She hung up the phone and got back to work. Around 11, there was a delivery for her.

She went and signed for it and brought it into the study.

Someone had sent her 4 pounds of Belgian chocolates. They had assorted fillings. There was a card with them. She opened the card and read it.

" _If you build it, they will come. If you eat these, you will remember…."_

She picked up the phone and called the delivery company to inquire as to who the sender was.

"I'm sorry ma'am, they asked to remain anonymous."

"Ok. I can respect that. It's just that the card sent with it is a little ominous. Can you tell me if the chocolates were tampered with at all? I am not accusing anyone of anything, I'm just trying to figure this out".

"Well, I don't see how they could have been tampered with. The order was placed over the internet, and the chocolates come into our shop previously shrink wrapped".

"Ok, that makes me feel better. Thank you for your help".

She hung up and took the chocolates to the kitchen, and then got back to work.

Shortly after 12, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Want to have lunch?"

"I could use a break. But if this lunch is just a way for you to try to convince me my friends are dishonest, Jonathan, I'd rather not".

"I promise, that's not what this is."

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Come to the office. I'll take care of the rest".

"Ok, I'm on my way".

She hung up and got her purse.

"Max, I'll be back in a little bit".

She got in the car and drove to Jonathan's office.

She parked next to him and walked in, and took the elevator to his office.

She walked in and found him on the phone, so she went to the couch and sat down.

He motioned for her to come to him, so she did.

He stood up and hugged her while he was still on the phone, and puckered his lips for a kiss.

"Walter, I'm going to have go for now, because a very important obligation came up. Please send me what you have by Friday".

He hung up and hugged her again.

"Where are we having lunch, darling?"

"I ordered it. It should be here any minute".

He gave her a couple kisses.

"Jennifer, I'm-"

Just then, Stanley came in.

"Hi Mr. Hart. Oh, hello Mrs. Hart."

"Hello, Stanley", Jennifer said, coolly.

"Stanley, what can I do for you?"

"I found some more information on that project that you wanted me to do for you. It's all right here in this file".

"Thank you, Stanley".

"Certainly. Great to see you again, Mrs. Hart. And I'm terribly sorry about your father's passing".

"Thank you, Stanley".

He saw himself out, as Jonathan leaned down and buzzed Deanne.

"Deanne, Mrs. Hart and I are going to have lunch and we would prefer to not be disturbed".

"Certainly, Mr. Hart".

He let go of Jennifer and opened the file. He quickly read through the reports, and then closed the file.

Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, your lunch is here".

Jennifer went to get it and shut the door behind them.

"La Scala, excellent choice".

He got up and walked over to the table.

He embraced her again and started kissing her cheek.

"You are the most important thing in my life. I will do anything it takes to keep you safe and keep you happy. So, you can be as mad at me as you want for investigating your friends, but if it turns out they are doing something to harm you, I would rather you be alive and mad at me than anything else".

"I love that you want to protect me and that you do protect me. But darling, these are my friends. If they are dishonest, don't you think I would know that? I've never been accused of being a bad judge of character".

"You are a wonderful judge of character. And you also haven't seen these people in years. And darling, like I told you last night, money changes people. It brings out the worst in people."

"Look, I don't want to argue with you. You investigated my friends, and you really didn't find anything. Let's just leave it at that, ok?"

He nodded.

They had a nice lunch, and then went and sat on the couch. She kicked her heels off and curled up next to him.

She was running her fingernails up and down his chest.

"Honey, when you get home tonight, can we have an evening in, just the two of us? No phone calls, no business matters, just peace and quiet and you and me".

"You got it. I tell you what-I don't have to work tomorrow, I can reschedule things. So, what if you and I took a long weekend and we went away, just the two of us?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want to go. Somewhere within driving distance, or short flying distance".

"Hmmm…. I know just the place. And I think I'm going to surprise you. And I will book it, and be ready to go today when you get home. I'll even call Jack".

"You're on".

He leaned over and kissed her nice and slow. He had just moved his kisses to her neck, when Deanne buzzed him and gave him a 5 minute warning to his next meeting.

"Shit. I can't miss this meeting".

"We can pick up right here tonight on the plane, honey".

"Will you pack for me?"

"Happily".

She rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you, too".

He helped her up off the couch and she put her heels back on.

He was gathering their lunch trash together as she was getting her things.

"Babe, will you stop and get some champagne for us to take with us? I think we used the last bottle we had in the fridge".

"Certainly. What time do you think you will be home?"

"4 at the latest".

"Ok, perfect. I will tell Jack 5 p.m.".

He kissed her again and she headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer stopped and got a case of champagne and then headed home.

Max helped her bring it in.

"Can you chill 1 bottle, and leave 2 bottles out, and then put the rest in the wine cellar?"

"Certainly".

"Thanks, Max".

She went to the study and made their reservations, and then went upstairs and started packing.

She had both of them packed by 3, and brought their bags downstairs.

Jonathan was home by 4. Jennifer was in the study on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chris, hi, it's Jennifer. How did it go when they removed my mom?"

"Very well. They were very professional. Her coffin did need resealing though, so the funeral home is taking care of that and she and your father will be ready for transportation on Sunday evening."

"Ok wonderful. Thank you so much. Jonathan and I are going away this weekend, so we can schedule their burial ceremony when we get back".

"As soon as I get the paperwork back and the death certificate, I will come to LA so we can discuss the trust".

"Ok sounds good. I'll be in touch. Thank you".

"Have a nice time on your trip, Sparkles".

"Thanks".

She hung up and called the airlines and made the arrangements, and then she called the funeral home and scheduled the burial for Monday.

"Will you be needing a minister?"

"I don't think so. If anything, it will just be me and my husband. I don't think a big thing is necessary".

"Very well, ma'am".

She hung up and went and fixed herself a water to take with them.

He quickly changed clothes and they headed out. Max drove them to the airport. Jonathan sat in the back with Jennifer.

"Darling, when do I get to know where we are going?"

"We are going to a spa that focuses on rejuvenation, darling. We are going to have the couples experience and we are going to have a rejuvenation and earth commitment ceremony".

"What is that?"

"Well, darling, it's the 4 basic elements-water, fire, earth, air. This place has a sweat lodge, and the purpose is to reacquaint the spirit with each of the 4 elements".

"Yeah, so the owner can reacquaint himself with your hard-earned money".

"Max!"

"My sentiments exactly".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm sorry, darling, but it just doesn't sound right to me".

"Well, we are going and you can check it out for yourself and give Max a first-hand account when we get back".

They pulled up to the airport, and parked. Max got out and got their bags out of the trunk.

"Max, we will be in touch. If anyone calls, please call us-don't let them know where we are. Peace and quiet is the goal here".

"You got it, Mr. H. Have fun at your dirt ceremony".

"Max, he's going to have a wonderful time".

They boarded the plane and got settled. Jack came and told them it would take 3 hours for them to get there.

As soon as they took off, he popped them some champagne, and poured them both a glass.

"To peace and quiet and my gorgeous wife".

"Aww how sweet".

She leaned over and kissed him and then they clinked glasses.

They took a sip and she settled back against him and curled her legs up on the couch.

"So, I spoke to Chris this afternoon. He said that they dug my mom up and that her coffin needed resealing, so the funeral home is doing that. They will both be transported to Los Angeles on Sunday. I spoke to the funeral home and they told me that they could do a burial on Monday."

"Do you want to have a formal ceremony?"

"I don't think so. I feel like I have already said and done all the sentimental things, and it's just a formality now. I do think once the tombstone is in place, I want to visit it every month or so, and put flowers out, things like that".

"We can definitely do that".

He wrapped an arm around her, and held her close.

"When we get settled again, we need to decide what we want done with us. And we need to talk to Max".

"About what?"

"About what he wants done, what he wants us to do when he dies".

"Oh darling, I don't even want to think about that".

"I know. But we need to make some decisions about it and we need to know what he wants us to do in case he isn't able to tell us when something happens".

"Well, we can do that, but after we do that, I don't want to talk about it anymore".

"That's a deal".

"So, I rented us a car, and I have the directions on how to get to the place, from the airport. And I was thinking, we might want to stop and get dinner to take with us from somewhere".

"Great idea".

They reclined back and chatted till Jack told them they had 10 minutes to land.

Once they had landed, they deplaned and found a green Jaguar convertible waiting for them.

He opened the door for her and then loaded their bags in the trunk.

She read him the directions to the resort, and they found a few restaurants to stop at and grab dinner.

Jennifer used the car phone to call and place their order, and he went inside to get it.

She was reading through the policies of the resort while they waited.

"Darling, we need to make one more stop".


	9. Chapter 9

"We may have made an overstep. And I want to deal with it. So, I think we need to stop at a Target or a Walmart or somewhere like that and buy the biggest suitcase we can find, and then pack the champagne bottles into that, plus the water bottles I brought us and our dinner".

"Good thinking".

He pulled them into a Target and they went in and found 2 small cooler type suitcases on wheels. After purchasing those, they headed to the car and she quickly packed them. Everything fit perfectly, and they weren't obviously coolers by looking at them.

She directed him to the resort and they pulled up to the guard shack.

"Hi. We are the Hart's, we have a reservation".

"Yes, ma'am. Follow the path up to the main house, do not deviate from the path at all whatsoever".

"Thank you".

They pulled forward and followed the path till they got to the main house. There was a big sign that said "Guest parking".

He selected them a spot and they unloaded their bags. He went and got them a luggage cart and loaded it. She hid their beverages from the restaurant in between her tote bag and cosmetics case.

They went to the desk to check in.

"Hello, we are Jonathan and Jennifer Hart. We have a reservation for the couples' experience and the sweat lodge".

"Yes, Mrs. Hart, we've been expecting you. Your room is all set up. Here are your room keys. Here are the policies that you must follow for the duration of your stay. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask".

"Ok, thank you".

They walked to their room and found it on the first floor at the back of the main building.

"Room 187, that's us".

He opened the door and they walked in.

They had a king-sized bed, a nice large bathroom with a soaking tub, and a nice patio.

There was a phone, but no tv.

They sat down and unpacked their dinner and started eating. Jennifer was reading over the policy packet the front desk had given them.

"Darling, listen to this. Couples who stay at Sunny Springs will find themselves tapping into their innermost thoughts and feelings and desires throughout the process. As a complement to the process, we have developed a wellness program here designed to further assist the couples in reaching their innermost self. To that end, we ask that couples while going through the process and experience do the following: refrain from eating and drinking outside food or beverages-no outside food or beverages will be allowed on the premises; refrain from talking to friends and loved ones who aren't on the premises; refrain from sexual intercourse; refrain from physically touching each other with the exception of hand holding and one kiss per couple per day".

"Darling, I can call Jack. I can have him pick us up at the airport, and I will fly you wherever you want to go. This seems silly".

"Jonathan, I want to stay. I want to give it a shot. And besides, they aren't going to know what we do here in the privacy of our own room".

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point".

She finished her salad and gathered the trash. She sat down and looked over their schedule for the next day.

"We have to be up at 7. Breakfast is at 8, and the first session with Dr. Hankins starts at 9. We are supposed to wear light loose fitting clothing. So, for the whole day it looks like we have a session with the counselor, then a service, like a massage or facial, and then another session, and then a meal. This continues up till dinner, and then after dinner we have our final service of the day".

"Why are we seeing a therapist or a counselor?"

"It's part of the experience. It's so we can deepen our connection to each other, honey".

"I see. So, what's the first activity we are doing tomorrow?"

"We are doing the medicine wheel with Dr. Washington".

He finished his dinner and then took the trash out to the lobby and put it in the lobby trashcan.

He got back to their room and found her on the bed, in a green lacy nightgown.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so. And, the receipt had our name on it, so I crumpled that up and threw it away in another trash can. But, I did go to the front desk and ask them for an ice bucket, and they gave me one. So, I was able to fill it with ice and I was thinking we could put it in the cooler and chill the champagne and then tomorrow we can get more ice and add it to the cooler".

"What a wonderful idea".

After they got the champagne chilling, she put it in the closet and came back to bed.

"Darling, this doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Why give us a king sized bed if they don't want us to have sex? And for that matter, why let us stay in the same room if they don't want us to have sex? If the idea was to keep us apart, you would think they would do just that-keep us apart".

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe this place used to be a hotel and they bought it furnished".

"Yeah, maybe".

"Maybe, it's an oversight. Whatever the reason, I'm glad for it. I wouldn't want to be here and be doing this without you".

"I wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't planned it".

"Honey, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at home".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding".

She nestled onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, regardless of what it looks like, and how structured it is, we did get one thing we were after".

"What's that?"

"Time together, just the two of us. No distractions".

"Yeah, that's true".

He rolled her onto her back and wrapped his arms around her.

He started kissing her neck, right next to her earlobe.

She reached up and turned out the light and ran her fingers through his hair.

He reached up and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, causing them to spill out of her nightgown.

He slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and took her breasts into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm".

She drew her legs up and ran her feet up and down the front of his thighs.

She started rubbing his back, and dragged her fingernails along his shoulders.

He climbed off her and they quickly undressed and then he climbed back on top of her again.

He pulled the covers up around them and gave her several passionate kisses.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he expertly plunged inside of her, joining them together.

"You feel so good".

"You do too".

She kissed him as he buried himself inside of her over and over again.

"Jona…..than…oh…honey….."

"I'm coming…baby…."

They rode out the waves of their orgasm together, and clung to each other as they calmed down.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world".

"You are so handsome".

He held her close and she lightly scratched his back.

After they had both calmed down, he climbed off of her and went and cracked open the patio door.

They got redressed and snuggled up to each other in bed.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you too, baby".

She set their alarm clock, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

They walked to the dining room, hand in hand and went to the hostess stand.

"Good morning. Name, please".

"We are the Harts".

"I see. You two have been assigned to buffet lines 2 and 3, and your table is number 12. Coffee is on the far end, on the beverage aisle."

"Does it really matter what buffet line we use?"

"Yes. We split the room up and assign either lines 1 and 4 or lines 2 and 3-makes the lines go faster".

"Thank you".

They went and made their plates, and took them to the table.

"Food looks wonderful."

"Yeah, it does. Waffles, pancakes, omelets, fruit, French toast, you name it, I saw it".

Jennifer had selected the French toast, a side of bacon and sliced fruit, along with a bagel and cream cheese. Jonathan had selected waffles, toast with jelly, sausage, and a veggie omelet.

"Coffee, darling?"

"Please".

He went and got her some coffee and fresh juice and some for himself as well.

After a nice breakfast, they went to the front desk to find out where their first session was.

"Go out those doors and it's in the building straight across. And you will need this tote bag".

"Thank you".

They walked hand in hand across the pathway to their session.

Dr. Washington let them in and sat them down on the couch.

"Ok, before we begin, why don't you two tell me about yourselves? Let's make it interesting-each of you tell me about the other one. Give me ten qualities that you love about the other one".

Jonathan went first.

"She's compassionate, loving, kind, caring, generous, intelligent, honest, loyal, respectful, and reliable. There's also about 1000 more that follow those".

She patted his hand.

"Ok, Jennifer, your turn".

"He is so protective of me and our life, our things, all of that. And if it's important to me, it's important to him as well. He doesn't judge me or criticize me. He's very accepting and very fair. He's so romantic and loving and kind. He's also honest, and hardworking and loyal and passionate. And he's so incredibly intelligent and handsome. I could go on and on".

He kissed her temple.

"Great, so you both have things you like about each other and respect about the other. Are there things that the other one does that you aren't fond of?"

"Well, I do get annoyed at times when I find out that he didn't communicate with me, but I know that if he doesn't tell me about it, it's because he doesn't want me to be upset. If I need to know about it, he tells me about it. But I do get irritated when I find out he didn't tell me".

"That's a fair statement. Jonathan, is there anything that she does that you aren't a fan of?"

"I don't like how when she gets mad at me, she makes snide comments to let me know she's still mad. But I understand that she is just processing her feelings, and that's how she does that. We have a pattern-she gets mad, she makes the snide comments, and then we talk about it until we are both happy again".

"I like that you both are able to acknowledge the positive aspects of what bothers you. How long have you been married?"

"15 years next week".

"Were you together long before you got married?"

"We met and were engaged and married within 7 months".

"Ok, so now it's time for our activity. This is the medicine wheel. There are four components to the medicine wheel-physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual. The center of the wheel is our sense of self, or our soul. So, you take the directions of a compass and apply them to the medicine wheel. You start in the east. The east symbolizes the beginning, the ending and the renewal. Lots of things are represented by the east-sunrise, spring, and enlightenment. Then you have south. South represents the place that receives the most light when the sun is at it's peak. Without the sun, nothing can grow. It is most often associated with the flowing of emotions. It also symbolizes your inner child and rediscovering who you are. West, is a place of sunset, reflection. It's the end of the growing. This is the part of your soul that requires contemplation and confrontation. And finally, there's the north. The north is associated with your mental abilities, your logic, your beliefs. In order to understand each, and figure out where you need to grow, you have to look at what's between each space. So, what I want you two to do, as a couple, is take this kit and tonight, in your room, I want you to make this medicine wheel how it applies to your lives together, as a couple. You will each make one about your individual self and then make one as a couple and then bring them tomorrow and we will talk about it."

"Thank you, doctor".

They put everything into their kits and headed to their service.

First up was a massage.

"Darling, we can choose between a deep-tissue massage, or an energy-balancing massage".

"Deep tissue".

"Great choice".

They both enjoyed their massages immensely, and then headed to the dining room for lunch.

"Hi, do we have the same lines and table as this morning?"

"No ma'am. For lunch, you will be in lines 1 and 4, and today your table is number 4."

"Ok thank you. Is dinner a buffet style dinner as well?"

"No, dinner has been pre-selected by your counselor."

"Thank you".

They walked to their table and set their stuff down and went and got in line.

"Darling, remember how breakfast was like a bunch of choices?"

"Yeah".

"Well apparently lunch isn't. I see two things."

The plates were pre-made and you could select the one you wanted.

"Arugula with a sprig of basil, a slice of tomato, and some buffalo mozzarella, or a chicken tender with whole kernel corn on the side. Gluten free rolls, and tea, and ice cream for dessert".

Jonathan took two plates, and Jennifer did as well.

"As much as we are paying, the portions could be a little bigger".

"Darling, this is plenty".

They went and sat down and Jennifer went and got them tea.

She was putting sugar in Jonathan's tea, just the way he liked it when the hostess came over.

"Mrs. Hart, we do not condone our guests bothering with other's beverages".

"He is my husband. I was just making his tea for him, like I always do".

She took the tea glass from the hostess and handed it to Jonathan.

The hostess stalked off in a huff.

"Look at you getting scratchy".

"Well, you are my husband, it's not like I'm sneaking over to someone's table and putting the date rape drug in their drink".

They finished their lunch and Jennifer got their schedule out.

"We have an hour of free time, and then we have another activity".

"I saw a hammock out on the porch, want to go?"

"I'd love to". She leaned over and kissed him and then they headed out.

They were on the porch and had just climbed into the hammock when the hostess came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, I am Mrs. Sweetwater. I am the program and resort coordinator here. I just want to remind you that we do not condone public displays of affection here, nor do we allow physical touching other than hand holding".

"We understand. However, we are married, and we are both consenting adults".

"Rules are still rules, Mrs. Hart. Our rules apply to all of the guests here, not just a few".

She stalked off in a huff.

"Well, we know how she feels about things".

He wrapped his arm around her and she immediately laced her fingers through his.

"What is our next activity?"

"Couples mindfulness yoga".

"Yoga? You really want to see me fall on my ass?"

She chuckled.

"You won't fall, darling. You are so athletic. I know you will do just fine".

They sat out there on the hammock till their time was up, and managed to get in a few discreet kisses and then walked hand in hand to their room and changed for yoga.

Jennifer put on some gray yoga capris, and a teal tank top and her gray Nike's. Jonathan put on some gray basketball shorts and a white t-shirt and his Nike's.

They walked out to the field where the yoga was taking place.

An hour later, they were both extremely sweaty and very tired.

She put her hands on his chest.

"What did you think? Want me to sign us up for some couples yoga in Los Angeles?"

"I'll get back to you on that".

She chuckled and they headed to the service building.

"Ok, now we get to do a mineral therapy soak for two".

"Wonderful".

They were taken to the therapy pool and they both selected the stress relief and muscle relief soak.

They stripped down and grabbed a towel and headed to the pool. It was absolutely perfect. It was secluded, but not completely hidden from the elements. They climbed in and got comfortable.

He pulled her into his lap and started kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Darling, I have a theory about this place".

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, you know how everyone says that being told not to do something makes them want to do exactly what they are told not to do? So, I was thinking. They claim that we aren't supposed to be intimate. But they give us king-sized beds and they don't separate us at night. They claim that we aren't supposed to kiss or anything, but that hand-holding is ok. So, what if this place really does want us to be together, and they are just trying to be subtle?"

"I think the yoga was too much strain on your head, honey".

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She rested her head back against him and closed her eyes.

"Ok honey. What do you think should go on our medicine wheel?"

"I was so lost during that explanation. I am really going to have to look at it".

"You did? I think I understand it. It's like we have to put the things that we are good at, so that we know what we have to work on".

"Darling, I don't think we have anything to work on. I love you just the way you are and I love our life just the way it is".

"And I love you just the way you are, and I am very happy with our life also, but if we need to fix something, we need to fix it, honey".

"And what if we don't have anything to fix?"

"Then we will find that out too".

"Darling, why did you pick this place?"

"Well, I wanted some time with just you. And I wanted us to do something where we explored our relationship and made our marriage stronger. And I thought it would be good for us to get outside our comfort zone a little".

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you mad I picked this place?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just feel very much outside my comfort zone".

She gave him a few kisses and moved to sit beside him.

"Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"When you and your friends take girl trips to spas, do you do stuff like this? Examining your inner self and all".

She chuckled.

"No, we just get massages and drink wine and go shopping".

"Oh, so you reserve this for me?"

"Yes, darling. It's all for you".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

Just then, their time was up, so they got out and dried off and got dressed.

"What now?"

"We have about 45 minutes till we have to be at dinner. I'm going to go take a shower".

"I'm right behind you".

They walked back to their room and quickly showered and got ready for dinner.

Jennifer put on a bright blue strapless top and some black capri pants and black strappy sandals.

Jonathan put on some khaki cargo shorts, black flip flops and a green button down short sleeved shirt.

They walked to the dining hall and got their table assignment.

"Where is Atilla the Hun?"

"Jonathan, be nice. And I'm sure she's probably off somewhere butting into someone's relationship".

He fought back a laugh.

Dinner was right up Jennifer's alley, but not Jonathan's.

"Where is the food?"

"Jonathan, this is healthy. Nothing offered has gluten, or trans-fats, or artificial colors or preservatives, and it all has extra vitamins and minerals".

"And zero taste or flavor".

"Darling, you'll love it, I promise".

They made their plates and went to sit down. He went and got them drinks.

Jennifer looked at his plate and saw that he had only gotten a few things. She had a plate full.

"Darling, you hardly got anything".

"That's because they hardly offered anything".

He took a bite and made a sour face.

"What is it? Is it too lemon-y?"

"I think I miss the trans fats".

After they were finished eating, he took her hand and led her to the lobby.

"I have an idea. Just go with it".

They walked back to their room and he got his wallet and keys and told her to pretend she had a headache.

They walked to the front desk.

"Hi, we are the Harts. I just wanted to make sure that someone knows that we are heading into town-my wife has a terrible headache and we are going to find a pharmacy and get her migraine prescription refilled".

"Just be back before 11, sir."

"Thank you".

They headed to the car.

"Jonathan, where are we going?"


	10. Chapter 10

"First, we are going to find a drive-thru. And then we are going to Target or Walmart or somewhere and getting some crackers and snacks that we can keep in our room."

"Great idea".

They found a burger joint and they each ordered a cheeseburger and shake. After they were done eating, they headed to Target, and Jennifer stocked up on Jonathan's favorite snacks, while he found a duffle bag to put the stuff in.

"Peanut butter and crackers, and pretzels".

"That should be plenty".

They checked out and headed back to the resort.

As soon as they drove in and parked, Jennifer put her sunglasses on and held Jonathan's hand as they walked through the lobby.

Nobody noticed them.

They made it to their room and as soon as Jonathan shut the door behind them, they burst into laughter.

He popped the cork on their champagne and they took turns swigging out of the bottle on their patio.

"Darling, we have to do our homework".

"Can't we just copy off someone else?"

"Jonathan! We will not. And no, we can't. We don't know anyone else here, darling".

She got up and went and got the stuff out. He followed her and they sat on the bed and did it.

It didn't take too long. They figured out they were pretty happy with their marriage and their life. They both realized they need to communicate better.

As soon as they were finished, they changed for bed.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, we have our session with the counselor, and then we have our first session with the earth therapist. And we get two services tomorrow-facials and energy balancing. And tomorrow night, we get to go to a campfire and have our intention setting".

"Darling, why do we need our energy balanced?"

"Because it keeps us in tune with each other, darling. And with ourselves".

"I understand that. It's just, I already know what my energy is like and how it's balanced".

"You do?"

"Yeah. You balance me. We balance each other. We are both happier when the other is around and we instantly feel better when we see each other. You balance me better than anyone else or anything else".

"How sweet. You balance me too".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They climbed under the covers and she reached up and turned out the light.

"I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you more, Mrs. H."

He made love to her a few times and then they fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

They were up and ready for breakfast right on time.

After a plentiful breakfast buffet, they headed to their first session.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hart. How was your evening?"

"It was fine. Thank you".

"Great. So, how did you guys do with your medicine wheels?"

"Well, it was a little bit more complicated than we thought. But we think we did ok".

She pulled them out and placed them on the table.

"I think you both did very well with these. It looks as though you guys don't wish to start doing anything that you aren't doing, but rather you want to strengthen what you are already doing, which is really good".

They sat back against the couch.

"Ok, so I'm going to ask you some questions about other aspects of your lives. On a scale of 1-10, with 10 being the highest, where would you rate your sex life?"

Jennifer said 9 and Jonathan said 10.

He looked at her.

"Why are you saying 9?"

"Well, I love it, but I sometimes think I could be better for you".

"There's no way you could be better, you don't need to be better. I don't see how our sex life could be any better".

She laced her fingers through his.

"Ok, so your professional lives-how involved in the other's professional life are you?"

"Hmmm. Well, I'm a journalist who writes freelance. And I hate to not give him my full attention when he's home. So, I don't work if he is. I do my work when he's at the office. So, he isn't that involved in my career, but he's fully supportive and he always has been."

"And she comes to the office sometimes, and does whatever I ask of her, but she isn't right there with me every minute of the day".

"We made an agreement when we got married that I wouldn't tell him how to handle his business deals and he wouldn't tell me how to handle mine. And I think we have followed that, very well".

"Wonderful. So, when you two have an issue in your marriage, how do you resolve it? Is one of you more likely to apologize first?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes we do it at the same time. And if he thinks he has upset me, he will usually call and invite me to lunch, and I know that we will talk about it then. Or he will send me flowers and the card will have his apology on it. Very rarely do we keep it going".

He looked at Jonathan.

"Do you agree with that?"

"Yes, I do".

"Good. So, I don't see any real issues in your marriage that I would say are keeping you guys from communicating. And that's good, because that means you don't really have anything to work on. I think you two have figured each other out, rather well, which is the goal in marriage, to figure each other out. So, I am going to tell you that for the duration of your stay here, you need to focus on your intention setting and your rejuvenation ceremony".

"Thank you, doctor".

They shook hands with him and stood up and headed back to the main building.

They changed into gym clothes and then headed to the services building.

"We have time for two services. How about a facial and a massage?"

"Sure".

"Honey, if you want something else, we can do that too".

"A facial is fine. And I'm looking forward to the massage".

They opted for the facial first. Jennifer really enjoyed hers and did a steam face bath afterwards.

Jonathan enjoyed his too, but said he was looking forward to the massage more.

"Can we be in the same room?"

"No ma'am. We are balancing your energies, and we have to make sure they aren't interacting with each other".

"See you in a little bit, darling".

She kissed him and then headed to her room while he headed to his.

An hour later, they were back in the lobby.

"Can we add one of those mineral soaks?"

"Certainly. Pool 4, and you can grab towels outside pool 2".

"Thank you".

"Darling, why did you want to add a service?"

"Jennifer, we just paid $100 for a massage and she barely touched me. She held her hands above my skin about 4 inches the whole time".

Jennifer was laughing.

"Are you serious? She never touched you?"

"She rubbed the back of my thigh, and then ran her hands through the air the rest of the time".

"Well, as soon as we get in the pool, I'll rub your shoulders for you as much as you want".

They stripped down and got in the pool and she got behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Ohhhh that feels wonderful".

"You deserve it. You came here just because I wanted to, and you have been a good sport".

"I love you, I would do anything for you, you know that".

"And I would do anything for you".

"So what's next?"

"Well, after we soak, we get lunch, and then we have a free afternoon. We can do yoga again, we can go cycling, we can stay in the room and take a nap".

"Now you're talking".

"You really want to go take a nap?"

"I want to take a nap with you".

"I see".

She kept rubbing his shoulders and got him all relaxed.

"Darling, when is the dirt ceremony?"

"The rejuvenation ceremony is tomorrow afternoon".

"Do you have anything planned for next week?"

"I'm supposed to have dinner with Chris on Tuesday to talk about the trust. Other than that, no".

"Why don't you have him come to the house for dinner, darling?"

"I can suggest it. But I think he might be uncomfortable".

"It would be more private than if you were talking about it in a crowded restaurant".

"I suppose so. I will suggest that to him".

They finished their soak and then got out and dried off.

After they were dressed, they headed to the dining room for lunch.

Today's lunch was more plentiful, but still healthy. Everything was salad based or sandwich based.

After they were done eating, they headed to their room.

Jennifer drew the shades and changed into a pajama top, and climbed onto the bed.

Jonathan stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed onto the bed next to her.

He put his head in her lap and laid on his stomach. She started scratching his back.

After a long back scratch, he moved to lay beside her. She snuggled up to him and gave him several kisses.

"Did you set the alarm?"

"Yes, for 5".

"Perfect".

He rolled on top of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so beautiful".

"Well thank you".

She kissed him passionately, and settled beneath him.

He kissed her back and pushed her curls behind her ear.

She ran her fingernails up and down his chest.

He unbuttoned her pajama top, and kissed her breasts, as she pushed the top off her shoulders.

He kissed his way to her belly button, and then back up to her neck.

"Honey…."

"Almost, baby".

He quickly joined them together and she matched her hip motions to his.

He picked up the pace and linked hands with her.

"Oh Jonathan! Oh….god…..yes….."

They went over the edge together a few times, and then held each other as they calmed down.

Jennifer got up and went to the bathroom and put her pajama top back on.

Jonathan got under the covers.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

He went and used the peep hole and saw that it was Mrs. Sweetwater.

"One second".

He quickly slipped on his basketball shorts, and then opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Just what is going on in here? We have gotten several noise complaints of yelling".

Jennifer peeked around the door.

"Oh that. He was massaging my calf for me, I had a charley horse. It was a bad one. I apologize".

"Well, please keep it down. And if you need a massage, please schedule one with our staff".

"Yes ma'am".

He closed the door as she walked away. He turned to Jennifer.

"That was pretty good".

"Just a few tricks I learned in Boarding school. Never tell the head mistress what is really going on".

He kissed her and then they got back in bed to finish, or rather start, their nap.

They slept blissfully for the next 2 hours.

They got dressed when they woke up and headed to dinner, and Mrs. Sweetwater glared at them as they walked in.

After a skimpish dinner, they headed to the fire pit to have their intention setting meeting.

"Hello, I am Juanita Malayne. I will be doing your intention setting and the sweat lodge".

"Hi. I am Jennifer Hart, this is my husband Jonathan".

"Ok, so tell me. What was your intention in coming here?"

"To get some time away with my husband, just the two of us. And to relax with him, and get some peace and quiet, and to step outside our comfort zone a little".

"Great, great. So did your counselor identify any issues that you need to work on?"

"No. We did something called the medicine wheel and realized that while we communicate very well, we both feel we could do better".

"Ok, so that's a great place to start. Tell me something, when you two get home from work at the end of the day, what do you do?"

"Well, I work from home. So, every day when he leaves, I make sure to ask him what time he thinks he will be home and I try to be done working by then. We usually have a cocktail together and sit together on the couch for a little bit if we aren't planning on going out that night. If we are going out, then we spend time together getting ready to go out".

"So, my challenge for you both is when you reunite at the end of the day, to tell each other your high and low from the day. One thing that made you happy, one thing that made you unhappy. Really listen to what the other person is saying, tune in to how they are feeling. Discuss it if you want to, don't if you don't want to. But really try to see things from the other's perspective".

They nodded.

"Also, I want you both to take this notebook and write each other a love letter, tonight. Tell the other one three things that you love about them, three things that you want to do with them, and three things that you can't live without. When you get home from here, you two pick a time and place to read them and talk about them if you want to".

They nodded.

"Thank you".

"Thank you".

"I will see you tomorrow at your rejuvenation ceremony."

They walked hand in hand back to their room. Jonathan promptly got out the peanut butter and crackers.

Jennifer was repacking her tote bag and found the box of Belgian chocolates in the bottom.

"Here darling, you can eat these if you want".

"Where did you get these?"

"Someone sent them to the house the other day".

She went to the bathroom and slipped into a nightgown and came back.

"Jennifer, why didn't you mention this before?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal. I called the company that delivered them, and they assured me that the person who ordered them did so over the internet, and that the chocolates come in pre-packaged and pre-shrink wrapped, so they couldn't have been tampered with".

"I still wish you had told me".

"I was focusing on you and me, darling, I promise you. I didn't give them another thought. I just put them in the bag and forgot about them till now".

He nodded and opened the package.

He selected one and fed her a bite.

"Mmm, that's yummy".

They snacked a little bit, and she ate some pretzels and peanut butter and then they climbed under the covers.

"Darling, we didn't do our love letters".

"Why don't we do them when we get home?"

"Great idea".

She snuggled up to his chest, and he held her for a bit.

"Darling, we should probably call Max".

"Great idea".

He reached over and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hi Max, it's Jonathan. We are just checking in".

"Everything's fine. Did you roll in the dirt yet?"

"Not yet. I think that's tomorrow".

"Tell Mrs. H. she got a package from her father on it".

"I'll tell her. We will see you day after tomorrow, Max".

"Sounds good, Mr. H."

They hung up the phone and he turned to look at Jennifer.

"You got another package from your dad".

"Ahh… must be round 2".

"Speaking of round 2…"

He rolled on top of her and kissed her.

"My favorite round so far".

He reached up and turned out the light and made love to her, before they fell asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer and Jonathan took their time at breakfast, since they didn't have any services or sessions they were going to do.

"Want to go horseback riding?"

"Certainly".

They walked out to the stables and spoke to the stable hands.

"Have either of you ridden before?"  
"Every day of my life till I was 12. We also own several horses".

"Very well. Pick your horse, saddle up, and then we will go over the rules."

Jennifer picked a gorgeous tan horse named Buttons, and Jonathan picked a black horse named Onyx.

"Ok, so don't leave the property. Stick to the trails and come back in two hours."

"Got it, thank you".

They rode along and had a great time, just riding and then trotting and talking.

They returned their horses after 2 hours, and then headed back to their room.

They sat on their patio for a bit, just loving on each other.

After dinner, they headed to the sweat lodge promptly at 7.

"Hello. Welcome to the sweat lodge. You will both need to change into these outfits". She handed them each a white t-shirt and some white gym shorts.

They stepped behind the 3 panel screen and changed.

"I am going to light the fire while you are changing".

She lit a fire in the round fire pit in the center.

She did several chants and then told them to follow her instructions.

"The first element is water. Water restores us, heals us, and makes us pure."

They took a big drink of their water.

"The next element is air. We need the air to breathe."

They took several deep breaths.

"The next element is the fire. The fire sustains us, protects us, and prepares us".

She added some stuff to the fire and it sparked and cracked and grew really big.

"And the final element is Earth. Without the Earth, we wouldn't have any of these things".

She threw some dirt around the base of the fire.

"Now, in order for you to reconnect your spirits to the earth, take some of the dirt and rub it on your forehead."

They decided to do it to each other.

She smiled at him as she rubbed some dirt on his face.

"Now, pour some water into your hand and then rub that on the dirt".

She added some more water to make the lodge even hotter.

"Inhale each other's scents. Deeply inhale".

They repeated that several times and then finally she declared the ritual to be over.

"Thank you".

"Thank you, we appreciate it".

They walked back to their room hand in hand and headed straight for the shower.

After a very sensual shower, they got ready for bed and climbed in.

She snuggled up to him and he started scratching her back.

"Did you enjoy this, darling?"

"Overall yes. I'm not sure why we had to rub dirt on each other, though".

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"  
"I sure enjoyed getting it off you".

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I enjoyed that too".

"So what is your take away from this trip?"

"Well, to try my best to communicate with you better. And to love you more, which I didn't think was possible."

"Same here".

She leaned up and kissed him and then they fell asleep, all wrapped up together.

***Sunday***

They decided to get one more massage before leaving.

They both told the masseuse deep tissue.

Jennifer was in the lobby waiting on Jonathan when he came out.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, she actually touched me this time. She did that balancing thing at the end though, but after the massage".

She was chuckling.

They settled their bill and then headed to the car.

He called Jack from the car phone and told him they were stopping for lunch somewhere and then heading to the airport.

Within just a few hours, they were landing at LAX.

Max was waiting for them.

"Hi folks. Have a nice time?"

"The best".

"How was the dirt ceremony?"

"Dirty".

"Jonathan!"

"Just being honest, darling".

"He had a wonderful time, Max. He is more in tune with his inner self than ever before".

"Sounds mesmerizing".

They pulled up to the house and went inside.

Jonathan carried their bags upstairs.

Jennifer started going through the mail.

She opened the package from her father.

"My darling Jennifer-ready for round 2? Tomorrow, go to your mailbox. Drive north for exactly 12 miles. Then turn right at the next light, and drive east exactly 13 miles. After that, you will come to a little antique store named Goldie's. Go in there and ask for the blue light special. Love always, Pa".

She showed Jonathan the note.

"Darling, I'm more interested in how he arranged for these packages to be sent to you".

"Darling, this package is addressed to me, in Walter's handwriting".

"Got it".

She kissed him and then went upstairs to take a bubble bath, trying to figure out what she was going to find at the antique shop the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

***Monday morning***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan did, and they got ready together.

Max had made them a nice breakfast.

They walked into the kitchen together and sat down.

"Morning Max".

"Morning Max".

"Morning you two. Breakfast is almost ready. Eggs benedict, ala Max".

"What's that?"

"I added my own spin to it. A slice of tomato and instead of it being on a plain English muffin, I added a piece of cheese".

"Sounds wonderful".

He brought their plates over while Jennifer got them both coffee.

Jonathan took a bite.

"Mmmm. Wonderful Max. Especially the trans fats and preservatives".

"Would you stop? You know you enjoyed our healthy weekend, you are just being silly".

"I enjoyed spending time with you, darling. I did not enjoy the dive head first into organic food".

"Well, you better get used to it. I've been thinking about it and I want us to start eating healthier, so we can live longer, darling".

"Healthier how?"

"More salads. No more fried foods. Baked or grilled foods. More fish, less red meat".

He made a face.

"Darling, when we are both 100 and in the nursing home and living it up every day, you will be so glad that we started eating healthier".

"We'll see".

They finished their eggs benedict ala max and took their dishes to the sink.

She walked him to the door.

"Bye darling, have a good day. I love you".

"Darling, do me a favor? I have a meeting this morning, I should be done by 1. What if you and I go to the antique store together?"

She nodded.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to leave the office. I love you, gorgeous".

She kissed him a few times and then he headed to the car and she headed to the study.

She worked till 12, and then stopped for lunch.

Just as she was finishing lunch, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. I can leave here in about 20 minutes".

"Perfect. Want me to meet you there?"

"No, I want to come and pick you up".

"Ok, I'll be ready".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and went and got the letter from her father and put it in her purse.

About 40 minutes later, he was walking into the house.

"Darling?"

"In here".

He walked into the study and found her at the desk.

"Hi".

"Hi". She stood up and kissed him.

"I'm all ready to go".

They headed to the car and she gave him the directions.

It only took them about 30 minutes to get there. Goldie's was a small, filled to the brim shop.

"Looks promising".

They walked inside and straight to the counter.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Hi. I was told to ask for the blue light special".

"Ahh. Yes. It's right here".

She pulled a box out from under the counter.

"This is for you."

It was a gorgeous velvet lined box, with a stained-glass top. She opened it and found a note.

"My darling Jennifer-take this box and treasure it, like I always tried to treasure you. Examine it closely, you might find a surprise….or two. Love always, Pa".

She lifted the velvet and found another note and a small wrapped package.

She opened the package first.

"A ruby reminder on a gold ring".

"It's beautiful, darling".

"It certainly is. I wonder where he found this".

She opened the note next.

"My darling Jennifer-I sure hope that ring looks as lovely on you as I imagined. The gold band reminded me of your eyes-you have those flecks of gold in your brown eyes just like your beautiful mother did. Now here comes the fun part. A box will be arriving in the mail for you. Inside that box will be some tickets. Take them to the antique galleries that are on the tickets and pick up the packages that they give you. Your final package will have more instructions. Love Always, Pa".

The lady behind the counter carefully wrapped the pieces for them and they thanked her and headed to the car.

They headed home and went inside.

Jennifer sat on the couch and looked at the box again. The stained-glass design was extremely intricate and she just couldn't stop staring at it.

"Cocktail, darling?"

"Sure. But I want to change first".

"Me too".

Jennifer went and put the new box and ring in the wall safe in the guest room closet, and then they changed clothes.

They headed downstairs to have a cocktail, and found Max in the kitchen.

"Hi Max."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. H. Dinner is almost ready. Grilled Sea Bass, chopped salad, and especially for you, Mrs. H., sautéed zucchini with parmesan and tomatoes. Especially for you Mr. H., garlic mashed potatoes".

"Thank you, Max".

"Thanks, Max".

He lit them some candles and poured them some wine and then brought their plates over.

"I'm headed to a poker tournament. I'll see you two later".

"Night Max".

"Night. Good luck".

They had a romantic dinner just the two of them, and then they did the dishes together.

They went upstairs to change for bed.

"Want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure".

She was waiting for him to finish getting ready when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sparkles, it's Chris".

"Hi. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I was calling to set up dinner tomorrow night. My flight should land sometime around 1, so whenever you're free".

Jonathan came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Well, I was thinking about that. Why don't you come to my home and we can have dinner here? I don't feel comfortable discussing financial matters in public".

"Sure. But let me bring dinner, since I was going to treat you anyways".

"Sure, that's fine. 3100 willow Pond, in Bel Air. We will see you tomorrow night, say around 5?"

"Great. Good night Jennifer".

"Good night".

She hung up the phone and turned to Jonathan.

"He's coming to dinner at 5 tomorrow, and he agreed to come here".

"Great. What are we making?"

"He's bringing it with him".

"I see".

He kept kissing her neck.

"Darling…are we going to watch a movie or not?"

"Of course, we are. I'm just practicing for the late show".

"Jonathan!"

He picked her up and pulled her into a bear hug.

After a few kisses, they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She made them some popcorn, and he found them a movie on tv and got the room set up just the way she liked it.

She brought the popcorn and set it on the table and then climbed under the blanket next to him on the couch.

Without realizing it, Jonathan had selected a movie about a girl who loses both of her parents and doesn't know how to handle it. Jennifer was crying and wiping her eyes for most of the movie.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'll find us another movie".

She nodded. He turned the channel and then got up and got her some water.

She calmed down and snuggled up to him.

About 20 minutes later, she was glued to the new movie and he was fast asleep.

The movie ended and she leaned over and started kissing him.

"You are so handsome".

She looked over and saw a shadowy figure outside the window.

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Wake up! Someone's outside".

"Huh?"

"Wake up! There's someone outside in the back".

"Stay here".

She moved so he could get up and Freeway jumped up on the couch next to her.

He ran outside to check it out.

A few minutes later, he came back.

"I didn't see anything at all. Are you sure you saw something?"

"I'm positive. There was a person, dressed in black, looking through the windows".

She looked up at him, with panic in her eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone?"

"Not only didn't I see anyone, I didn't see anything that would indicate anyone has been out there. And darling, Freeway didn't start barking till you got upset. Normally, he would be barking his head off".

"Jonathan, I know what I saw".

"Jennifer, I believe you".

Freeway jumped out of her lap and she stood up.

"It's ok, baby. I promise. There isn't anyone out there".

He pulled her into an embrace and hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"Let's go upstairs".

She nodded.

She waited by the stairs while he locked up and turned out the lights. He checked the gate to make sure it was working properly, and that it was closed. They went upstairs together and climbed into bed. He could tell she was still anxious.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her and she fell asleep relatively easily. Once he knew she was asleep, he fell asleep too.

***Tuesday morning***

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan's alarm went off. She reached across him and shut it off and then kissed him.

"Morning, honey".

"Hmmmm".

She grinned.

"You better get up".

He slowly stretched and woke up some and kissed her.

"Good morning".

She grabbed a quick shower and then he grabbed one after her. They got ready together and then headed downstairs.

"Morning Max".

"Morning Max".

"Morning you two. Mr. H., I found something funny on the front porch when I came home last night. It's on the table. I did a quick search to see if anyone was here, but didn't find anyone".

Jonathan went and picked it up.

"It's a note. All it says is "Did you remember yet?"

"Yeah, that don't make no sense to me".

"Darling, remember those chocolates I had in my bag at the spa? The card that came with them was unsigned. It said "If you build it, they will come. If you eat these, you will remember". I bet they are from the same person".

"You're probably right".

"See? There was someone out there last night".

"Darling, I told you, I looked and didn't see anything".

"Well at some point someone had to be there if they dropped this".

"I agree".

He poured her some coffee and she took it and sat at the table. He poured himself some coffee and came and sat by her.

"Max, where exactly on the front porch was this?"

"Right in front of the door, Mr. H."

"I think I'm going to get in the golf cart and go check the fence lines. Max, did you have any trouble with the gate last night when you came in?"

"None".

"I'll be right back, darling. You stay here with Max. Max, nobody but me in or out".

"Got it, Mr. H."

He was gone about 20 minutes.

He walked back inside.

"I think I figured out how whomever it was got inside the gate. I found a step ladder that looks like it was dropped over our fence on the right side as you are coming in. I am assuming that whomever it was kicked the ladder over instead of bringing it with him as he climbed back over the gate. I think I'm going to call a fence company and have them come put a second fence up along the inside, about a foot away from the other one".

"Great idea".

He sat down and had breakfast with her, and then got up to leave.

"I should be home around 4 or 5, darling. Are you going anywhere?"

"Not that I know of".

"If you do, have Max drive you?"

She nodded.

She took her dishes to the sink and then walked him to the door.

"I love you. Have a good day. Try to be home by 4, since Chris is coming at 5?"

He nodded.

"I love you too".

He gave her a few sweet kisses and then headed to the office.

She went to the study and finished writing thank you notes for flowers and attendance at her father's funeral. She worked on that for about 3 hours and finally had it finished.

"Max, when you go out, will you run these by the post office, please? And can you pick up a couple rolls of stamps?"

"Yes, Mrs. H."

"Thanks".

She spent the rest of the day researching an article and getting it somewhat written.

Around 1:45, the phone in the study rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome."

"Are you busy?"

"Not terribly. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm about to head into a meeting and I just needed to hear your voice, that's all".

"How sweet. The faster you get the meeting over with, the sooner you can come home darling".

"I know. I really do love you, darling".

"And I really do love you".

"Ok, they are calling for me. I have to go. I love you, I'll see you in a little bit".

"I love you too". She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

Before she knew it, it was 4 p.m.

Jonathan called and said he was on his way, so she went upstairs and took a quick shower and changed clothes.

She decided on a pair of black pants, a gold sparkly tunic and a black sparkly belt, with black heels.

She pulled her hair up and curled it, and redid her makeup.

She heard him come in the house.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

He came up the stairs and found her struggling to put a necklace on.

"Hi darling".

"Hi honey".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Darling, can you fasten this please?"

"Certainly".

He fastened the necklace around her neck and then held her for a moment.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too".

A few kisses later, they were headed back downstairs.

Chris showed up right on time at 5.

"Hi, come on up".

She opened the gate for him and then headed to the door.

"Hi, welcome. Come on in".

"Hi Sparkles. You look beautiful".

He swept her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Here, let me take that to the kitchen. Can we get you a cocktail?"

"No thanks. Just water for me".

"Hi Chris. Great to see you again". The men shook hands.

Jonathan headed to get his water while he and Jennifer sat on the couch.

"Jennifer, I wanted to tell you, I found this on the driveway. Not sure if you dropped it or anything".

"Oh thank you".

She put the note on the bar and returned to the couch.

Jonathan brought his water to him.

"Ok, so here's the paperwork about the trust. It's pretty straight forward. You sign everywhere the pink tabs are, and I will file the paperwork. You should have the money deposited into your account in within 90 days."

"Darling, let me see that".

She handed him the paperwork and he read over it.

"So, I've been thinking. I think I want to set up a separate bank account for the trust to go into. I will go to the bank tomorrow and then give you the account numbers and then you can file the paperwork".

"Sounds perfect".

Jonathan handed back the paperwork to Jennifer.

"Looks ok to me".

"Thank you, darling".

"Well of course, it's ok. It's the same paperwork her father agreed to".

"Chris, after you file this paperwork, what's left to close my father's estate?"

"That's it. There's a judge in town that I will take the paperwork to and have him sign off on it, and then that will be it. Judge Rellick, remember him?"

"Do I ever? He was the toughest judge in the county. I cannot believe he's still practicing".

"He's not, really. He fills in when Judge Thompson goes on vacation".

"Well, shall we eat? I'm starved".

"Sure".

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and they headed to the kitchen.

Chris followed right behind them.

He had picked up dinner from La Scala, and had gotten baked ziti with meat sauce for Jennifer, chicken parmesan for him and Jonathan and a salad for everyone.

"This looks positively divine!"

"Yeah it does. Darling, do you want to eat inside or outside?"

"Inside is fine".

Jonathan set the table and Jennifer made everyone plates and then Jonathan got everyone a water.

"Jennifer, I hope that you don't mind, but your father clued me in to a scavenger hunt that he was going to send you on. He and I met and discussed it, and he told me how he wanted things spaced out. I'm sure you must be wondering how he's been able to send things to you from beyond the grave. I just want you to know that if it isn't me sending you the packages, it's his houseman, Walter. But your father wrote it all out and designed it and left clear instructions on when things should be mailed. Everything was wrapped and labeled in order, so we don't know what it is in the packages but we know what order to mail them in".

"I had a feeling he had talked people into helping. Thank you for being so kind to him all these years. He really liked you".

"He was a good man, Jennifer. Good solid head on his shoulders, not afraid to say how he felt".

They had a nice dinner and then retired to the couch.

Jennifer sat down next to Jonathan and leaned back against him.

"Chris, did you hear about the neighborhood reunion?"

"Yes, it's in two weekends. I am glad you brought that up, I forgot to tell you about it earlier. The first night, we are meeting at The Horseshoe. And the second night, we are going to have dinner at my home, with everyone".

"Well that sounds lovely. We will definitely be there".

"Wonderful. I'm sure we will have a great time. It's probably been 20 years since we were all in the same room".

Jennifer leaned forward and put her glass down on the coffee table.

"Well, I will go to the bank tomorrow. How long are you going to be in town for?"

"I fly home in the morning".

"Great. So you will be back at the office by the time I get done with the bank, most likely. I can fax the account numbers to you, or overnight them, whatever".

"Sounds great. Well, I better get back to my hotel. It was great to see you, Sparkles".

She walked him to the door.

"It was great to see you too".

He kissed her cheek and then shook hands with Jonathan.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Chris".

"Anytime, Jennifer. Anytime".

They saw him out and Jonathan went and opened the gate.

Jennifer came back inside and went and sat by Jonathan again.

"Now, you see. He was a perfect gentleman the whole night".

"Yes he was, because I was here".

She got up and went and got the note off the bar.

She unfolded it and started to read it.

"What's that?"

"He said he found it on the driveway when he was driving up".

"That's weird. I got here right before he did and I didn't see anything".

"He handed it to me as soon as he walked in."

"What does it say?"

"Remember".


	12. Chapter 12

They headed upstairs to change into their pajamas.

"Darling, look at it this way. I came home at 4. He got here at 5. We have a gated yard, with a buzzer system. We didn't buzz anyone in or out. I was the last one to come home before he got here. I did not see anything on the driveway. I would have definitely seen that. There's no other explanation, darling. He has to have been the one that left it."

"Darling, isn't it possible on some level that if someone came on to the property last night and dropped the note that Max found, that they could do it again this afternoon and drop the one that Chris found?"

"I suppose it is possible. Anything is possible. But is it probable? I don't think so".

She slipped on a nightgown and then started putting on a coat of baby oil.

"I just hate to suspect my friends. I mean, let's say it is him. What does he have to gain out of this? I am not leaving you, and if I was, it wouldn't be for him. And leaving me notes and sending me unsigned chocolates and flowers isn't going to get me to leave you or go to him, so what's the point?"

"My fear is that he wants the inheritance. And he will stop at nothing to get it".

"Well, I hope you're wrong. Because if you aren't, then he isn't the Chris I grew up with, nor he is a Chris that I recognize."

"I don't want to be right about him or his bad intentions. But it's hard to ignore the signs when they are so obvious to me. And I think they are obvious to me because I don't really know him".

"That's probably true".

She climbed into bed next to him.

"Darling, it doesn't bother you that I wanted to open a separate account for the trust, does it?"

"No, I actually think that's a great idea. We can keep things separated that way".

"That's what I was thinking".

She snuggled up to his chest.

"I don't mean separate as in mine and not yours. What's mine is ours, darling. I just mean it will be easier to keep track of what we spend out of the trust that way".

"I know that. You want me to go with you to the bank?"

"No, that's alright. What bank should I use?"

"Well, how much are we talking?"

"Excess of 570 million".

"Citibank. They are more substantial than Piedmont".

She sat up on one elbow and looked at him.

"Darling, I know that you weren't particularly thrilled with the idea of him coming to dinner. I just want you to know, I appreciate you being a good sport".

"Oh you do?"

"Yes. Want me to show you how much I appreciate it?"

"That's what I had in mind".

He leaned up and kissed her and then turned out the light.

She giggled and kissed him back and then he made love to her a few times before they fell asleep together.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was at home, working on an article, when she heard the gate buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for a Jennifer Hart".

"Come on up".

Jennifer buzzed the gate open and then opened the door.

"Hi, sign here please."

She signed the form and then he handed her a box.

"Thank you".

She took the box to the coffee table and opened it.

It was stacks of paperwork that she tried to decipher but couldn't make out. There was a note on top.

"My darling Jennifer-There are only three clues left after this. I am positive by now that you know exactly what is going on and how this will end. Hidden somewhere in this paperwork are the instructions that tell you what to do. I am sure that you will find them in no time, you were always the smartest girl in every room, not to mention the prettiest. I love you immensely-Pa".

She decided to see if Jonathan could figure it out. If not, she would call Chris and get him to tell her.

She went back to her article and worked till Jonathan got home.

He came home around 5, and she was so focused on her article that she didn't even realize it till he was kissing her.

"Hi. When did you get here?"

"Just now".

He took her hand and led her to the den and made her a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll make your cocktail".

"No, it's alright. I'll get it".

He started giving her a foot rub.

"Darling, I got this package today, and I can't make sense of it. I tried earlier, and it made my head hurt. Will you help me with it?"

"Certainly".

She leaned forward and grabbed a stack of papers.

"Ok, so it looks like everything is in sets of two. Two pages stapled together. The front page of each is French, or German. It's just that the font is so small I can barely see it and it's smudged and it was making my head hurt".

He sat back and looked at it and then reached over and got the magnifying glass.

"Darling, this isn't in French or German. It's in code."

"Code? What kind of code?"

"I'm not sure yet".

He turned the page over and found that it was all in English.

He turned the page back over and then got up and got a legal pad and pen.

He handed it to her.

"Darling, I'm going to call out a letter and I want you to write it down. Let's do a few and see if they start to spell something out".

"Alright".

About 15 minutes later, she had a word in French.

"Arrosoir".

"What does that translate to in English?"

"Watering Can".

He turned the page over and found that it was titled "Watering can".

They did a few more and found them to have the same pattern.

"Darling, I think these might be art pieces."

She started to make a list of all the titles and when she got to the bottom of the stack, there was a pink piece of paper.

"My darling Jennifer-take these papers to this address. Ask for the manager, follow her instructions. I love you, Pa".

"Well, I guess that's what I am doing tomorrow".

"No darling, it's what we are doing tomorrow. I will work a half day and then come take you to the address".

She leaned up and put her arms around his neck.

"You're wonderful".

She kissed him several times, and then they started putting the papers back in the box.

"Darling, where is Max?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was going out, that was a few hours ago".

"He's probably at the track".

"Which means he won't be home for a bit, and we have the house to ourselves".

"So we do. And how ever are we going to entertain ourselves, Mr. H.?"

"Well, why don't I take you to dinner?"

"You could. Or we could get comfy and order in".

"Marvelous idea".

He started kissing her and had just moved his kisses to her neck when the phone rang.

He sighed.

"I'll get the phone, you just keep going".

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? Hi, it's Davy. Davy Wilson. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time".

"No, not at all, this is actually a wonderful time".

She ran her fingers through Jonathan's hair.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have been promoted. I am now going to manage the Piedmont bank in Los Angeles, on Alameda and 3rd. Is that the branch you do business at?"

"Well, sometimes. There is a closer branch to our home, but that one is close to my husband's office".

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, I will be more than happy to help you out".

"Thank you. And if you ever need anything, you can always call us".

"Thank you".

They hung up and she returned her attention to Jonathan.

"Was that your lovesick friend again?"

"No. It was Davy".

"Oh I see. Admirer #2".

"Would you stop? He was just calling to tell me that he is being transferred to Los Angeles, and will be managing the Piedmont bank near your office on Alameda and 3rd".

"I see". He continued to nuzzle her neck.

"And besides, I am only interested in admirer #1, and he's a little busy right now".

"Oh he is? What is he doing?"

"Kissing my neck".

"Great answer".

He pulled her back on top of him, as she giggled.

"Jonathan, you are going to hurt yourself".

"Well, then you are going to have to nurse me back to health".

"With pleasure".

She leaned down and kissed him nice and slow.

They made love right there on the couch, and then got up and went and changed into their pajamas.

"Darling, how about we order in from Espana?"

"Great idea. I'll even make some margaritas to go with it".

She put on a black lace nightgown and black lace robe.

He called and placed their order and then they headed back downstairs.

He played the piano some while she sat next to him and rubbed on his arm and finished her wine.

Freeway started barking to let them know their dinner was there, so she went and buzzed him in, and paid for the delivery.

He found a movie on tv for them, and they ate on the couch.

She fed him bites of her chicken quesadilla and he fed her bites of his enchilada verde.

After they were finished, she took their plates to the sink and put them in the dishwasher and then came back and snuggled with him.

She nestled back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, do you remember the first time you and I were in New York at the same time?"

"Yep. We spent an evening just like this at your old apartment".

"That's right, we did. One of my most favorite dates of ours".

"Really?"

She turned and put her head on his chest.

"I mean, I love all of our dates, don't get me wrong. But you and I had met in London and things were so chaotic, and then all of a sudden, we were in love and getting married and you were meeting my father and then I had to go back to the city and work out my notice and sell my apartment and you had to go back to California. And then you called and said you were coming to the city and I was so excited, and when you showed up at my place in jeans with roses and pizza and a bottle of wine, I was so happy that we could just be us for an evening".

"Yeah, that was a fun evening".

They watched the movie for about 30 minutes and then the phone rang.

Jonathan reached behind him and picked it up.

"Hello?"

He talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Darling, we should probably change, we are going to have company".

"Who?"

"Stanley".

"At this hour?"

"Yes, it's important. And he gets flustered when he sees you in real clothes, so I can only guess what will happen if he sees you in a lacy nightgown".

She took his hand and led him upstairs.

He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. She threw on a t-shirt and some yoga pants.

They were sitting on the couch when the gate buzzer rang.

She got up and buzzed him in and then opened the door.

"Hi Stanley".

"Hi Mrs. Hart. Hi Mr. Hart."

He came over and set up his computer on the coffee table.

He pulled up the document and showed it to Jonathan.

"5 properties for sale by Hart Industries. 5 of them were bought by the same person. And that person is using the same IP address as the person buying up all of the Hart Industries stock".

"I thought we suspended the stock sales".

"We did. But it still tells me who is trying to purchase some and what their IP address is".

Jennifer curled up on the couch and read a little while they worked on that.

A couple hours later, Jonathan looked over and found her fast asleep.

"Take 5 Stanley. Let me take her upstairs and get her settled and I'll be right back".

"Sure, Mr. Hart".

He got up and picked her up and carried her upstairs.

He got her into bed and gently took her yoga pants off her and tucked her in.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Goodnight darling, I love you".

He went back downstairs with Stanley and worked a few more hours.

They finally called it quits around midnight, and then after he had seen Stanley out, he came upstairs and joined Jennifer in bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer heard Jonathan's alarm go off and nestled closer to him as he turned it off.

"Morning darling".

"Morning".

She gave him a quick kiss and then headed for the shower.

He got in behind her and she was downstairs when he came downstairs.

"Morning Max".

"Morning, Mr. H."

"Darling, how late were you and Stanley and I up last night?"

"well, you clocked out about an hour into it."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. So, I carried you upstairs and tucked you in, and then Stanley and I worked till shortly after midnight".

"Oh. Did you get it all fixed?"

"No. But we are keeping an eye on things and we have a plan in place".

After they finished breakfast, she walked him to the door.

"I love you, honey. Have a good day".

"I love you too, darling. I'll see you tonight".

He gave her a few kisses and then left.

She was working on an article around 11, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, it's Chris. Listen, my office was broken into. And all of my files were destroyed. So, I called the bank that has the trust, and their Los Angeles office is going to send a copy of the trust paperwork within the hour by courier to your house. Is there any way you could sign it and overnight it back to me?"

"Certainly. I will call you as soon as that takes place".

"Thank you so much, Jennifer. I apologize for any inconvenience".

"It's no trouble at all. I'll call you back in a bit".

She hung up the phone and got back to work, and about 20 minutes later, the gate buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Urgent delivery for Jennifer Hart".

"Come on up".

She buzzed them in and opened the door and signed for it.

"Thank you".

She went and told Max she was going out and would be back soon, grabbed her purse and keys and headed to Jonathan's office.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer walked into Jonathan's office and found him on the phone.

He motioned for her to come to him and was confused as to why she was there.

He stood up and hugged and kissed her.

"Listen, Frank, something's come up. I'll call you right back".

He hung up.

"What a pleasant surprise".

"Hi darling".

She kissed him a few times.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Nope, not at all".

She kissed him again and then leaned against his desk.

"Darling, Chris called this morning. He said someone broke into his office, and destroyed all of his files, so he sent me new trust fund paperwork by messenger to sign and we have to overnight it back to him. Can we add it in to the office overnights?"

"Certainly".

She turned around and called him and put him on speaker.

"Hi Chris? I'm here in Jonathan's office. I got the paperwork, and I'm going to sign it. I just need an address on where to send it".

"2424 Crestview Circle, in Hill Haven. And Sparkles, is there a third party who can witness your signing the papers?"

"Yes, we can use Jonathan's secretary. Her name is Deanne Stewart".

"Wonderful."

"We will do this and then send it within the hour".

"Great. Thanks again, Jennifer".

"No problem. Thanks, Chris".

She hung up and then he buzzed Deanne in.

"Yes, Mr. Hart?"

"Can you please witness my wife signing these?"

"Certainly".

They signed in all the right places and then Jennifer addressed the envelope and applied the postage and Deanne took it to the mail room to be sent out overnight.

Jennifer and Jonathan were in his office chatting when Stanley burst in.

"I went to that address, from the papers in the box. They are closed till October 15, so I will have to go back".

"Well, as soon as they open, we will be there".

Jonathan turned to Stanley.

"Mr. Hart, I got a hit on the IP address. It belongs to a Mark Walters, of Salisbury, Maryland".


	13. Chapter 13

"Stanley, are you sure?"

"Positive, Mrs. Hart".

He handed the report to Jonathan.

"Well this is just nonsense. Mark has never been in to buying stock, that's not his game. Why, he's never left Hill Haven, and Hart Industries isn't in Hill Haven, so what would he want with Hart Industries stock?"

"Maybe he thinks it's his path to your inheritance".

"Jonathan, I am not having this argument with you again. Mark Walters isn't an uncommon name, and this doesn't prove anything".

"Nobody said it did, darling. We are just going to look into it".

"Well, you are wasting your time. You aren't going to find anything on Mark Walters".

"Well, isn't it better if I look into it and find nothing than if I don't look into it and there's something there to find?"

"No. It's best if you don't suspect everyone you come across".

"I don't suspect everyone I come across. But I do suspect people who come crawling out of the woodwork after a funeral where a large inheritance is suspected".

"You already investigated him and found nothing."

"That's not true. I investigated him and found that he has 2 high alimony bills plus a lot of child support to pay. So, what if he's thinking that your inheritance would pay those bills pretty nicely for a while?"

"Jonathan, you are acting like I'm just going to give away my inheritance, or give someone other than you access. You know me better than that".

"I am not suspecting you of anything. I am trying to protect you from whatever is going on".

"I am telling you that Mark didn't do this, Jonathan".

"And I am telling you that I'm going to check it out".

"Fine. I will leave you be so you can do just that".

She grabbed her purse and walked out.

"Mr. Hart, I apologize-I didn't mean to upset her".

"You didn't, Stanley. It's alright. I apologize that you had to see that".

He and Stanley got back to work, while Jennifer drove home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer went and got a pedicure on the way home. She was hoping that it would relax her and calm her down.

She had been sitting in there about 20 minutes when Susan Kendall came in.

"Jennifer, hi! How are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Great."

She picked her color and sat down next to Jennifer.

"I didn't know this was your pedicure place".

"It's not, usually. But, I was on my way home from Jonathan's office and he and I sort of argued before I left, so I thought a pedicure might calm me down".

"You and Jonathan argue? I don't believe it".

"It's nothing major, but when we were home dealing with my dad and all that, the lawyer that my dad used is an old boyfriend. And the bank president where he kept his accounts is another old boyfriend. And then an old friend who I did grow up with but didn't date called and said we were having a neighborhood reunion and did I want to come, and I said yes, and I mean, I'm going to be there anyways getting ready for an estate sale. And for some reason, my husband is insisting on having my friends investigated. He has this mistaken belief that they are after my inheritance. Someone has been sending me flowers and not signing the cards, but I'm thinking that's a coincidence or maybe the flower shop isn't double checking. He's convinced they are trying to steal me away from him".

"Well, Jennifer, money does change people. Especially if you didn't grow up with it."

"That's what he keeps telling me. But like I keep telling him, I know my friends and if I thought they were guilty, I'd come out and ask them. But I don't. He thinks Chris is being too forward with me. Except he came to the house the other night for dinner and was a complete and total gentleman the entire time".

"Well, look at it this way. You've never had an inheritance like this before. And sweetie, all Jonathan wants to do in life is love you and care for you and protect you. And if that means that he has to investigate your friends to do that, that's ok. It's not like he's going to physically attack them or anything. He's just doing a background check on them. And if it comes back clean, great. If not, then at least you know who you can and cannot trust".

"Yeah, I guess you are right".

She finished getting her toes done, and sat there talking to Susan for a little bit before heading home.

She pulled up to the house and parked and went inside.

She was in the kitchen when he got home.

"Hi".

"Hi". She went to him and kissed him.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour".

"Can I help?"

"Sure, but you might want to change first, so you don't get messy".

"Ok. I'll be right back down".

She continued making their dinner while he changed clothes.

He was back a few minutes later.

"What are we having, darling?"

"Crab cakes, chopped salad and oven rice".

They cooked in silence, and then finally he spoke up.

He walked over to her and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry we fought earlier. You are the last person on earth I ever want to fight with".

"I'm sorry we fought too. But you cannot investigate my friends and expect me to be happy about it".

"I don't expect that. And to be fair, I wasn't investigating your friends. I was investigating a business matter pertaining to my company".

"Fine. I'll give you that one. But still, you were investigating my friends, were you not? I mean before today".

"Yes, I was. In order to protect you, darling".

"Protect me from what? People I have literally known my entire life. People that have never hurt me in any way, shape or form. And you keep saying that you think they are after my inheritance. What makes you think that I am going to be so taken by them that they get it?"

"I don't think that. But I want to be ready, if we know that they are planning something".

"Your investigation won't reveal that they are planning something".

"Well, I said I was sorry and that's all I can do."

They returned to cooking in silence for a few minutes.

They scraped everything into a bowl and then she mixed it together and then put the bowl back in the fridge. She got out the lettuce while he got several paper towels off the roll.

She brought the lettuce to him.

"And sometimes, in a marriage, one person tells the other one before they make a major decision. You know, like buying a car, buying a house, having children, investigating their wife's childhood friends".

"Jennifer, I said I was sorry. I know you won't believe this, but I don't want to be investigating your friends. I want everything to be as normal and stress free as possible, so I don't have to worry about protecting you. But life isn't like that all the time. And might I remind you that I started Hart Industries from nothing, Jennifer. We didn't even have a building. I didn't have so much as a desk. And I grew it slowly over time into what it is today. And If I think that someone is trying to take it from me, I am going to do whatever I have to in order to protect my company. I will investigate the president of the united states if I have to, in order to save my company. It is not my fault that your friend's name came up as the result of an investigation my employee did on a business matter".

"No it's not. I never said it was. However, had you not already investigated my friend, would you have still had him investigated today when his name came up?"

"Yes, I most definitely would have. He bought 5 buildings that were for sale. He keeps trying to buy stock in the company in high amounts. They are currently selling for $500 a share. He isn't trying to buy a share at a time, he's trying to buy hundreds of shares at a time. That's not normal".

She finished chopping the salad and put it all into a bowl. She got out the crab mixture and he started frying them while she set the table.

"Well, all I can tell you is it's disheartening to find out someone you grew up with and trusted and really respect is being investigated by your own husband".

"I'm sure it is. But wouldn't you rather know the truth than find out too late that they are trying to scam you or con you or worse?"

"I don't like any of it. I don't want to know any of it".

She got the wine out and poured herself a glass.

He finished frying the crab cakes and then went and made himself a cocktail.

She made their plates and took everything to the table.

He came back and put the frying pan in the sink and ran water in it to cool it.

He came over and embraced her.

"Darling, I love you, more than anything. I don't want to see you upset or disappointed or anything like that with anyone. But I have to figure out why your friend Mark has taken such an interest in my company. And the fact that he did it right after your dad died, that cannot be a coincidence".

She nodded.

"I tell you what. Will it make you happy if I come with you to the reunion and meet with him and ask him myself why he wants to purchase all the stock and the buildings?"

"Yes, it would".

"Fine. I will do that".

"Thank you".

She leaned up and kissed him and then they sat down to eat.

They did the dishes together and then Jennifer went to take a bubble bath.

She found him and Max watching baseball when she came back downstairs.

She curled up and sat with him and laced her fingers through his.

They stayed downstairs till the game was over and then told Max they were going up.

"You two go up, and I'm going in".

"In?"

"Yeah, in to my room. I'm going to bed too".

"Oh. Goodnight".

Max locked up and got all the lights off.

Jonathan and Jennifer changed into their pajamas and then climbed into bed.

"Darling, maybe Mark came into an inheritance and that's why he is trying to buy stock. Maybe someone is working on his behalf. Isn't it possible that there are other explanations besides him trying to get to me?"

"Yes, that's why I am investigating to find out what it is".

"Darling, but don't you see? If you keep investigating my friends, how am I going to be able to look them in the eye again knowing that you are investigating and digging into their pasts?"

"Just the same. It's not the kind of investigation where they know I'm digging around, it's the other kind, where they don't know".

"Maybe from now on, I shouldn't know that you are doing this".

"Well that was the idea, darling, but you walked in and overheard me on the phone and then you also happened to be present when Stanley told me about it. I like you being involved though".

"I like being involved too, but not when it's about my friends. Not when it makes us argue".

"I don't like arguing with you either. In fact, I absolutely hate it. But, like I said, I will do anything to protect you".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"I love you, darling. I love that you want to protect me and that you do protect me. Maybe when the trust comes in, this can all die down some".

"Maybe".

He held her till she fell asleep and they slept all night long nestled together.

***The next week***

Jennifer was home and packing them for their trip to Hill Haven.

She had packed his suitcase and was now packing hers.

She heard him come in downstairs.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

He came upstairs and came over to her side of the bed.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. Almost ready?"

"Yeah, I guess".

She leaned up and kissed him and then resumed packing.

He changed clothes, and then helped her finish packing and took their bags downstairs.

"Darling, I was thinking. After this reunion, I want to stay and help with the estate sale. You can come back if you want to, and I can fly home afterwards. Can you have your shipping line drop off a pallet of boxes and tape just in case I have to pack anything up?"

"Great idea. I will make the arrangements tomorrow".

She packed a tote bag with a few more things and then they said goodbye to Max and drove to the airport.

They had a very quiet flight, and a very quiet drive to Hill Haven.

He laced his fingers through hers as they pulled up to the house.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. This has to be done".

They went inside and said hello to Walter and put their things down, and then freshened up.

"Walter, we are going to the Horseshoe for a while. We will be back later".

"See you then, Miss Jennifer".

They got back in the car and she gave him directions on how to get to the Horseshoe.

They parked and walked inside to a round of cheers and applause.

Jonathan bought everyone a round, and they settled in among her friends.

She introduced him to everyone.

"We are so glad you made it".

Mark Walters came over and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you".

"It's great to see you too".

The band started playing again, and several people went to dance.

Jonathan and Jennifer took Mark aside.

"Hey, we just wanted to let you know that we appreciate your interest in Hart Industries, but we have temporarily suspended the sale of stock. I promise, as soon as it's opened back up again, you will be the first to know".

"What are you talking about? I haven't been trying to buy any stock".

"You haven't?"

"No, I haven't. I can barely afford a babysitter, much less stock options."

"What about the buildings?"

"I promise you, I haven't bought anything pertaining to your company".

"Well, our mistake. I'm sorry, when Jonathan's employee said the sale was registered to a Mark Walters, you were the first one I thought of".

"No worries. Where is Hart Industries based?"

"California".

"Wow. I've never left the East Coast, let alone having been in California. I could never move that far away from my kids".

Just then, one of the neighborhood girls came up and asked Mark to dance.

"Excuse me".

They went to dance, and Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Well, that answers that".


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan took her hand and led her to the dance floor and they shared a few dances.

"So apparently there is another Mark Walters who is interested in your company".

"Unless he's a-lying to us, or b-someone is using his name".

"Ok, can we not go down this road again?"

"Fine. I promise that I won't bring it up until there is something to tell you".

"Thank you".

She leaned up and kissed him as the song ended.

They went and sat down with everyone. Jonathan played a round of darts with the guys while the ladies chatted.

"Has anyone seen Davy Wilson?"

"He moved to California last week. Didn't tell anyone. I went in his branch and asked to speak to him and they told me he had moved".

"That's odd. He called me and told me he was moving, but he made it sound like it wouldn't be for a couple months or so".

"Jennifer-who is your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband of almost 15 years".

"Oh? Chris had told all of us you weren't married".

"No, that's not the case. I'm very happily married".

The ladies all chatted about what they were going to wear the next night and what they were up to since everyone had graduated.

Jennifer got up and went and played darts with Jonathan and the guys for a couple rounds.

They stayed a couple more hours and then everyone called it a night.

"Jennifer, you and Jonathan are coming to dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, we are".

"Wonderful. Here is my address. Party starts at 7".

"Great, thank you".

"I made a few appointments for you-the property appraiser is coming tomorrow at 11, and the lady who will be running your estate sale is coming tomorrow at 1".

"Wonderful! Thank you so much!"

They walked arm in arm back to the car, and he held the door open for her.

They drove back to Hill Haven, stopping to pick up dinner on the way.

"How about we get into our pajamas and then eat in the tv room?"

"Great idea".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You always have the greatest ideas".

He kissed her back and they went inside.

They changed into their pajamas and headed to the tv room and curled up on the couch and ate.

Jonathan found them something to watch, and they just relaxed a little bit.

"Darling, have you ever had an appraisal?"

"Yes, several times".

"So, what am I supposed to ask the person?"

"Nothing, really. You just tell them you want them to appraise the property so that you can determine a selling price. They will ask you questions, like how old the buildings are, if you want to break the land up into pieces, things like that. And then they will take their equipment and survey the property and all of the buildings, and then give you a price range".

"I see".

"A property this big, I imagine they will do aerial surveying as well".

She snuggled up against his shoulder.

"Am I supposed to pay this person or tip this person?"

"Pay yes, tip no".

She looked up at him.

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"Well, I fell in love with a gorgeous redhead and everything just fell into place".

"Good answer".

He kissed her a few times and just held her for a few minutes.

"How many acres is the property?"

"484".

"Well, the average price per acre of farmland is $5-7000".

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Add in a home on that acre, and the value goes up by a lot, depending on the condition of the home. Add in a barn and equipment, plus horses if the buyer wants, and darling, you are looking at a nice chunk of change".

"I hope someone will love this place as much as we did".

"That's all you can hope for, baby".

They watched tv a little longer and then headed up to bed.

She snuggled up to him in the middle of the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, remember a couple weeks ago when we were at the spa, just the two of us, and nobody to bother us?"

"Nobody except Atilla the Hun".

"Feels like so long ago".

"I know. Relaxation time with you always goes by so fast".

"Well, with my inheritance, we can afford to go away for a long time together, longer than normal that is".

"Darling, we can't just leave Max for weeks, that wouldn't be fair. And I still have the company".

"I know. Sure would be nice, though. Only thing I know for sure is I want us to get a new bed and new mattress, and maybe update the kitchen some".

He rolled over on his side and nestled next to her a little.

He started kissing her cheek.

She started scratching his back, and leaned her head against his.

"Darling, what kind of mattress do you want?"

"One of those memory foam ones that you can sink into. And I want a platform bed".

"A platform bed?"

"Yeah, like the kind that have the straight edge".

"And what do you want to do in the kitchen?"

"Well, I want to redo the layout, darling. I want to make it so that the overhead cabinets are all against a wall, and I want to add some more counters, and I want to look into an indoor grill, or a hibachi stove, maybe".

He moved his kisses to her neck.

"We can do whatever you want to in the kitchen, baby. You pick it out and we will do it".

"You are so good to me. And we will pick it out together".

"Deal".

He leaned up and kissed her lips.

She stroked his cheek while he kissed her, and felt him slip the spaghetti strap of her nightgown off her shoulder.

She slipped her arm out and he rolled on top of her.

He slipped the other strap off of her and then sat her up and pulled it off her.

He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her.

She started unbuttoning his pajama top, and finally pushed it off him.

"You are so beautiful".

"And you are so very handsome".

He climbed off her and took his pajama pants off, as she wriggled out of her black lace panties.

He returned to her and took her in his arms and settled on top of her.

After several romantic kisses, he kissed his way across her neck and back up to her earlobe, which he nibbled on for a minute.

He kissed his way down to her breasts, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, lightly biting and sucking on it for a minute.

"Ohhh".

She reached down and squeezed his butt, and let her fingernails drag up his back.

He spent a few moments on the other nipple, and then kissed his way up to her lips again.

He wound his fingers in her hair as he kissed her and cradled her head in his hands.

He reached down as he kissed her, and drew her leg up, and slipped inside of her.

She kissed him as he sank himself inside her over and over.

They were both unable to keep from moaning and groaning in the heat of passion.

"Faster, honey".

"You got it, baby".

"Oh God Jonathan…yes".

He took her over the edge and followed right after her, and then kissed her as she calmed down.

"That was magnificent".

"All because of you, baby".

He settled on top of her and she scratched his back.

A few minutes later, he climbed off her and they snuggled up and went to sleep.

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Jonathan were downstairs for breakfast by 8.

"Morning Walter".

"Morning, Miss Jennifer, Mr. Jonathan. Breakfast is ready, if you are".

"Great. Here, let me help".

They had a lovely breakfast in the dining room and then Jennifer helped Walter with the dishes.

Jonathan was in the living room when Jennifer came in.

"Darling, can you help me with something? I need to find the house papers to show the appraiser".

"Certainly".

They went to the study and looked through the filing cabinets.

"Darling, here it is".

"Thank you, darling".

She went and put them on the table by the door.

She decided to go room by room and make a list of things that she wasn't willing to sell.

She had just finished that when the appraiser got there.

She went and answered the door and let him in.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Hart".

"Hello, I'm Joseph Murray. I'm here to do an appraisal".

"Yes, we've been expecting you".

"Wonderful. Well, I have my equipment outside. If you don't mind, I want to ask you a few questions and then I'll get started".

"Certainly".

She led him to the living room and they sat down.

"This is my husband, Jonathan Hart".

They shook hands.

"Ok Mrs. Hart-first off, how many acres are we dealing with?"

"484".

"And are we appraising the entire property?"

"Yes, we are".

"How many buildings?"

"Well, there's this house. It's 2 stories with a top attic. 5 bedrooms, 3 baths. Then there's the barn and the stables, and there's also a hay barn with a loft, and an old guesthouse on the property".

"Do all of the buildings have running water and electricity?"

"This house, the guesthouse and the barn and stables all have running water and electricity. The hay barn has electricity and there's a water spigot outside of the barn, but it doesn't have a bathroom or sink or anything."

"Very well. Are there any bodies of water on the property?"

"Yes, there is a duck pond North of the barn and stables, and the east side of the property runs up against a creek. And there are a few wells by the horse pens, but they aren't functional".

"Very well. Would either of you like to accompany me to the other buildings on the property?"

"I will darling, so you can prepare for the estate sale".

"Oh, great idea. Thank you".

"We can take the golf cart".

"Splendid. One last thing, Mrs. Hart. Do I have your permission to do some water samples and soil samples on the property?"

"Of course. Please, feel free to do whatever you need to".

"Thank you. We should be back in an hour or so".

They headed outside and she got to work packing up family photographs and making a list of what was in each box.

Before she knew it, Jonathan and Joseph were returning.

"Darling, we're back".

"Hi".

"Mrs. Hart, If you don't mind, I am going to sit down and do some calculations and then we can talk prices".

"Wonderful".

Jonathan helped her move some boxes to the dining room while Joseph did his calculations.

He asked for the paperwork on the house, as well as a copy of the property taxes.

After about 30 minutes, he was ready to talk to Jennifer.

"Ok, so first of all, I did soil samples on the duck pond and the stream. How much ownership do you have over the stream?"

"Full. But I can't recall my father ever doing anything with it, really".

"I see. Well, the good news is the water in both of those locations is of excellent quality. I tested the soil along all 4 borders of the property, as well as in the direct center, which indirectly is located just south of the stables. The soil quality is excellent as well".

"Glad to hear it".

"So, based on that, coupled with local property sales, I am giving you the range of $8-12,000 per acre".

"Really? That's more than I was expecting".

"Well, that's just land only. The land only acreage price would be more towards 8000 while the acreage plus building price would be 12000. You have 10 acres in the 12000 price range, and 474 in the 8000 price range. I estimated the pond to be 3.64 acres, and the value of water acreage is 8800. Based on the age of this house, and how well it has been maintained, I would give this house alone a value of $750,000. I would give the barn and stables an evaluation of $250,000, and I would give the guesthouse an evaluation of $100,000. The hay barn is showing obvious signs of wear and tear. However, it is still adequate for storing hay. I give that an evaluation of $80,000. So that gives you a grand total, if you sold the entire estate as one piece, of $5,064,032.00".

"That much?"

"Yes ma'am. You have high quality water, soil, and furnishings. This is an absolutely gorgeous estate".

"Thank you".

He signed the paper at the bottom and then put it in a file for her.

"If you choose to sell this estate, give this to your real estate agent and they will know what to do".

"Thank you, very much".

Jonathan saw him out and then came back to Jennifer.

He could see she was overwhelmed.

She took his hand and they went to the study.

She found the original deed to the house and property and found that her parents had purchased the estate at a foreclosure auction for $324000.

"Your parents got this place for a steal".

"Yeah, I agree".

She looked up at him.

"Darling, do you agree with his evaluation of the property?"

"Yeah, I do. I think we should consult a real estate agent, and if they don't, then we can get a second opinion. But it sounds pretty good to me. I also think you should only sell it once, and not split it up".

"Oh, I would never split this place up".

They worked on some more boxes and then the estate sale lady arrived.

Jennifer opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Bridget Owens. I'm here to talk about having an estate sale".

"Hi, come on in. I'm Jennifer Hart".

They went to the living room.

"Ok, so I hope you don't mind, but I got the ball rolling. I went room by room making a list of things that are not for sale. And I've boxed up most of it already. And I made a list of questions. I am trying to sell this place all at once. So, if we could advertise that, I would appreciate it. I also have 12 horses for sale, and I would like to advertise that too".

"Wonderful. You have no idea how helpful this is".

"There is one room off limits to the estate sale, and that is the bedroom off the kitchen on the right. It belongs to our houseman, Walter. Everything in it belongs to him. But everything else is fair game".

Bridget was taking notes.

They walked from room to room and discussed everything, and then they went back to the living room.

"Ok, so I think we can do one mega sale here on the property if you don't mind. We can have someone in here running the estate sale. We can also have someone on the property running a sale of the horses. And, this is a little unconventional, but if you don't mind, I think I would like to have an art sale, and move all of your art pieces to one location, and have a sale on those".

"Whatever you think is best, you are the professional".

"You have such an extensive collection, I just think it would be easier that way".

They hammered out the details and agreed to have the sale in 2 months.

Jennifer wrote them a check and thanked her for coming, and saw her out.

"Darling, I have a horrible headache. I'm going to go take a nap. Will you please wake me around 5 if I'm not up?"

"Certainly. Why don't you go lie down, and I'll get you some medicine?"

"Thank you, darling".

She headed upstairs and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top and climbed in bed.

Jonathan came right up with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

While she took the pills, he closed the drapes and got the room as dark as possible.

He kicked off his shoes and stripped to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed next to her.

He reached behind her and started massaging her neck.

A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

He woke her up exactly at 5, and they got ready for the dinner party.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I am. Did you nap with me?"

"I sure did. Best nap I've had in ages".

Jennifer put on a pair of black wide-legged pants, and a dark green v-neck wrap blouse. She paired it with black heels, and some chunky black earrings. She decided at the last minute to straighten her hair and give the ends some wave.

Jonathan had on some Khaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt.

They walked hand in hand downstairs and she went to the kitchen to tell Walter they were leaving.

"Don't wait up for us, Walter. Have a nice evening".

"You too, Miss Jennifer".

They walked outside and he opened the door for her and helped her in the car.

As they drove along, she turned to him.

"Darling, there's one more place we need to go this weekend. Will you go somewhere with me tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly. Where is it?"

"There's a car garage in town, and my dad kept a few cars there. I want to go check it out and decide if I want to keep them or sell them".

"What kind of cars did he have?"

"Well, he had a few original Fords, but I was looking through some papers and found that he purchased an Aston Martin a couple years ago. I just want to check it out".

"I want to check that out too".

She laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

They were quiet for a few moments and then Jonathan squeezed her hand.

"Darling, if we go to the car garage and actually do find the cars, what is your plan regarding them?"

"Well, I suppose I would find a classic car dealer to check out the Ford's. I might also find a car museum and just donate them. I haven't really thought about it too far".

"Well, suppose that you find the Aston Martin. Do you have any plans for that?"

"If we find the Aston Martin, I will let you keep it, darling".

"Good answer, Mrs. H."

They pulled up to Chris' house and parked.

"Darling, did you tell me that Chris is single?"

"Well, single as in not married, yes. But last night, I chatted with some of the ladies and they told me that he had been dating someone. They seemed reluctant to tell me who it was, so I'm sure it's someone I know".

She decided not to tell Jonathan that the ladies had told her that he had been saying that Jennifer was single.

They held hands as they walked up to the door and Jennifer rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the door was opened by Mark Walters.

"Well, hello. Come on in".

"Hi."

Jonathan helped Jennifer with her jacket, and they headed into the living room.

"Hi Jennifer, Jonathan. Glad you could make it".

Chris was standing in the living room, with a gorgeous blonde on his arm.

A few other members of the neighborhood gang showed up and they all headed into the dining room for dinner.

As soon as they walked in and saw what was being served, Jennifer gasped and looked at Jonathan.


	15. Chapter 15

"I had the caterer make all of your favorites, Jennifer. And I talked Walter into telling me what you like, and he may have even given up a recipe or two".

"That's incredibly thoughtful of you, Chris. I appreciate it".

"Ok everyone, make your plates. We have steak skewers, veggie skewers, shrimp salad, toasted ravioli, grilled artichoke hearts, spring rolls, pork sliders with homemade barbecue sauce, lobster rolls, salad cups and mac and cheese."

Jennifer and Jonathan made their plates and then went and sat down in the living room.

He went and got them a cocktail, and came back to her.

Chris and his date headed to get their plates.

"So, what's the deal with his date?"

"Her name is Diana Foster. He dated her when we broke up to try and make me jealous. According to the ladies last night, she just divorced her husband and came crawling back to Chris".

"Interesting".

They sat around talking and chatting for a few hours and then Jennifer got up and went to get some water.

Chris cornered her and took her to the kitchen.

"I wanted to get you alone from everyone, so that I can tell you that your trust fund paperwork has been processed. You should receive the money within a couple weeks".

"Thank you".

"And I also wanted to tell you that if you ever wanted to revisit things, the door is always open."

"Revisit things?"

"Yeah, revisit things. Just like the old days".

"I'm sorry, did I miss something, or did I say something you didn't understand or did you say something I didn't understand?"

"I don't think so. But Sparkles, you can't deny that there has always been this thing between us. You can still change your mind".

"Chris, whatever you think is between us, isn't."

"That's not true. If I feel it, surely you do too".

"Read my lips, Chris. I'm married, and very happily".

"So what? I can make you happier than he can. Jonathan makes you what, an 8 or a 9 on a 1 to 10 scale? I can guarantee you that I'll keep you at 18, for starters. Probably a 20. You would never want for anything ever again".

"Jonathan keeps me at infinity, Chris. There will never be anything between me and anyone else ever again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my husband".

She moved past him and walked out of the kitchen and went and sat by Jonathan.

He kissed her temple as she sat next to him.

"So, Jennifer, what are your plans now?"

"Well, we live in California. And with Pa gone, there's really no reason to keep the estate. So, I'm going to put it up for sale in the coming months".

Chris came and sat by Diane and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Are you sure that's wise, Jennifer? A sale like that will be permanent. And you love that house, and the estate".

"I'm positive. It's the best decision".

"Why don't you think about it? I mean, I know I love seeing you when you come in town, and I'm sure the rest of us feel the same. If you sell it, we won't see you again".

Jonathan spoke up then.

"My wife is capable of making the best decision for herself, Chris. She's very good at managing her own affairs. If she says she wants to sell her father's estate, then she will".

"Nobody is debating her intelligence, Jonathan. But grief can sometimes cloud a person's thinking. I care for you, Jennifer. I just want to make sure you are thinking clearly".

"Oh, my head has never been in a clearer state. The estate is for sale. Excuse me".

Jennifer got up and headed to the bathroom.

Chris tried to make small talk with Jonathan.

"Do you have any cute nicknames for Jennifer?"

"Just one. Wife. Well, two actually. Love of my life".

Mark started asking Jonathan about his time in the Navy, which took the heat off Chris.

Jennifer was coming out of the bathroom as Diane was coming in and they bumped shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"Oh that's all right. Listen, Jennifer, I wanted to tell you, there really isn't anything between me and Chris. He paid me to come be his date tonight. He doesn't really want me around though. And that's ok. It's you he wants. I know that you and I had a sort of rivalry many years ago, but as far as I'm concerned, that's all in the past. If you want Chris, go for him".

Jennifer held up her left hand.

"Am I the only one who still thinks that rings on a person's left ring finger mean they aren't available? I'm not looking for anything with anyone besides my husband. If you want Chris, you go for him. You won't find any resistance from me. I never considered you a rival or felt like we were in a feud. And I find it sad that you only came here tonight because he paid you".

Jennifer headed back to Jonathan.

"Darling, I have a bit of a headache. Do you mind if we head back to Pa's house?"

"Not at all. Let me get your jacket".

Jennifer started saying her goodbyes and thanking everyone for coming just for her.

She gave Mark a long hug.

"I am so glad I got to see you. Take care of yourself".

"Will do, gorgeous. When I'm in the mood for some California real estate, I'll be sure to contact your husband".

She hugged the ladies and then Jonathan came back with her jacket and purse.

"Here darling, I got you a bottle of water to drink so it won't get worse".

"Thank you, darling".

She and Jonathan walked over to Chris.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Chris. I'm sure you will hear from me in a few days".

"I look forward to it. Thanks for coming, Jennifer. Nice to see you again, Jonathan".

Jonathan held her hand as they walked to the car.

She kissed him a couple times before she got in the car.

As soon as he got in, she scooted closer to him and linked her arm through his.

"How's your headache?"

"Oh, darling, I don't have a headache. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Happy to oblige you, darling".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

They had a quiet ride home, and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He pulled up to the front of the house and parked and turned the car off.

"Darling, we are home".

He turned and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up baby, we are back at the house".

She woke up and kissed him and got out of the car.

He opened the door for them and she went upstairs to put her pajamas on.

He went and talked to Walter for a few minutes. Jennifer came and joined them a few minutes later.

"I thought you were in bed".

"No, I was just changing".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Darling, what if I made us a special snack, and you went and put your pajamas on, and we just relaxed a little bit together?"

"I like that idea. I'll be right back down".

He kissed her sweetly and then headed upstairs, as she headed to the kitchen.

She made their snack and had it waiting for him in the TV room.

"Graham crackers and milk. You know me so well".

She kissed him and laid against him for a minute.

"Darling, I owe you an apology".

"For what?"

"You were right about Chris. He is after me. I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see it because I didn't want to see it".

"Darling, did he hurt you? I'll go back over there and turn him into patio furniture if he did".

"No, nothing like that. But he did corner me when I got up to get some water and then took me into the kitchen and he told me that if I ever wanted to revisit things between him and I that he was very open to it. I told him I was happily married and that I had no plans of changing that, and he tried to show me that he could make me happier".

"Show you how?" Jonathan's lips were pursed together and had basically disappeared, as they always did when he was mad.

"His direct quote was "Jonathan keeps you at what, an 8 or a 9 on a 1 to 10 scale? I promise if you are with me, I will keep you at least an 18 or 20". So, I informed him that you keep me happy at infinity, and that I am not looking to change things between you and me and I left the kitchen. When I got up to go to the bathroom, I was coming out of the bathroom as his friend Diana was coming in. And she told me that if I wanted him, I should just go for it because they aren't really together, he paid her to be there tonight. I told her that I didn't want anyone else and that if she wanted him she should go for it. And I also told her that I find it sad that even though she was part of the neighborhood gang, she only came tonight because he paid her".

"And then what?"

"Then I came and told you that I had a headache so we could get out of there. That was just me not wanting to deal with either of them anymore tonight. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, darling. I guess I just didn't want to see that someone I considered a friend would have bad intentions".

"It's alright, you don't really owe me an apology. But darling, you still have to interact with him, he's the lawyer of your father's estate after all".

"Well, I have a plan for that. I was thinking, what if we called your lawyer and had him recommend someone from here, and we went to talk to them-maybe they could take over the estate and send him a formal cease and desist letter? Whomever we hire to take over won't have to do much, if Chris has done all that he says he has".

"Sure, if that's what you want".

He pulled out his phone and called his lawyer and asked him to recommend someone.

"Absolutely. His name is Nathan Redmond. His specialty is estate law".

"Thank you, we appreciate it."

Jonathan called the number and spoke to him for a few minutes and he agreed to come by the next afternoon to talk to them.

"Darling, I'm going to call Deanne and have her reschedule my calendar for Monday and Tuesday. I don't feel right about leaving you here alone".

"Just Monday. I don't think I need to do anything else tomorrow besides finish packing a few boxes, and meeting with Nathan. So, we could probably fly back home on Monday".

"You got it".

They stretched out and laid down on the couch.

He held her as they watched TV and she fell asleep in his arms.

About an hour later, he eased out of her embrace and got up to go to the bathroom.

He was passing by the front door when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it and found Chris standing there.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here tonight, you know that?"

"Please, I just want to speak to Jennifer for a few minutes if I may. I didn't come here to cause trouble".

"I think you have bothered her enough for one night".

"Please, it will only take a minute".

"She has a headache, that you caused".

"Jonathan, where did you disappear to?"

He sighed.

"In here, darling".

She came and saw him talking to Chris.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had company. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you, for a few minutes, if you'll let me".

"Fine. But if you talk to me, you do it with my husband present. I don't have any secrets from him".

"Fine".

They went and sat down on the couch. Chris sat across from them in an armchair.

"I just wanted to apologize. I should have never tried to encourage you to start anything with me while you are married to Jonathan. I crossed a line and I'm sorry".

"You damn sure did".

Jennifer squeezed Jonathan's hand.

"I hope you can forgive me, Sparkles".

"Chris, I'm very happily married, and like I've already stated, that's not changing. However, even if I wasn't married to Jonathan, that doesn't mean that you and I would be together. We aren't a good fit and we found that out in high school."

"I disagree with that, but I respect your feelings".

"How can you disagree?"

"It's always been you, Jennifer. You've always been the one for me".

Jennifer sighed.

"Do you remember the night we all drove to the beach and you got upset with me because someone complimented me on my bathing suit and you got in the car and left me there? I had to take a cab home and then explain to my father why I had to borrow $60 for cab fare. Not to mention the fact that I don't think we ever had a date that didn't result in you getting angry and storming out".

"Yes, I remember that. I wasn't always known for making smart decisions".

"You don't say".

Jennifer squeezed Jonathan's hand again.

"Chris, Jonathan has never done anything like that to me. He cares about me on a level that nobody else can. If I fall asleep, he carries me up to bed sometimes. He doesn't just wake me up, he picks me up and carries me to bed. He knows when my tires are low, and how long it's been since I had a battery check on my car. He knows how to make my favorite cocktail, and what to order for me in a restaurant. He can look at me and instantly tell what mood I'm in, know how he should fix it if I'm not happy and then he does it. He loves me, plain and simple. And I love him more each day. He is my happily ever after. I think you need to just accept the fact that I am not your happily ever after".

"You're right. I'm sorry".

Jennifer stood up.

"Well thank you for coming by".

"Thank you for seeing me."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He stuck his hand out to Jonathan and Jonathan reluctantly shook his hand.

Jennifer saw him out and then locked the door behind him.

She turned and wrapped her arms around Jonathan.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you too".

"Thank you for not turning him into patio furniture, although he certainly would have deserved it".

"Trust me, I wanted to. But I told myself that he isn't worth it, and that you would be upset with me and that is never worth it. So for now, he gets another day to breathe without medical help".

She chuckled.

They walked back to the TV room and sat down and finished their graham crackers and milk.

"Darling, you didn't mention to Chris that you are switching lawyers."

"That was by design. I figured it would be more official with the cease and desist and that if I had told him tonight, he might have tried to grovel. Nobody needs to see that".

"You are the smartest woman in the world, you know that?"

"I know. I married you. I think you are rubbing off on me".

"I can think of something else I'd like to do to you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Darling, I'm a little cold in here. What do you say we call it a night and head to bed?"

"I say absolutely, Mrs. H."

They cleaned up from their snack and then turned out the lights and went upstairs.

They spent a few hours making love and then fell asleep.

***Sunday morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan had breakfast with Walter and then headed to the car garage.

She got the key from the clerk at the garage.

"He had 6 bays, and they are all together. 112-118."

"Does he have an outstanding balance?"

"No ma'am. He has paid up through the rest of the year".

"Ok, thank you".

They drove to the bays and opened them up. They discovered that Stephen had a 1959 Ford, a 1966 Mustang, a 1967 Chevy Camaro, 1984 Aston Martin convertible, a 1987 Rolls Royce convertible, and a 1974 Pontiac Firebird.

Jonathan was in heaven with all the cars. First one he sat in was the Aston Martin.

He started it up and let it run for a few minutes. He checked it out under the hood as well.

Jennifer called Bridget from the estate sale. They agreed to add the cars to the estate sale. They decided to do the estate sale in the morning, and the auctions in the afternoon, in stages.

Jonathan came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, the Aston Martin purrs like a kitten. And she has a full tank of gas, too. And I gave her a thorough look-see under the hood and didn't see anything that looks alarming".

"Pa always kept his vehicles serviced and maintained".

"Darling, I want you to close your eyes and picture you and me, driving up and down the coast of California in the Aston Martin".

"Jonathan, I told you last night we wouldn't be selling that one. It's yours, darling. But I don't understand why you want it so bad. We already have an Aston Martin".

"We have a 1980 model, darling. This is a 1984."

"Oh, big difference".

She grinned at him.

He kissed her.

They locked up the other car bays and headed back to the house.

"I think I'm going to ask Bridget to bring a car expert to check out the vehicles before the auction".

"Wonderful idea".

Jonathan contacted his shipping company and arranged for them to come to the house tomorrow to pack up the boxes she wanted to take back home.

"We can have them put the car on there as well".

"Great idea".

They pulled up to the house and went inside.

Walter had made lunch, so they sat and ate with him.

Afterwards, Jennifer and Jonathan went to sit in the den to wait on the lawyer to come.

Jennifer made a short list of everything that was involved and what Chris had told her.

Nathan showed up right on time, and Jonathan let him in.

"Thank you so much for coming".

They sat down and explained everything to him.

"Ok, so this is an easy fix. I can make some calls tomorrow and see what he has filed and what he hasn't, and then whatever he hasn't done, I will pick up and do. I will also send him a cease and desist letter, that not only tells him to stop doing anything professionally on your behalf, but to also only contact you through me".

"Thank you, I would appreciate that".

"I expect this will take 10 phone calls tomorrow, plus the letter. So, I am only going to bill you today for that. I will draw up another bill for the rest, whatever that may be. Also, do you need me to be present here at the house at any time to represent your interests?"

"I may in the future but I can't think of any time that I will at the moment".

"Ok, so we can plan that later."

She nodded.

She got out her checkbook and wrote him a check and then thanked him. Jonathan walked him to the door and then came back and sat next to her.

"Darling, I'm starting to have second thoughts. I don't want to be deceitful where Chris is concerned. I just don't think that he can remain professional".

"You aren't being deceitful. He was deceitful when he took you in the kitchen and tried to get you to see him behind my back".

"Yeah, that's a good point. I just hate to think that I'm going to hurt his feelings".

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"This is reason #412 why I love you, darling. You always worry about other people's feelings before your own. But baby, it's ok for you to stand up for yourself. And if someone else gets their feelings hurt by you standing up for yourself because they wronged you, that's just part of it. It's ok".

"You're right".

She snuggled with him a little longer, till she felt better.

"I am so ready for us to get back to our normal, everyday lives."


	16. Chapter 16

***A few days later***

Jennifer was at home, working on an article.

She and Jonathan had gotten home two days before.

Jonathan was supposed to be home from the office soon.

The phone rang, so she absentmindedly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Jennifer Hart please?"

"This is she".

"Hi. This is Nathan Redmond. I just wanted you to know that he has done everything he told you he had done. He was delivered the cease and desist letter and he contacted me and stated that you have a balance with him for fees paid, that he would be returning to you. I told him I thought that would be ok".

"Thank you".

"In my professional opinion, he has done some great legal work on your behalf and your father's behalf".

"Oh I know that, my issues with him aren't professional issues. I have known him since kindergarten. It's just he can't keep things professional, and I feel it would be disrespectful to my husband if I continued to stay in contact with Chris".

"I understand. So, as soon as you get the trust in your account, please notify me. And if you need me to represent you, please call me and we can set that up. If I hear from him, I will let you know".  
"Thank you so much, I appreciate it".

She hung up and got back to her article.

About 15 minutes later, the intercom buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for Jennifer Hart".

"Come on up".

She buzzed them in and then got up and opened the door.

"Hi. Sign right here, please".

"Certainly".

She signed the clipboard and handed it back to him.

He retrieved a box from the car and brought it back.

"Where would you like me to put this?"

"On the table is fine, thank you".

He set the box on the table and then left, and she went to the table and opened the box.

It was an absolutely exquisite flower arrangement.

She pulled it out of the box and started looking at it. The vase was sparkly black, square with a thick edge. The flower arrangement was filled with bright flowers-hot pink roses, white fox glove, hot pink bromeliads, pink lotus, white heliconia, hot pink plumerias, and one absolutely perfect purple ombre dahlia. She dug for the card and pulled it out.

"You and me against the world, babe. Forever".

She took the flowers to the coffee table and put them in the center, and then picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. You busy?"

"Not terribly."

"Good. I got a phone call from Nathan, that everything had been taken care of and that Chris had actually filed everything he was supposed to have filed, and that he had been in contact with him. I feel better about it. Oh, and your flowers came, darling. Thank you".

"What flowers?"

"The ones you sent me for our anniversary tomorrow."

"Jennifer, I didn't send you any flowers. Not yet at least".

"Oh. Well, I assumed they were from you based on the card. Oh well".

"What does the card say?"

"You and Me against the world, babe. Forever".

"I see. Well, it is you and me against the world, but those aren't from me. I think we figured out how Chris contacted you".

"Maybe. Although Nathan said he had told him he was going to be sending me a refund of fees I have paid that he won't be using, so I just assumed it would be in the form of a check, not a flower arrangement".

"I tell you what. I'll be home in an hour, and I'm going to take you someplace really special. Pack an overnight bag, just in case".

"Ok. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and went and packed them both an overnight bag.

She went and told Max not to cook them anything for dinner because they might not be there.

She brought their bags downstairs and put them by the door.

She was on the couch with a cocktail when he got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi honey".

She went to him and hugged and kissed him for a bit.

"We are all packed."

"We are?"

She nodded.

"Well, I made the reservations after I talked to you, so we are going to need to add a few more things to it".

She carried her bag upstairs and he grabbed his.

"Do I need a fancy outfit, darling?"

"No, just a nice one. You will need swimwear, though. And maybe instead of this being an overnight bag, it should be a weekend bag".

She packed a few more things and then grabbed a sparkly blue bandeau bikini and a black and white striped string bikini and held them up to him.

"Which one?"

"Both".

She packed them both and then zipped her bag and told him she was ready.

"I'll be right down. Will you make me a club soda with a twist of lime, please?"

"Absolutely".

As soon as she left the room, he packed her anniversary gifts and then zipped his bag.

He came downstairs and found her putting his drink in a travel mug.

She made another one for herself and then they headed out.

"Bye Max".

"Bye Max".

"Have fun you two, wherever you are going".

He opened the door for her and helped her in.

He loaded their bags and then drove them towards the city.

They pulled up to LAX, and parked near his plane.

"Oh, we are flying somewhere. Interesting".

He just smiled at her and remained quiet.

They boarded the plane and he told Jack that the location was a surprise.

"Got it, Mr. H".

They got settled for takeoff.

"Darling, there was someone at the reunion the other night that I wasn't introduced to."

"Oh? I'm sorry, I thought I introduced you to everyone".

"Well, I thought you did. But the more I think about it, the more I'm remembering that this person didn't speak to anyone hardly all night. He was sitting in the corner at the Horseshoe, and just sort of nursing a beer. And he was at the party at Chris' house, but he never really joined in the conversation".

"Hmm.. what did he look like?"

"About my height, somewhat lanky, dark brown hair."

"That could have been anyone, really. We had a lot of friends in the neighborhood back then".

"How did you guys come up with calling yourself the neighborhood gang?"

"I'm not sure, really. If you go out of the driveway and turn left, the street dead ends into a cove. There's a field that runs behind the houses there. I used to take Sweet Sue there for some long rides, and that's how I met them. They were already calling themselves the neighborhood gang when I met them. I went to school with Chris and Davy, but I didn't know the others".

"Was there anyone from the neighborhood gang not there the other night?"

"Yeah, 2 people. Davy, and Anthony Flynn. Anthony was my very first boyfriend. He got suspended in 7th grade and his parents sent him to live with his aunt. I didn't see him again till college."

She was quiet a moment.

"Darling, maybe the person you are thinking of wasn't one of the neighborhood gang. Maybe it was the husband or boyfriend of one of the ladies".

"Yeah, maybe. It's just bothering me that I didn't speak to him. Like I should have extended a hand to him and asked him to join us".

"You were perfectly charming as always, darling. I'm sure whomever it was, they haven't given it a moment's thought".

"Yeah, hopefully".

He took several sips of his club soda.

"So, if you didn't send the flowers, I wonder who could have".

He gave her a pointed look.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count".

"Jonathan, do you really think it's him? I mean Nathan said he agreed to the terms of the cease and desist".

"Yeah, well, was the card signed?"

"No, it wasn't".

"Ok, so we can't prove it was him. And he's smart enough to know that we can't prove it. But that doesn't mean that it wasn't. In my opinion, it was 50/50 earlier that it could have been him, but now that I think about it, it's 100/100 that it is".

"Jonathan, it very well could be someone else too."

She leaned against his shoulder and started scratching his chest.

"Darling, do I get any hints about where we are going?"

"No. I want you to be completely surprised".

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"Stanley, at the office. He is running things, and there is a project he is doing that I am very interested in the outcome, so I told him to call me when he finishes it, and for emergencies only outside of that. I wrote it down in the kitchen for Max, in case of emergency".

"Darling, I feel bad about us going off and leaving him all the time. We need to bring him with us somewhere".

"We will, I promise".

"I am so excited I get to spend alone time with you".

He leaned over and gave her a long, passionate, slow kiss.

"Darling, is this trip going to be all about you surprising me, or do I get to surprise you too?"

"I have some surprises lined up. I think we can work your surprises in as well".

He kissed her again, and laced his fingers through hers.

Suddenly, Jack came over the intercom.

"Ok lovebirds, we will be landing in about 10 minutes".

"Thank you".

They buckled back up and prepared for landing.

Once the plane was safely on the ground, they got their things together and then walked down the steps to the car Jonathan had reserved.

"Thank you, Jack. We'll be in touch".

"Sure thing".

He held the door open for Jennifer, and then got in the driver's seat.

"Darling, I've never been here before. Can you read me these directions as we go?"

"Certainly".

He handed her a piece of paper with typed directions.

The name of the place they were going to and even the city and zip code had been blacked out.

She helped him find his way to the mystery location. They parked and went inside.

"Darling, why don't you sit over there while I check us in?"

"Alright".

He got them checked in, and then came and got her afterwards.

"Darling, when do I get to find out where we are?"

"In just a little while, darling".

They got in the elevator and took it one floor up, and then walked out to the shuttle bay.

They took a shuttle to their building, which was nestled at the back of the property.

They found their way to their room, and he let them inside.

"Darling this room is absolutely gorgeous".

They had a one bedroom suite, with a balcony and private hot tub. The balcony overlooked a private nature reserve.

"Ok, darling. We are at Sycamore Springs in San Luis, Obispo. We are spending three nights, and you get one day to pick what we do at the spa. They have one of those mineral water things like they had at the place in New Mexico".

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him.

"I absolutely love this".

She kissed him again.

"And I love you times infinity for thinking it and planning it and bringing me here".

They spent several moments kissing and holding each other.

"Jonathan Charles, does this mean you enjoyed the holistic spa in New Mexico more than you let on?"

"It was…..ok, I suppose. I still don't understand why we had to rub dirt on each other, but I liked the mineral therapy".

"Glad to hear it. What do you want to do first?"

"We have dinner reservations in 45 minutes".

"Wonderful".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is there a dress code at this restaurant?"

"Yes-clothes".

She squeezed his chin and then went and started unpacking her bag.

She decided to redo her hair, and change her top.

They headed to the shuttle bay and got to the dining area right on time.

After dinner, they came back to their room and decided to spend some time in the hot tub.

She put on the black and white stripe bikini, and got them some towels.

Jonathan called and ordered some champagne from room service and extra towels for them.

Jennifer turned on the hot tub and they set the temperature and waited for it to heat up.

She picked up the leaflet that was on the bedside table that told them about the healing properties of the springs.

He sat on the bed and she sat on his lap, and they looked at it together.

A few minutes later, their champagne and towels arrived, and they headed to the hot tub.

He helped her in and then climbed in behind her.

"Ahhh".

"Ohhh, this feels good".

They soaked and drank champagne for about an hour, and then got out.

He helped her dry off and held the door open for her so they could go in.

After they were changed for bed, they climbed up on the bed and she straddled him.

He laid on his stomach and she rubbed in some lotion all over his back.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"Well you deserve it. You willingly put up with my neighborhood friends and you didn't pound Chris into the dirt when you had the chance".

"Believe me, I wanted to".

"He deserved it, but it wouldn't have solved anything. Plus, that would be putting negative energy out into the world, and there's enough of that out there already".

He was quiet and just enjoying her rubbing in the lotion all over him.

"15 years ago, I was running around like crazy trying to make sure that everything was ready for our wedding".

"I was packing for our honeymoon, and trying to write my vows".

She kept rubbing in his lotion and then climbed off him and laid down beside him.

"Ok, my turn".

He climbed on top of her as she took off her pajama top.

He rubbed a nice thick layer of lotion on her back and shoulders and got her all relaxed.

She was almost asleep when he was finished.

"More champagne?"

"Yes, please".

She sat up and put her pajama top back on and climbed under the covers.

He went and turned on the fireplace and then came back to bed and poured them some more champagne.

She snuggled up to him and pulled the covers up around them.

"Darling, if you and I could go back and do it all over again, would you change anything about our life together?"

"Yeah, I would have it start earlier so I could love you longer".

"That's so romantic". She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"What about you? Would you change anything?"

"I wouldn't have given you such a hard time about getting to know me, that's for sure. And I don't feel like I've always been my best for you, so I would definitely be my best every time in everything if I could do it over".

"Darling, you are the best I could ever hope for, in everything we do. You don't have to change anything for me".

He held her close as they drank their champagne.

She started to get a little silly and giggly, so he took her champagne glass from her.

"I'm not finished, darling".

"Time to say goodnight, Gracie".

"Goodnight, Gracie".

"Very good".

He set his glass down next to hers and reached up and turned out the light.

He romantically made love to her by the firelight, and held her in his arms all night long.


	17. Chapter 17

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept till 9, and then got up and went to breakfast in the resort restaurant.

He had called ahead and had reserved a special table for them at breakfast.

When they got there, they had 15 red roses in a Waterford crystal vase waiting on them and a card that said "Jennifer".

"Honey, you are so thoughtful". She leaned up and kissed him before she opened it.

The card was a very sweet and romantic card, and he had thrown in several hundred dollars of resort credits for her to spend at the spa.

In the bottom of the card, there was a small "1" written in the corner.

"Thank you, darling".

She leaned over and gave him several kisses.

The waitress came and took their order.

"I'll have a mimosa, some coffee, and the artichoke frittata with a side of fruit".

"And I'll have a mimosa, coffee, and the steak and eggs, cooked medium rare".

Jennifer grabbed her purse and pulled his gift out of her purse and slid it to him.

He opened up a romantic card and then opened a small but heavy package. It was a crystal paperweight in the shape of a heart.

She had asked the jeweler to etch a "J+J" on it, and their wedding date.

"Oh darling, this is wonderful. I love this! Thank you".

"You're welcome, darling".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok, we have two mimosas, and two coffees. And here is a basket of biscuits and butter and jelly".

"Thank you".

Jennifer moved the flowers to the chair next to her so that they would have room on the table.

Jonathan picked up his mimosa.

"To my gorgeous wife on our 15th anniversary, I love you more with each passing day".

"Aww, you're always so romantic". She leaned over and kissed him.

"To my handsome husband on our 15th anniversary, whom I also love more with each passing day".

He leaned over and kissed her again, and they clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So how are we going to spend today, darling?"

"Well, I was thinking we need to do a mineral soak. And there's a package at the spa that gives each of us three treatments plus a mineral soak".

"You've really taken to this, haven't you?"

"All because of you, darling. I would have never known how good a mineral bath felt till you made me have one".

"I am happy to remind you anytime, darling."

"Ok, here is your steak and eggs, and here is your frittata with a side of fruit. Can I get you two anything else?"

"Steak sauce, please. A1 if you have it".

The waitress ran off to get him some.

"Oh darling, that stuff has so much sodium in it".

"I know, but it's so good on a good steak".

She patted his hand.

"I just want us to be our healthiest selves, darling".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You can help me work it off later".

"It's a deal, Mr. H."

After a lovely breakfast, they headed to the front desk. Jonathan asked them to deliver Jennifer's flowers to their room and then they headed to the spa.

Jennifer opted for a deep tissue massage, a pear body scrub and a stonecrop facial, while Jonathan opted for a deep tissue massage, a gentleman's facial, and a deep sea body scrub.

He arranged for them to be in the same room for all of it, and they were taken back to change into robes and slippers.

They were taken to their room almost immediately, for their massage first.

They held hands when they could, and really enjoyed their massages.

He got up and put on his robe, and then helped her up and handed her robe to her, and they went to the scrub room for their body scrubs.

Jennifer was totally relaxed after her body scrub, and Jonathan enjoyed his too, more than he thought he would.

After their facials, they were told they could go soak in the mineral tub.

"You get to pick. We can come to your room and drain and fill your hot tub with fresh mineral water, or you can spend an hour in the mineral pool underneath the waterfall, or you can spend an hour in the mineral pool that is indoors, but it might not be private".

"How about we take the waterfall one for now, and can we schedule for you to drain and refill ours later anyways?"

"Certainly. Best case-you can drain it yourself. There's a plug on the side, just pull it, and then when it's ready, call us and we can come fill it. Most people drain it when they go to bed so they aren't waiting on it".

"Great advice, thank you".

"So, here's a map that tells you how to get to the waterfall. You are going to need swimsuits for the mineral pool, as it isn't completely private".

They nodded and headed to their room.

She laced her fingers through his as they walked along.

"Darling, how long were you planning on us staying?"

"We are staying tonight and tomorrow night and then we are going home".

"Perfect".

"Did you want to go home earlier?"

"No, I wanted to make sure I could use my resort credits tomorrow. I'm thinking about a tai chi class or yoga".

"That sounds interesting".

They walked to their room and got their suits on, and then headed back to the shuttle area to head to the mineral pool.

They arrived at the mineral pool and put their stuff down. Complimentary towels and water bottles were in a basket by the edge of the pool.

They waded in and headed for the waterfall. Jennifer immediately soaked her hair in the waterfall, and moved behind it.

Jonathan came and joined her and they sat on the ledge right behind the waterfall.

Jonathan started cupping the water and pouring it on Jennifer's shoulders.

"Ahhh that feels mesmerizing".

She snuggled up to him and gave him several kisses.

"Darling, how on earth did you know I needed this?"

"Darling, we've been married 15 years. I can always tell."

"You are so good to me".

They spent a few long minutes just kissing and holding each other.

Jennifer put her head on his shoulder.

"It's so peaceful out here".

"Yeah, it is."

"Wish we had known about this place sooner, I would have dragged you here a long time ago if we had".

"Kicking and screaming, but I would have come with you".

"That's one of the things I love about you, darling. You are always willing to do or try most anything with me".

He gave her a sweet kiss.

"Darling, did you ever think you would marry someone like me?"

"I didn't know I was looking for someone like you till I found you".

"Same here. I was avoiding people like you till I met you".

"Why were you avoiding people like me?"

"Simple, darling. Andy Segrin. Tall, dark, handsome, broad shouldered. Broke my heart into a thousand pieces and took the glue when he walked away".

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, darling".

She looked up at him.

"Don't be. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have met you".

They soaked for the remainder of the hour, and then got out and dried off and headed back to their room.

They walked in and changed out of their wet suits.

"Ok Mr. H., it's 1:30. What do you want to do for the remainder of the day?"

"Well, for starters, we are very tired, darling. I think we need an anniversary nap. And then after that, we have some reservations to get to".

He slipped on some pajama shorts and his flip flops and headed towards the patio.

She got out a nightgown and slipped it on, while he went and started the draining process on the hot tub.

She got the bed all ready for them, and had just climbed under the covers when he came inside.

"Darling, can you draw the blinds please?"

"Certainly".

She clicked the light on for him, and he drew the blinds and then turned the fireplace on and joined her in bed.

When he was in the bed, she turned the light off.

They wasted no time. He took her face in his hands and kissed her so passionately it made her head spin. She ran her hands up and down his back, and kissed him with a fervor that matched his.

He pulled her onto him and she straddled his waist.

She leaned forward and let her hair fall against his chest as she kissed him.

He ran his hands up and under her nightgown and then pulled it up and over her head and tossed it on the floor.

She leaned down to kiss him again, and then he rolled them so she was on her back.

He got settled on top of her and gave her several long kisses.

She ran her nails across his shoulders as he assaulted her neck with his lips. He drove her wild as he kissed his way from her neck up to that one special spot behind her ear that still made her tremble after all these years.

"Mmmm".

He kissed his way down to her breast and sucked on her nipple for a few moments.

"Ahhh".

"Like that?"

"Always".

He sloughed his pajama shorts off and kicked them across the bed.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, while she stroked his cheeks with her fingers.

He moved his kisses back to her neck, as she completely wrapped herself around him.

She gripped his shoulders as he kissed her neck, and kissed his forehead a few times.

She reached down and grabbed his butt and then dragged her fingernails up his back.

He kissed her passionately and then nibbled on her earlobe some.

"Darling…"

"In a minute, baby".

"Honey, please…"

He focused his attention on her breasts for a few minutes, and enjoyed feeling her tremble at his touch.

He leaned up and kissed her, as she framed his face with her hands.

"I want you, baby".

"I want you too".

He rapidly entered her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

It was frenzied, crazy, passionate, romantic, and beautiful. It was just like the thousands of other times they had made love but it was also better than the first. Every single time they were together, he found a way to make it better, make it more special than the last. Not just for himself, but for her too. His focus was always on her, no matter what.

"Jon…"

"I'm coming, baby…"

"Oh yes….."

They went over the edge together and then clung to each other as the waves of ecstasy washed over their bodies.

He lightly kissed her chest as they calmed down, and held each other.

"15 of the best years of my life, baby, all thanks to you".

"You made my last 15 years pretty great too, you know".

He reached over and set the alarm and then wrapped his arms around her.

They had just drifted off to sleep when the phone rang.

He picked it up and handed it to her.

"It's for you".

She took it from him and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. H. It's Max. Listened, a lady named Meredith from Citibank called, and said she needs to speak with you right away. I have her number for you, she's waiting for your call. I'm sorry to bother you two, but she said it was really important".

"That's alright Max. No worries".

She sat up and wrote down the number he gave her.

"Thanks Max".

"How's Mr. H.?"

She looked over at him and scratched his chest a little. He was fast asleep.

"He's perfect, Max. Absolutely perfect".

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you two when you two get back".

"Thank you".

She hung up and climbed on top of him and grabbed the phone.

"Mmmm, can't get enough of me, darling?"

"Jonathan! I'm just trying to get the phone. You rest up, I plan on giving you a workout later".

She leaned down and kissed him a few times and then climbed off him with the phone in her hand.

She called the phone number Max gave her and asked for Meredith.

"Hello, this is Meredith Graves".

"Hi, this is Jennifer Hart. I had a message to call you".

"Yes ma'am. It's about your trust. You have more money coming in than our accounts allow, and I have a solution, but you have to tell me if you agree to it. I can put the maximum allowed in all of your accounts, open some more accounts for you as needed, and tie them together so that they can flow in and out of each other. Or, I can deposit the maximum allowed, and write you a cashier's check for the rest".

"I will take the first option. I am actually out of town with my husband, so if you need me to sign anything, I will have to do it Monday, after we are back home".

"That will be fine. If you want to just come by the branch on Monday, I can set this up for you and have the paperwork all ready for you to sign when you get here".

"Perfect. Thank you so much".

They hung up and she settled back onto Jonathan's chest and put the phone on his bedside table.

She had just drifted to sleep when the phone rang again.

He reached over and got it and handed it to her.

"It's for you".

She sleepily took it from him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Hart. This is Stanley. Is Mr. Hart available?"

"Certainly".

She took the receiver and put it in his hand.

"Actually, it's for you".

He and Stanley had their conversation, and then he hung up and rolled over and went back to sleep with her.

They slept really well for a couple of hours and then the alarm went off.

He turned it off and snuck out of bed and went and started her a bubble bath.

He came back and climbed in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Time to wake up, gorgeous".

He kissed her cheek a few times.

"Time to wake up baby".

She woke up and rolled over and buried her head into his neck.

"I have a surprise for you".

"You do?"

"I do".

He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and set her down.

"I ran you a bubble bath. You get 30 minutes to take a bubble bath, and then you get the next surprise".

She kissed him several times and then got in the bath.

As soon as he was back in the bedroom, he opened up his second suitcase and got out a wrapped present for her. He set it on the bed and then went to the closet and got a specific hanging bag and laid that on the bed too.

The phone rang again, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Mr. Hart? It's Stanley again. I did some more research and I think I discovered a pattern, and I'm sorry to tell you this. All the patterns lead back to Chris Perkins".

Jonathan sighed.

"Thank you, Stanley".


	18. Chapter 18

Jennifer soaked for the full 30 minutes and then got out.

She put on a robe and came out to the bedroom.

"Darling, are we going out tonight?"

"Oh yes, we are. And you have some things to wear, it's all planned out".

She reached up and grabbed his arms as he kissed her cheek.

He went to shower and get ready while she opened the package and the garment bag to see what he had brought for her.

She opened the package first, and found a gorgeous pair of strappy black Jimmy Choo stiletto heels. They were dark, but had a good amount of sparkle to them. The box had a small "2" written on it.

She opened the garment bag and found the most gorgeous evening gown she had ever seen.

It was sculpted, mermaid style, with a sparkle overlay. It was off the shoulder with a deep plunge and an open back. It was the most gorgeous shade of ocean blue she had ever seen. She took the tag off and noticed a "3" on it.

She went in the bathroom and straightened her hair and did her makeup.

She brought his suit into the bathroom and hung it up for him.

When he emerged, she was all dressed.

"Darling, can you check this tie? Holy moly, you are absolutely breathtaking". He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Thank you. And thank you for the gown and the shoes".

"There's more to come, but you're welcome".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him a few times.

"Just let me change purses and we can go".

"You brought an extra purse with you?"

"Darling, a woman who takes care of herself is always prepared with an extra purse".

She dug the black sparkly one out of her suitcase and quickly changed purses.

"Darling, are we going to be outside tonight, or inside?"

"A little of both, but no hints".

They laced their hands together as they walked to the lobby, to take the shuttle to the main building.

He stopped them at the front desk, and asked that they refill the hot tub for them.

They walked through to the main door and out to the car, and Jennifer noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Darling, everyone's looking at us".

"Because you are mesmerizing, sweetheart".

He gave her a kiss as he opened the door for her and helped her get settled into the car. It took some maneuvering, but she managed to get her dress in and get comfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner. I made us reservations at a 5-star seafood and steakhouse that overlooks the water".

They drove to the restaurant and parked and he escorted her inside.

It wasn't just a restaurant, it also had an outside dance floor.

He gave the hostess their name, and she showed them to their table.

He ordered them a bottle of Cristal Champagne, as they looked over the menus.

Pretty soon, a waiter appeared.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, I'll be your waiter tonight. Our specials are the grilled seafood medley, which comes with a dozen jumbo shrimp, scallops, a ½ pound cluster of crab legs, and a grilled lobster tail, with parmesan lemon risotto, and a garden salad. We also have on special our baked seafood lasagna, which is seafood and pasta and ricotta and parmesan cheeses in a creamy lemony alfredo sauce."

"Thank you".

They looked over the menus and then finally ordered. Jennifer chose the grilled seafood delight, and Jonathan chose a tomahawk steak with 2 grilled lobster tails.

"Darling, how on earth are you going to eat 99 ounces of steak?"

"Well, I plan on taking half of it back to the room".

"I see".

The waiter arrived with their stuffed mushrooms and champagne and poured them both a glass.

They clinked glasses, kissed and took a sip, and then he fed her a stuffed mushroom.

"Mmmm, that's amazing".

"So, what do you want to do after we leave here tonight?"

"Maybe another hot tub soak?"

"Sounds heavenly."

"Did you decide what you want to do tomorrow?"

"Yes. I want us to take a yoga class, and I want us to get stretched".

"You want us to get what?"

"Stretched, darling."

"I'm afraid to ask what that is, but it sounds like something we should do in the privacy of our room".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I mean professionally".

"I'll stretch yours if you stretch mine".

"Jonathan! That's not what I mean".

"The offer is always on the table, darling".

Their dinner arrived and they ate and chatted.

"Darling, while we were sleeping, I got a phone call from Max. The lady from the bank called. She said that my trust is more than their accounts allow and she wanted to know what to do with it. She gave me two options and I told her which one I wanted, but I'm having second thoughts".

"What were the options?"

"Open as many accounts as necessary, and fill each one to the max, and then tie them together so they flow, or open one account, fill it to the max, and give me a cashier's check for the rest. I picked the first one".

"That's what I would pick. Do you really want to walk out the door with a cashier's check for that amount of money?"

"You're right. No, I don't. I made the right decision".

They finished their dinner and then he asked the waiter to hold their table while they headed to the dance floor.

They shared several dances, and just melted into each other's arms.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you, but I can't wrap it. I just have to tell you about it".

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking we could take the room at the top of the library and make into a man cave for you. Totally redo it however you want, new furniture, whatever you want. It will be your space to do whatever you want with it".

"I love that, but darling, I love spending time with you in our space. I don't need my own space to be happy. I need to know that you are happy".

"I'm happy if you are happy, you know that".

"And I'm happy if you are happy. So, what if we decorate it together?"

"I can live with that".

After they were done dancing, they went back to their table, ordered dessert to go, and paid the check.

She fell asleep on the way back to the resort.

He pulled them into the parking lot and then parked the car and walked around to her side of the car.

He opened her door and leaned down really close to her.

"Darling, wake up. We're here".

She stirred a little.

"Baby, wake up. We are back at the resort".

She opened her eyes and kissed him.

He helped her out of the car and they headed to their room.

He unzipped her dress, and kissed her shoulders as he slipped the gown off her.

She selected a bikini and started to change.

He went to check the hot tub and then came back in and took his tux off.

"Want me to order us some champagne?"

"You can if you want some. But I don't want any".

They slipped into the hot tub and sat in front of the jets.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Darling, thank you for a lovely anniversary dinner and trip. This has been amazing".

"You're welcome darling. I love you".

He gave her several sweet kisses.

After a nice long soak, they got out and dried off and headed to bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 8, and started kissing his chest.

He woke up, and returned her kisses.

"How about breakfast in bed, darling?"

"You read my mind".

She called and made the arrangements.

"Yes, 45 minutes is plenty. And please bring coffee and juice as well. Thank you".

She hung up and laid back in his arms.

"I love lazy mornings with you, darling".

"Me too".

He romantically made love to her, and they had just gotten redressed when their breakfast arrived.

She heated up his steak for him in their kitchenette.

They ate on their patio, and really enjoyed it.

"Ok, darling. I'm going to go shower. Our yoga class is in 30 minutes."

"What are we supposed to wear to yoga?"

"Exercise shorts and a t-shirt should be fine".

He grabbed a shower after her, and then quickly got ready.

She had put on some gray athletic shorts and a teal tank top, and her nike's. He had on gray basketball shorts and a t-shirt, and his tennis shoes.

They walked to the courtyard where the yoga classes were.

"Our yoga class for this morning is being held inside".

They walked inside to the yoga studio, and were instructed to take a towel and a water bottle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is hot yoga".

"Huh?"

"Darling, it's just a form of yoga where they maximize the body's potential to remove toxins".

"My body is very happy with the toxins at the moment, thank you".

"Darling-just give a shot? Please? For me?"

He nodded.

For the next hour, they sweated through a yoga class in a studio where the temperature was 125 degrees. Jonathan was absolutely soaked afterwards.

"Ok, class is over. Make sure you rehydrate your bodies today-water, water, water. Next class starts in 2 minutes".

Jonathan let out some sort of groan and they headed for the door.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Ro-oo-mm".

He downed his water, and they stopped so he could refill it at the water fountain. Jennifer got them fresh towels, and they headed back to the room.

As soon as they got in the room, Jonathan headed for the shower and took a cold shower for about 10 minutes.

"Honey, do you want to get in the hot tub?"

"Sure. I'll be right out".

She went and got the hot tub ready, and slipped on her other bikini, and then climbed in the hot tub.

She turned the dial down just a little bit, so that they wouldn't get too hot.

He came and climbed in after her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How do you feel, darling?"

"If I ever take a yoga class again, I want to do it outside. In Alaska".

Jennifer started laughing.

"Darling, it wasn't that bad".

"Jennifer, that room literally felt like the pits of hell".

"Darling, you were so good at the moves. You didn't fall not one time. You paid attention, and you did so good. And you sweated out all those toxins".

"I thought I was dying".

She finished rubbing his shoulders and scratching his neck, and then climbed into his lap.

"Darling, do you have any idea how much I love you? You are so good to me, you always go along with my off the wall ideas. You went to yoga because I wanted to, and you didn't leave when it turned out to be hot yoga. I don't deserve you, but I'll be damned if anyone else is going to get you".

"I love you more, baby. I'll do anything you want me to, I just want you to be happy".

He gave her several romantic kisses.

"Darling, I still have several resort credits. How about a massage? And we still have our stretching in about 2 hours".

"That sounds good. And then, tonight, we can focus on romance".

"Wonderful".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm going to go shower, and then get ready".

She climbed out of the hot tub and went inside.

She was ready in about 20 minutes.

Jonathan came inside and picked up the phone.

"Yes, I would like to reserve two massages, for my wife and I. We would prefer to come now, if we can because we have a stretching class at 1…..Oh, I see. Ok, then let's do that. Hart, Jonathan and Jennifer. And we both like deep tissue. Thank you".

Jennifer emerged looking absolutely adorable in some gray capri yoga pants and a pink t-shirt.

"Darling, the receptionist for the spa said we need to do the stretch thing first and then the massage, so I booked us massages for 2:30. We can go to the restaurant and have some lunch now if you want".

"I want, I want".

"Ok, I'll change and we can go".

He was ready in about 10 minutes, and they walked hand in hand to the restaurant in the lobby.

They both ordered a grilled chicken salad, and a sparkling water with lime.

After a nice lunch, they headed to the studio for their stretching class.

"Darling, have you ever done one of these before?"

"Yes, but it's been a long time. They basically just have you stretch and hold it so you can really feel it".

"I think I can handle that".

They walked into the studio, and waited for class to begin.

Pretty soon, a tall, broad shouldered man came in.

"Hi. I'm Zach. I'm going to be the one stretching you today".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. This is my husband Jonathan".

"This is probably going to work better if we do it one on one, so, I am going to call my assistant in".

"Do you want us to get a mat?"

"No, we are going to use the tables".

He got the tables set up and had them take their shoes off and lay on the table.

"Ok, I'll take Jennifer, and my assistant can take Jonathan."

Just then, a big, burly, intimidating looking woman came into the room.

"Jonathan, this is Olga, my assistant".

Jennifer had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling.

For the next hour, they were yanked on, twisted, pulled, and contorted in positions they didn't know were possible.

Zach managed to get Jennifer's feet behind her head. Olga managed to get Jonathan's back to pop about 8 times.

"Ok, for the last 10 minutes, I'm going to show you two some stretches that you can do on each other at home."

Jonathan had a very concerned look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

It was mainly things like "Hold on to the door frame and have the other person pull on your leg till you feel a pop", or "lean over and have them pull on your arms while you both lean back" type of stuff.

"Ok, class dismissed. Happy stretching".

Zach leaned forward and kissed Jennifer on the cheek. Olga reached out and popped Jonathan on the back.

They walked hand in hand to the spa for their massages.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I really thought it was aerobic stretching, not that kind. You were a good sport and I appreciate it".

"You're welcome. But when we get home, I get a day of football and hoagie sandwiches".

"You got it, Mr. H."

She leaned up and kissed him, and then they walked into the spa.

They both opted for a heated table and a warm towel scrub afterwards, and got ready for their massages.

An hour and a half later, they were walking back to their room.

"Darling, I'm not really hungry just yet. What do you say we lay down and wait an hour or so, and then go to dinner?"

"Fine with me".

"Wonderful".

They walked into their room, and she kicked off her shoes, and changed into a nightgown.

Jonathan made the room dark, and then joined her in bed. They set the alarm and took a blissful 2 hour nap.

Jonathan woke up when the alarm went off and turned it off before he started kissing Jennifer's face.

"Wake up sleepyhead".

She rolled over and kissed him, and then got up and got ready.

He waited till she was in the bathroom to turn the lights on, so it wouldn't blind her.

They were ready in about a half hour, and they decided to go into town for dinner.

They found this cute little tucked away local diner type place, and decided to give it a try.

After they had ordered, they were sitting there at the table. Jonathan had put his arm around Jennifer, and she was deep in concentration.

"Darling, do you remember when you were at the orphanage?"

"Yes, I do".

"Do you remember when you first got there?"

"No, I don't think so".

"Hmmm".

"What is it?"

"I just don't feel the same since Pa died. I mean, I knew that it would be different, but I just don't feel centered, is all".

"Well darling, I don't remember missing my specific parents. But I do recall missing having parents, so I do understand that. And I promise you, in time you will feel better. It won't go away, but you will learn to live with it. And look at the alternative-would you want your father to be living with his disease?"

"Well of course I wouldn't want that. But I just didn't expect to feel so off center, I guess. Maybe I'm not explaining it right".

"I think you are explaining it right. I think you have just been so preoccupied with everything since he passed away that you are just now really feeling it".

"Maybe…."

Their food came so they had to table the discussion. After they were done eating, they headed back to the resort.

They were walking along, hand in hand, looking at the gorgeous flowers along the walkway.

"Darling, you will find your balance again. I know you. You aren't the kind of person to let something like this get you down for very long, but this time, you have every right to your feelings."

"It's just….there are two things I want in life. If I have those things, then I can say I was successful, and those are you being proud of me, and him being proud of me. And now with him being passed on, I don't have that anymore".

"But you did have it, darling. He was so incredibly proud of you. Just like I am so incredibly proud of you, in everything you do".

"I know that, it's just… I cannot explain to you how this feels".

They came into their room and decided to sit on the back porch for a while.

They curled up on the porch swing and she snuggled up to him.

He pointed out all the different constellations to her, as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"You are so knowledgeable".

"So are you, about a lot of things".

"Darling, you said something earlier about romance. You still up for it?"

"Absolutely".

She turned and straddled his lap.

She leaned down and started kissing his neck.

"Want me to stretch you?"

He ran his arms up and down her back.

"No thank you, I'm stretched enough as it is".

She climbed off him and held her hand out to him.

He took it and she led him inside.

She grabbed something out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom. He stripped down and put on some silk boxers and settled in the bed.

Jennifer emerged from the bathroom in a blue and black lace spaghetti strap chemise. It hugged her in all the right places, and pushed her boobs up just perfectly.

She came and climbed in bed next to him.

He was watching a football game on tv.

She snuggled up next to him, and reached over and turned out her light.

She started kissing his chest and playing with his chest hair.

"Jennifer, I'm really tired. What do you say we skip a night?"

"What about our night of romance?"

"We'll do it later, promise".

He turned his head and closed his eyes.

"Alright. Goodnight".

She turned away from him and got settled and then closed her eyes.

About 2 minutes later, he rolled over and started tickling her and yelled in her ear.

"Jonathan! You scared the life out of me".

"Well here, let me hold you till you calm down".

He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her cheek.

"You are so beautiful".

"Nice save, honey".

They spent the next few hours making love and exploring each other and taking their passion to new heights.

As Jennifer fell asleep in Jonathan's arms, she finally had a feeling that everything was going to be ok.


	19. Chapter 19

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept till 9, and then packed up and got ready to leave. They decided to get breakfast from the restaurant to go, and eat it on the plane.

He checked them out of the resort, and they headed to the car.

She kissed him passionately before they got in the car, and then he held the door open for her.

In 3 hours, they were back in Los Angeles.

Max was waiting for them and loaded their bags into the car.

"Thanks, Jack".

"We appreciate it".

Jonathan held the door for Jennifer, and then climbed in beside her, as Max got in the driver's seat.

"Hey you two. Have a nice time?"

"The best, Max".

"Jonathan was a real trooper. He did whatever I wanted, including hot yoga and stretching".

"What is hot yoga?"

"It's yoga, but the moves are designed to make you sweat, and the room is 125 degrees".

"It's the 8th layer of hell, Max".

"Jonathan!"

"Just being honest, darling".

"What is stretching?"

"Well, they have you lay on a table and they pull you all around to elongate your muscles".

"That sounds absolutely terrifying".

"Try having a 400-pound Russian linebacker doing it to you".

"Jonathan! I said you were a good sport, now don't make me take it back".

"Max, you and I are going to have a guy's night. Football. Hoagie's. Beer. Cigars. Nothing healthy or purifying".

"You got it, Mr. H. The unhealthier, the better. We can even throw in French fries from Montague's-we haven't had those in years. Word has it they are still using the same grease 40 years later".

"Sounds wonderful, Max".

"You two are incorrigible".

Jonathan wrapped an arm around Jennifer and tried to hug her but she wouldn't budge.

She was quiet the rest of the way to the house.

They pulled up and parked, and she got out first.

Max popped the trunk and she grabbed her bags and went into the house.

By the time Jonathan got the rest of the bags in, she was already up the steps.

"Mr. H., I didn't mean to upset her. It's just, I don't like people touching me and rubbing on me and I was just being honest that I wouldn't like that stretching thing. And we don't have to do the French fries".

"Its' ok, Max. I think it's my fault, not yours. I'll go talk to her, but you and I should probably lay off the jokes about the spa, ok?"

"You got it, Mr. H."

Jonathan took the rest of their bags upstairs to their room. Jennifer was hanging stuff up in her closet.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I was just kidding, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Max didn't either."

"Jonathan, if you didn't want to do those things, you should have just said so".

"I did them because I was doing them with you, baby. There's nobody else I would do them with. And I enjoyed some of it, honest".

"You can make fun of the purifying and healthy stuff all you want. But the fact is, there are 3 men who are important to me in my life, and I just lost one. I won't apologize for trying to hang on to the others as long as possible".

She eased away from him and headed downstairs to the study.

He and Max decided to play some gin rummy in the kitchen.

Jennifer spent about 4 hours answering emails and going over her research for an upcoming article.

She finally stopped around 5, and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Mrs. H., you get to pick-grilled chicken or fish tacos for dinner?"

"Fish tacos sound great, Max".

She took her water to the couch in the living room and started reading a magazine.

Jonathan and Max tallied up the points in their gin game and then Jonathan went to the living room.

He sat down on the couch next to her.

"So, I had a talk with Max. He's going to smoke his cigars outside from now on, and only in the car with the top down. And he's agreed to make more chicken and fish dishes and not so many red meat dishes, and he even said that he was willing to sub ground turkey for ground beef when possible".

"I appreciate that".

He sat there with her while she finished reading her magazine and then they went to the kitchen to have dinner when Max said it was ready.

"Max, I feel really bad that you always stay behind when we take these trips. I think we might need to take you with us next time".

"Oh, Mrs. H, that's not necessary. I'm fine, really. Me and Freeway live it up while you two are gone."

They had a nice dinner, and then Jennifer went and focused on her article while Jonathan and Max watched football.

After the game was over, he found her in bed watching a movie.

He wrapped his arms around her as he climbed in to bed.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He kissed her cheek and went to sleep.

***Monday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had breakfast together before he headed to the office.

She walked him to the door on her way to the study.

"I love you, darling. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too. Have a good day".

She gave him a few kisses and then headed to the study.

Max popped in around 9 and said he was going to the track.

"Ok, have fun".

Jennifer turned on some music and Freeway hopped up in the chair next to her and she got in the zone.

Around 11:30, there was a buzz from the gate.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for Mrs. Hart".

"Come on up".

She buzzed them in and then got up to answer the door.

She opened it to find Chris standing there.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Can I have a moment to talk to you?"

"What about?"

"Sparkles, I have always only wanted the best for you. Whatever that looks like. And when your father hired me, I promised him that I would do a good job on his estate and as his lawyer. And I feel like I did that. I feel like I took care of him, very well".

"I never heard any complaints from him about your legal services".

"Ok, so why the cease and desist letter? Do you know how bad that hurt me?"

"That wasn't my intention. It wasn't personal. It's just, it's hard for me to try and settle my father's estate when every time I see you, you are looking at me with lost puppy dog eyes. And then you crossed the line at the dinner party, and my husband was insulted by that. So, when I decided to use someone else for the remainder of the estate closing, he supported me, 1000%. Because, that's what he does. He always supports me. No matter what. And I just felt that I couldn't in good conscious, continue to let you settle my father's estate when you had expressed your feelings for me, and insulted my husband in the process".

"Sparkles you know I would-"

"Jennifer, please".

"-never hurt you. You know that. You know me".

"I thought I did. I never dreamed that you would pay someone to date you to make me jealous, and then corner me in the kitchen of your home and make a pass at me, with my husband in the next room. I think your feelings for me seriously clouded your judgement and you can no longer be impartial".

"That's not true, Jennifer! That's not true! I love you, yes. There I said it. I admit. I am a man, in love, with you. But beyond that, I am a good lawyer. I am competent, I am knowledgeable about the law, and I have a high success rate for an attorney. If you had a problem, you should have come to me. You didn't have to humiliate me by having this letter sent to me".

"You wanted me to come to you and tell you that I was firing you? So that you could do what, exactly? This, what you're doing now?"

"Ok, I'll give you that one. There is probably not a scenario under which I would have taken it well. But I still would have rather heard it from you than a cold letter in the mail treating me like a criminal".

"Nobody said anything about your not being a good attorney or having done anything wrong. In fact, my new attorney was highly complimentary of the work you had done already. This wasn't about anything other than the fact that I am afraid you can't separate your personal and professional feelings for me".

"Then why didn't you tell me that in person at your house when I came to apologize?"

"Because I didn't make the decision until after you left that night. I had kicked the idea around before you got there, but I made the final decision after you left."

"Jennifer, let's just take a step back, ok? I'll do the rest of the estate pro-bono. I promise to remain professional at all times, and you will see that we can work together, without me crossing the line".

"No thank you. I think it's best if we leave things the way they are now".

"Jennifer, come on! That's not fair! It was supposed to be you and me, and nobody else. We were supposed to grow old together, we were supposed to have kids, and be happy together".

He shoved a picture of her and the neighborhood gang when they were kids in her palm.

"The girl in this photo with her hand on my lap was supposed to spend the rest of my life with me, in Hill Haven".

"That was your plan, not mine. Now, I'm going to close the door, Chris. I suggest that you leave, before the police get called. I'm sorry that you can't see things for what they really are".

"I will never stop loving you, ever, Jennifer. You can bet the ranch on that".

"Goodbye Chris".

She shut and locked the door and went to the study.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello, Deanne, is Jonathan busy?"

"One moment, Mrs. Hart".

"Darling, are you ok? Deanne said you sounded upset".

"I am. Chris came by. He's upset and pitching a fit over the fact that I fired him as my lawyer. He got a little intense, and I had to threaten to call the cops. I just needed to hear your voice, is all".

"Darling, have Max bring you to me."

"He's at the track, darling. He left a few hours ago".

"Ok, I'm going to wrap up things right now, and I'll be home within the hour. Stay inside, but if you see him on the property, I want you to call the police".

"I love you".

"I love you too. I'll be home soon".

She hung up and opened the curtains. Chris was sitting on their bench by the pond.

She took a deep breath and then walked out there.

"Chris, my husband is on his way home. I suggest you not be here when he arrives."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. It's just that everything is so messed up. And when I saw you after your father died, I realized that my feelings for you never went away. And I was hoping that maybe you would be willing to just see if you had any feelings for me. I shouldn't have interfered in your marriage. I should have respected that. I apologize".

"Thank you. I love my husband and he is truly the only one for me. You and I were way over before I even met him, Chris. I had graduated from high school, and two colleges after you and I broke up by the time I met him."

"I understand."

"Did you really fly all this way just to talk to me about my firing you?"

"Sort of. I arranged to have some business meetings while I'm out here. But I booked the trip with only talking to you in mind".

"Are you the one who's been sending me unsigned bouquets of flowers?"

"Just one. I was afraid your husband might not give them to you if he intercepted them and saw my name".

"Help me out here. Jonathan and I have been married for 15 years. We've been in the news, we've been on Tv. I'm positive it was announced in Hill Haven when we got married. So, why now? Why would seeing me after Pa's passing make your feelings for me resurface?"

"They never really went away, Jennifer. I guess I've always just loved you from afar, and I've always hoped that things wouldn't work out between you and Jonathan and you would come back home to Hill Haven, and to me".

"My husband and I aren't ever going to split up. Jonathan really is a wonderful person when you take the time to get to know him. However, I don't think that would be a good idea now that all of this has happened. And while I grew up in Hill Haven, I would never live there again. If I couldn't live here, I would live in New York. I really do wish you well, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings".

"I apologize, Jennifer. I hope to see you if you are ever in Hill Haven again. I'm staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel for the next 2 weeks if you change your mind".

He kissed her cheek and got in his car and left.

She walked back inside and got the picture that he had put in her hand.

She grabbed the magnifying glass and started really looking at it.

Jonathan got home about 30 minutes later.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. After you and I hung up, I saw him sitting on our bench, so I went to talk to him. I think he understands things a lot better now. The second conversation wasn't as emotional as the first. He's just so heartbroken that I married you. And he thought that seeing me after Pa's death meant that I would be open to finding out if I had feelings for him again, and I think he's absolutely broken because I won't do that".

She stood up and put her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you".

He embraced her.

"You are more important to me than anything else, you know that".

She kissed him and they sat back down on the couch.

"What is that?"

"He gave me this picture. This is the neighborhood gang. I'm trying to figure out who everyone is".

He held the picture and she held the magnifying glass.

"Darling, let me see this".

He took the magnifying glass from her and examined the edge.

"I think this is two pictures stuck together".

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. And I know just how to separate them".

He stood up, grabbed her hand and they headed to the study.

He made her a copy of the top picture just in case.

They headed to the kitchen next, and he got out some baking dishes.

He mixed together a solution of vinegar and household cleaning supplies, and soaked the picture in it. He grabbed two pairs of tweezers and started to gently pull the picture apart.

Sure enough, underneath, there was another picture. It was a picture of the neighborhood gang, from the dinner party, all grown up.

"Darling, can you hang up a string with a couple clothespins on it, please?"

"Sure".

As she was hanging it, she was watching him very carefully.

"Darling, where did you learn how to do this?"

"Let's just say when I was a kid, I got into some trouble with counterfeit money. I dabbled, more than anything. Max set me straight, but I remembered the technique".

He clipped the picture up and began to blot it.

She looked over and saw him staring at it.

"Darling, remember when I told you there was someone I wasn't introduced to?"

"Yeah".

"That's him, right there on the end. Sitting next to you".


	20. Chapter 20

"Him? Oh, that's Brandon Greenfeld, darling. He lived in the neighborhood for a few years, and then moved away in middle school. He's nice and very smart, but he's very quiet. It's almost impossible to have a conversation with him. He hardly speaks".

"Now, it's all making sense. I mean, the part about why he wasn't interacting with anyone. But why would Chris glue this picture to that one?"

"Well in high school, Chris did his own film developing in his basement. Maybe he developed these too, and they got stuck together or something".

"I guess…."

"Maybe he was going to put together a then and now photo album."

"That's a good point. That would explain why there were two pictures".

They clipped the pictures up, and Jonathan ran the hot water in the sink to flush the chemicals down the drain.

She turned and embraced him.

"Thank you for coming home".

He held her for a few minutes and then they walked into the living room.

"Darling, why don't we go to the bank and you can do the paperwork on your trust and then we can grab dinner somewhere? I don't want to leave you alone right now."

She nodded and grabbed her purse. They made sure the house was locked up tight, and then headed out.

In the car, she told him all about the conversation with Chris.

"So, he flew all the way here to ask you why you fired him?"

"I think that was his main reason. He said he had some business meetings, but that he booked the trip with talking to me in mind".

They pulled up to the bank and parked and went inside.

They were ushered into the bank managers office.

Jennifer signed some forms, they explained everything to her, and then gave her a debit card for those accounts.

"I want to make certain that my wife and I, if she wants me on the accounts, are the only ones who can access this money. I don't want anyone else to be able to have access".

"I assure you, Mr. Hart, that you and Mrs. Hart are the only ones who will be granted access".

"Including employees?"

"Especially including employees. We aren't allowed to even pull up your account unless you are in front of us and have filled out a slip".

"Ok, thank you".

They gave her a big bag full of gifts that they always give to new account holders, and then she and Jonathan left.

"It's a little early for dinner, darling".

"Yeah, I was just thinking that. You said a few weeks ago, you wanted a new mattress. Why don't we go get one?"

"Wonderful idea".

They went shopping and picked out a whole new bed, mattress, pillows, and comforter set. Jonathan arranged for it to be delivered the next day and then they headed home.

It was starting to storm just as they got home.

"How about a snuggle on the couch in our comfy clothes? We can have dinner delivered later, if you want".

"That sounds wonderful".

They headed upstairs and changed clothes.

Jonathan came out of the bathroom to find her in the bedroom staring at the wall.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

She reached up and grabbed his arms.

"Darling, do you ever wonder what it would be like for us to move our bed to this wall?"

"Well, we can if you want. But, you like to read at night and there's no plug over there for the lamp".

"Oh."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I tell you what. I'll have a plug put in, just for you".

"Oh, that's alright. We can just leave it. I was just thinking".

She turned around and embraced him.

She gave him a couple kisses and a long hug.

They went downstairs and snuggled up on the couch. Jonathan fixed them both a drink.

He sat down next to her and she immediately curled up on his shoulder.

"I'm so thankful for you".

"I'm thankful for you too, darling. Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Not physically. But it did hurt my feelings to know that I had inadvertently hurt his. And darling, he was so….broken. He admitted that he was in love with me, and I had to tell him that was never going to happen, and it just devastated him".

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. How did he get up to the door?"

She sighed.

"That was my fault. He rang the buzzer and I answered it, and he said he was a delivery man, so I told him to come on up, and then when I opened the door, he was there".

He held her close and kissed her head.

"How did you get him to leave?"

"I hung up with you, and then walked out and talked to him again and just told him that it would be best if you didn't arrive home and find him here".

"Darling, Stanley has been doing some digging. And everything that he is finding keeps pointing back to Christopher Perkins, as the one who tried to buy the stock. The one who bought the properties. I'm assuming he was the one who sent you unsigned flowers".

"He admitted to sending one bouquet unsigned. He said that he thought you would throw them away if you got them and saw they were from him".

"I wouldn't have thrown them out. But I wouldn't have been happy".

"You know, I knew that when Pa called and told me he wanted me to come visit, that he probably had something to tell me. And I knew that when he called to tell me that he had discontinued his treatments that I was going to be on a journey that I never wanted to be on. And of course, that brings about things I haven't really gone through before-inheritance, losing Pa, selling the estate, all that. But I never dreamed that one of my neighborhood friends would have a mental breakdown of sorts over the fact that I am married to someone else".

"Jennifer, this isn't your fault. You can't hold your self responsible for any of this".

"I just feel like there's something that we are missing. Something that would explain all of this".

"Well, we can look at it all again. Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know, really. I just feel like something is off".

She leaned forward and set her drink down on the coffee table.

She lifted his arm and put it around her.

"Darling, how was your meeting this morning?"

"Very good. I finalized the purchase of a few banks, and I was checking their quarterly statement when you called. They were actually doing better than projected".

"You have such a good head for business".

"So do you".

They shared several sweet kisses and then Jonathan turned on the tv and found them a movie to watch.

Jonathan laid back against Jennifer so she could scratch his chest.

She had him almost asleep when Max came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. H, you home?"

"In here, Max".

"How was the track?"

"Fine. Win some, lose some. Story of my life".

"We were just about to order in something for dinner, want to join us?"

"Sure. I can go get It for you if you want".

"No, that's alright. It's storming out, you don't have to do that".

They finally decided on Espana, and called and placed the order.

"Oh, Mrs. H., I passed that place that your father mentioned in his last clue."

"Yeah? They are going to be back open on the 15th".

"Well, the sign tonight said they were opening tomorrow".

"Really? That's wonderful! I guess I'll go by there and see what the next step is".

"Darling, let's do that together. At least until we know that Chris is back in Hill Haven".

"You can always come with me".

She kissed his head.

"Darling, what time is our new bedroom furniture being delivered? And we never talked about what we are doing with the old one?"

"Why don't we put it in the bonus room? It can be an extra guest room".

"Fine with me".

She continued giving him a chest rub and playing with his chest hair as they watched the movie.

Their dinner was delivered, and Max got everything set up on the coffee table for them.

"Maybe we need to have a garage sale".

"We can if you want, but we don't really have a lot of stuff to sell, darling".

"Yes, we do. We have the old bedroom furniture, and when we redecorate the kitchen, we will have those fixtures and cabinets, if we can take them out whole".

"Redecorate the kitchen? Mrs. H., you are breaking my heart!"

"I'm sorry Max. I just want to update it a little. New oven, new fridge, new layout of the cabinets, new lights. New flooring, and maybe, new paint".

"I love the kitchen the way it is".

"Me too, but Jennifer doesn't, so we are redecorating".

"You'll love it Max. And we don't even have a start date, so you still have some time to enjoy the kitchen like it is".

They finished their dinner and then watched another movie.

Jonathan and Max decided to watch a late night baseball game, and Jennifer decided to get all the stuff that her father had left her so far and put it in a box.

Jonathan found her in the guest room when the game was over.

"Ready for bed?"

"Not yet. I'm just looking at all these pieces".

"He left you some nice things".

"Yeah, he always had a great eye where art was concerned. And he loved to find pieces that reminded him of people".

He helped her put them all in the box, and they headed to bed.

They climbed into bed and he gave her a long back rub before they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer had breakfast together and then went to the gallery.

She pulled up first and parked. He parked right next to her.

They held hands as they walked inside.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Jennifer Hart. My father recently passed away and left me these papers. He sent me a letter that said I was to bring them here".

"Oh yes, Mr. Stephen Edwards. We will need just a few minutes to pull all this together. Have a seat and we will be with you shortly".

She and Jonathan went and sat down, and waited about 15 minutes.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Hart, right this way".

They were led to a small room at the back of the gallery.

On easels around the room were various art pieces. There were also glass boxes on the table.

"Your father left this letter to accompany these pieces. Take your time, we will be right outside".

"Thank you".

She opened the letter and started reading it.

"My darling Jennifer-you probably never noticed, but your mother and I collected these pieces for you as you grew up. We were often ridiculed when we purchased them, but we knew they were going to be valuable to you and us one day. If you examine the outside of each piece, you might find the key that will bring it all together. I love you, my sweetheart. Love, Pa".

They started looking at the pieces and were taken aback by what they were seeing.

"Darling, this is an original Monet".

"And this is an original Picasso".

They went around the entire collection, and examined all of them.

Taped to the back of one of the pieces was an envelope.

She pulled it off and opened it.

"My darling Jennifer-it's finally here, your last clue. I want you to know that I have really enjoyed doing this for you. Not just collecting and storing the pieces, but putting together this scavenger hunt. I enlisted some help from Walter and Chris, but everything was wrapped before they mailed it and only myself and now you and Jonathan will know what is inside each one. I wish that I could have stayed on Earth with you forever, but it was impossible, my darling. So, look at these pieces and remember me when you do. You were the best child that your mother and I could have ever asked for. Your mother and I will see you when you get here. Love, Pa. P.S.-Box number 12".

She wiped her tears away and went to look at the boxes on the table. The first one had an exquisite ruby and sapphire necklace, in gold. The box was lined in velvet. The second box was a gold ruby and diamond ring. The third box was another gold necklace, with rubies of various sizes.

"Jennifer, this box has a 12 on the side".

The last box was smaller than the others, and held a gorgeous necklace and bracelet. They were both gold, and the necklace was rubies surrounding one center diamond. The bracelet was gold, with a diamond flower pattern, and a ruby in the center of each one.

She went to carefully pick up the necklace, and underneath the pendant, was a small key.

She took the key and put the necklace back down, and then Jonathan picked the box up.

"Nothing on the bottom".

She lifted the velvet lining and found another note.

"My darling Jennifer-you did it! You solved the final piece. Take the key to this address, and all will be revealed. I love you, Pa".

They went and opened the door and let the lady back in.

"So, do we get to keep these?"

"Yes ma'am. We can package them for you and have them delivered to your home, or you can come back in about 3 days and pick them up".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"It's your decision, darling. These were left to you".

"I think I want to pick them up in a few days."

"Very well, Mrs. Hart. As a matter of security, we will store these in a locked vault until you pick them up. Only myself and my assistant Kelly will know that they are here, and we will package them in plain wrapping so as not to give away their identity".

"Thank you".

"Before you go, I feel I must tell you that I had the pleasure of working with your father in Italy. He was someone I admired very much, and he was so intelligent about art. He will be very much missed, ma'am".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

They walked to her car, and he opened the door for her.

"Honey, are you coming with me to the next place?"

"Of course. I'm dying to see how this turns out. And I want to make sure Chris isn't anywhere around".

"Thank you".

She kissed him and got in the car.

"575 N. Avalon".

"I'll follow you".

It only took them about 15 minutes to get to N. Avalon.

They pulled up and parked and he came to her car.

"A bank. All this just to end up at the bank?"

"It's a safety deposit box, most likely".

"Yeah, I guess so".

They walked inside the bank and asked for the manager.

"Hi, I'm Jay Evans, the manager of this Piedmont Bank Branch".

"Darling, I'm going to go call the office-I'll be right back".

Jennifer began to explain the situation to Jay, while Jonathan went and used the phone to call his office.

He came back a few minutes later.

"And so we were wondering if you knew what this went to-my father's name was Stephen Edwards. My name is Jennifer Edwards Hart".

"Yes ma'am. We have a box for you. Let me go get our record book. One moment".

He left them alone.

"Darling, Max called my office and left a message with Deanne that I needed to call home right away. So, I called him. He said that Walter called and wanted to tell you that someone has been digging on the very back of the property. He found where they had jimmied the lock on the back gate open, so he changed the lock and reinforced it with a heavy chain. Max told him you would call him when you got home".

"Why on earth would someone be digging something up on my father's property? You mean digging like to fix something?"

"He didn't say. He just said they dug something and left the evidence that they had been digging".

"That's strange".

"I agree".

Jay came back into the room.

"Ok, Mrs. Hart, Mr. Hart. I found the box. If you would follow me, we can open it for you".


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan and Jennifer followed Jay to the safe deposit room.

"Ok, so this was a box that your father set up, about a year ago. If you will, sign here. You are the heir to his estate, so you can take the contents with you, or you can leave them in the box. He paid for the box through the end of the year, so if you leave them in the box, we will bill you in December."

She nodded.

He opened the box, and then slid it across to her.

She lifted the lid, and looked inside. Everything was in black velvet pouches.

There was a folded note at the top.

"My darling Jennifer-you did it. You figured out the entire thing from beginning to end. You always were a smart one, my sweetheart. In case I forgot to tell you these things, let me do so now. And if I did tell you these things-humor me and let me have my final daddy moment. Always keep an open mind. Always be generous, and always give people the benefit of the doubt-they might just surprise you. I love you, my sweetheart. Always and forever.

Now, a word or two about what is in these pouches. You were just a little thing, about 3 years old. Your mother and I left you in the care of your grandmother, and we went on a trip to Italy and France. I stumbled upon a little tiny art auction in Italy while we were there. The gallery was going out of business and they had put everything in trunks, and you were bidding on the trunks, sight unseen. You could also bid on collections. We bid on this collection for you. You see my sweetheart-everything I have given you is a collection. The sketches from your mother, they were her collection. The only collection of Suzanne Edwards originals that will ever be. The diamonds in the bottom of the jewelry box-that's a collection too. Those were the last of the Faulkner diamonds. Nobody else on earth has them. If you examined the paintings closely, as I have no doubt that you did, then I am sure that you realized that they are all in solid gold frames. The paintings were part of the collection that I bid on that day in Italy. It was titled "A Collection of Originals", with works from Monet, Picasson, Rembrandt, and Van Gogh, among others. At the time, I had no idea what I was bidding on, and your mother liked to have killed me, but it all worked out in the end. And now here we are, at the final collection. The jewelry pieces that I have given you so far that have rubies and diamonds in them were the first part of this collection. Here is the second and final part. These are the jewels from the collection of Princess MarieAnn the second. She was an Italian princess, and she was killed shortly after she was given the title of princess. Some of these pieces she was never able to wear. The wooden box with the intricate ruby design was given to her by her in laws. Your mother and I had these pieces authenticated and we kept them in our storage unit, in Grandpa Edwards war chest. Now, for your final inheritance- I purchased you an art gallery. It's on Piedmont Street. I even got to pick the street number- I picked 1102, just for you, my sweetheart. You always made smart decisions, so I trust you will make another one this time, whether you run it or hire someone to run it. By today's market value, this collection of rubies has a value of $18 billion dollars. The paintings have a value of $10 million. I love you, my sweetheart, infinitely, and while I didn't always say it or show it, I have always been so incredibly proud of you. Love, Pa".

Jennifer wiped her tears and then opened the first pouch. All of the pieces were exquisite. There were bracelets, and rings, and necklaces, and loose stones. Everything was set in gold, and had papers of authenticity with it. The final piece was the most exquisite. It was a gold ruby and diamond tiara, that had never been worn. The diamonds and rubies on the tiara alone were worth over $15 million dollars.

"Jennifer, this is extraordinary. I have never seen anything like this".

"I can't believe it. I can't believe he bought this and I never knew anything about it".

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to leave it here in the bank, for now. I'll make a final decision in the coming days what I want to ultimately do with it. And I guess at some point, I need to go check out my gallery".

They put everything back in the pouches and packed it all back into the box.

Jennifer tucked the notes from her father into her purse.

They signed the paperwork to have the box closed and Jennifer put the key in her wallet.

Jonathan walked her out to her car and she put her purse in the front seat.

She turned and put her hands on his chest.

"Thanks for coming with me".

"I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can."

He gave her a long hug and several kisses and then she headed home.

She stopped at the grocery store on her way home and came in the house with 3 full bags.

"Here, Mrs. H., let me get those for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She went and called Walter while he took the bags to the kitchen.

"Hello Walter, it's Jennifer".

"Hi Miss Jennifer. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just trying to make sure that you hadn't scheduled anyone to dig on the property."

"No, I haven't. But if something needs fixed-"

"I can't tell that they were fixing something, although it's a possibility. But I haven't noticed anything needing fixing."

"Where was it?"

"Back right, in the far corner. Under the magnolia tree".

"Interesting. I can't imagine what that would be for".

"Me either. But just to be safe, I put up some motion cameras in the tree. They left their tools, so I suspect they will be back. If I find anything, I'll call you".

"Thank you, Walter. I really appreciate it. I will be there next week for the estate sale, and the auction".

"Wonderful. I'll be in touch, Miss Jennifer".

"Thank you".

She hung up and headed to the kitchen.

She got busy making some of her mom's favorite recipes-baked shrimp dip, broccoli salad, and banana punch.

She took a plate of the dip and some baguettes to the living room and poured herself a cocktail.

Max kept checking on her, but didn't want to disturb her.

He couldn't help noticing that Jennifer seemed sad, and very depressed.

He went into his room and shut the door and called Jonathan.

"Mr. H., it's Mrs. H. She seems sad almost. She's not crying, but she made some shrimp dip and banana punch and a broccoli salad and she's just kind of mopey".

"She's probably sad that the scavenger hunt from her dad finally ended. She's really missing him. He left her some really nice things and she's probably overwhelmed. Just give her some space. I'll be home in a few hours, and if she gets worse, call me".

"You got it, Mr. H."

He hung up and went back to what he was doing.

Jennifer researched the collections and tried to figure out what to do with them.

She decided to call a few galleries and see if there was anyone interested in helping her design exhibits.

She just didn't know what to do.

About an hour later, there was a delivery. Max signed for it, and brought it to her.

"Someone sent you flowers, Mrs. H."

"Thanks, Max".

She dug for the card and pulled it out.

"Scavenger hunts sometimes have unintended consequences".

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I just got a delivery that has me kind of freaked".

"What was it?"

"Flowers. And the card says "Scavenger hunts sometimes have unintended consequences".

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"I have no idea. But I'm worried about the pieces, darling. Will you call the bank and speak to Jay and make sure that nothing has happened to the safety deposit box? I'll call the gallery".

"Sure. And didn't you tell me that Chris was at the Hilton? Maybe I'll pay him a visit".

"Now darling, I don't think that's necessary".

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just going to talk to him".

"Jonathan-"

"I love you, darling. I have to go. I'll see you in a little bit".

He hung up the phone.

Jennifer called the gallery and was assured that nobody had done anything with the pieces and that everything was fine.

"Ok, thank you".

Jonathan called the bank and was assured that the contents of the safety deposit box were still intact, and undisturbed.

Jennifer got out the map of her father's property. The back right part of the property backed up to the woods. On the other side of the woods was the backside of the neighborhood. Chris Perkins' house was through the woods and to the left. Davy's, the girls, and Mark's houses were through the woods and to the right. There was a trail that she used to take Sweet Sue on, that led straight through the woods. It was wide enough that a truck could easily get through it.

Jennifer racked her brain but couldn't figure out what someone would want to dig up on her father's property.

She went and took a bubble bath and had just come downstairs when Jonathan came home.

"Hi, darling. I'm glad you're home".

"Not as glad as I am. I brought Chinese for dinner. And I even picked up some low-sodium soy sauce".

"Yummy".

She kissed him a few times and they headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Max, I brought Chinese for dinner".

"Great, Mr. H."

"Darling, what did Jay tell you?"

"That everything was perfectly fine".

"That's what the gallery manager told me".

They walked into the living room and he looked at the flowers. It was just a simple bunch of pink roses, pink carnations, and pink chrysanthemums, with white baby's breath.

She handed him the card. He read it and then inspected the vase and each flower.

"Nothing suspicious, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Did you talk to Chris?"

"No, I decided against it".

"Good. Nothing good will come of that, darling".

They went and ate dinner and then came back to the couch.

They snuggled up under a blanket.

"Darling, Max called and said you were sad today."

"I'm not sad, really. It just….feels so final. He's really gone".

He wrapped his arms around her.

He held her for a long time, and just tried to make her feel better.

"I guess it was kind of like as long as there were clues still coming, he was still here, in a way. But now that there's not… When Momma died, I remember feeling this immense pain that I thought would never go away. And as painful as it was, I'm almost glad that she didn't do any kind of scavenger hunt or game with me for after she died. I was so alone, I wouldn't have been able to handle that. This has been fun, and I love what he left me, but it feels like losing him all over again".

He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, what if Hart Industries purchased your art gallery, and we displayed your collections there? We could have them insured, hire a security team, put all the measures in place, and that way we wouldn't have to worry about where they were, and you could see them whenever you wanted to. We could run the gallery for you, so you won't have to worry about that. And I promise, I'll never ever sell the gallery, or close it or anything".

"I like that idea. And we could have a special section dedicated to Momma's sketches".

"Sure, if you'd like".

He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you".

"Now, I can surprise you and plan the trip of a lifetime, or you can give me some ideas".

"I've never been to Amsterdam, or Austria, and I've never seen the Northern Lights. Start there".

She kissed him and went to change clothes.

About 20 minutes later, she came downstairs with the pouch of diamonds, and the ruby and diamond jewelry from envelope 3 of the scavenger hunt.

"Darling, do you think you could go by the bank on your way to work in the morning and have them add this to the safety deposit box with the other rubies? I want to keep it all in one place if I can. And I have no idea what to do with loose diamonds from a collection".

"I'd be glad to. And darling, I was just thinking-what if for the purposes of the gallery, we have an expert recreate the sketches your mom made? We can keep the originals somewhere else, that's fireproof. I would just hate for something to happen to the only original".

"That's a good idea. I've been toying with the idea of us getting a large safe here at the house."

"We can if you want".

"Wonderful".

They put the pouches in his briefcase.

Jonathan grabbed her hand and they went upstairs and he changed clothes and then they settled on the bed and watched a movie.

Just as they were about to doze off, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Bridget. Is there anyway you can come in town next week? I have tentatively set the date for your estate sale as next Saturday".

"Yes, I can be there. How early do you need me to be there?"

"Just a few days. I would think if you could come in Wednesday night, then you and I can meet Thursday and map it all out, and that will give us Friday to finalize and set up. That should be plenty".

"Sounds great. I will do just that".

"Wonderful. Thank you, Jennifer".

"Thank you".

She hung up and then snuggled on to his chest.

"When are you going home?"

"Next Wednesday. I'll stay through Sunday".

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'd love it, if you can. If you can't I understand".

She kissed him a few times and then laid her head on his shoulder.

They watched the movie a little longer, and Jennifer fell asleep in Jonathan's arms.

He turned the tv off, and then reached up and turned the light off. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you".

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up first, and grabbed a shower. Jennifer grabbed one right after him, and then they went downstairs for breakfast.

She walked him to the door and gave him several kisses.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too. I'll call you after I leave the bank".

He gave her a couple more kisses and then left.

She was in the study, working on her article when Jonathan called.

"Hi darling, I put everything into the safety deposit box, and added it the items to the paperwork."

"Great, thank you".

"I also worked it out with Max that he is going to Vegas for 2 nights. You and I are going to have the house to ourselves tonight".

"Wonderful! Want me to make you anything special?"

"It's all taken care of. I will be home as soon as possible, and we are turning the phones off, and the gate off, and we are staying in the house, just the two of us".

"I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you, Mrs. H. And I'll show you just how much, tonight".


	22. Chapter 22

Jonathan got home at 5, with a big present for Jennifer.

He carried it in the house.

"Darling?"

"Up here".

He came upstairs and found her in the bedroom.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

He kissed her a few times and then handed her the present.

"For me? What's the occasion?"

"It's the first day of our two-day staycation".

"Staycation?"

"Yeah. I cleared everything off my calendar for tonight and tomorrow, and I'm hoping that you can do the same. Max is gone to Vegas for tonight and all of tomorrow, and we have this big old house to ourselves, and we are staying in it. Staycation".

"I see. And what is the etiquette for a gift for a staycation?"

"Open it and find out". He kissed her nose.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she opened the present.

"Oh Jonathan, it's gorgeous!"

It was a black lace v-neck nightgown. The lace was see-through in specific places, and had a tiny little bow in the front.

"So, first staycation gift is lace? And what is the next one?"

She grinned at him.

"Saran Wrap".

"Ha ha".

He started kissing her neck.

"Why don't you put that on, and I'll change into some pajama pants, and then as soon as our dinner gets here, we can turn off everything?"

"What a great idea".

She leaned up and kissed him and then slipped out of her clothes and into the nightie.

He went and put on his pajama pants while she put on a robe and they headed downstairs.

He made them both a cocktail, and they settled onto the couch.

"To my beautiful wife and our staycation".

"To my handsome husband and our staycation".

They clinked glasses, and then shared a kiss and then took a sip.

She nestled against him and sipped her cocktail.

"What did we order for dinner, honey?"

"La Scala. I got the manicotti with shrimp for you, with a chopped salad, and the chicken parmesan for me".

"Wonderful choice".

She finished her cocktail and set the glass on the coffee table. He finished his and set the glass on the end table and then turned to her.

"You are so beautiful".

"Thank you".

He kissed her nice and slow, as he wound his fingers through her hair.

She moved to lay down on the couch, and he followed her.

He was kissing her neck and nibbling in that one spot that drove her crazy when the phone rang.

They both sighed.

She reached behind her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

Jonathan continued to kiss her neck.

"Miss Jennifer? It's Walter. Listen, I watched the cameras this morning, and there was someone else on the property again last night. They put a ladder up to the fence, climbed it, sat on the top of the fence, and then pulled the ladder over to climb down. They resumed their digging, and this time, they found what they wanted, and then they left".

"Is it clear?"

"Clear enough to see what they are doing. Not clear enough to see what they dug up or who it is, I'm afraid. Had to be something small though, because you can't even see it when they are holding it with their back to the camera".

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes. I spoke with a Lieutenant Jameson. He was very nice and took a report, but it won't be official until you go to the Hill Haven police department and sign for it yourself".

"Ok. Well, I am coming in town next Wednesday and we are having the estate sale next weekend, so while I'm home, I'll do just that. Do you think they will come back again?"

"I can't see why they would. They filled in the hole after they were done, and then took everything with them. Last time they left it all."

"I see. Ok, thank you Walter. Take care of yourself".

"I will. See you next week, Miss Jennifer".

She hung up and returned her focus on Jonathan.

"Walter ok?"

"Yeah, the digger returned. He was just telling me about it".

He sat up and looked at her.

"What did he say?"

"Well, whomever it was brought a ladder this time, and can be seen in the video climbing the ladder, sitting on the fence and then pulling the ladder over and climbing down. And then they dig in the same spot, and this time they found something. He said he couldn't tell what it was but that it had to be small because when he had his back to the camera you can't see it or anything. And they filled in the hole, and then climbed back over the fence. He called the police and they took a report but it's not official till I'm there to sign the paperwork".

He kept kissing her neck.

"Sounds routine to me".

"I suppose. I just cannot figure out what could possibly be buried back there that someone would want, and why they wouldn't just go to the door and ask Walter if they could dig it up".

"Maybe there was some buried treasure or something".

"Wouldn't I have known about that, though?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

He moved to the other side of her neck.

"I'm sure the police will figure it out".

"He said it was small. So, maybe it was buried coins or buried stamps. But who?"

"Wanna play post office?"

"Jonathan!"

She kissed him and he definitely increased the passion.

He slipped the nightgown off her shoulders and kissed his way to her breast.

He softly bit her taut nipple, and felt it harden against his tongue, as she drew in a sharp breath.

He reached down and started tugging her black thong off her hips, while he sucked on her nipple.

"Mmmmmm".

Just then, the gate buzzed.

She reached behind her and pressed the speaker button.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for Jonathan Hart from La Scala".

"Come on up".

They both sighed.

He climbed off her and put his robe on, and she quickly fixed her nightgown and threw her robe on, and then he went and answered the door.

He tipped the guy generously, thanked him, and they took their dinner to the kitchen.

"Darling, how about some wine with dinner?"

"Yes please".

She got everything plated while he poured them some wine, and they took their dinner to the living room.

They took turns feeding each other bites, as they discussed Walter's phone call.

"Darling, I think you should fly out on Wednesday morning, and go sign the police report right away. And while you are there, I want Walter to keep the cameras up, and I want you to look at them each morning. And if he needs more cameras, I'm happy to provide them".

"I just can't figure out who it is, or what they just had to dig up so desperately".

"What's behind that part of the property? Could someone else have seen something?"

"Woods. Only way someone could have seen would be if they were there with them. And that's another point-that's a long way to bring a ladder".

She took their plates to the kitchen and cleaned everything up and then came back to the living room.

She settled on the couch next to him.

"Where were we?"

He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the couch.

"I think you were here, and I was here".

He climbed on top of her and slipped her nightgown off her shoulders.

"Oh yes, I do remember this".

She reached down and shimmied out of her thong, as he shimmied out of his pajama pants.

She pulled her nightgown up and over her head and let it fall to the floor.

He suckled her nipples, and squeezed her breasts.

"mmm".

"Darling, it's just us in the house. You don't have to be so….quiet".

He quickly plunged himself inside of her and then began thrusting in and out of her.

"Ho….ney…."

"Jenn….ifer…"

He picked up the pace and a few minutes later, they locked hands as they exploded together in intimacy.

He held her as they calmed down.

"That was definitely worth waiting for".

"And worth the interruptions".

"I could have done without the interruptions".

He was kissing her chest as she was scratching his head.

"Darling…what gave you the idea that we were having a staycation?"

"Well, it's been a long time since you and I had the house to ourselves, completely. And I wanted to romance you the way you deserve, and I was sitting in my board meeting today, thinking how I would rather be home with you instead of there, and I just decided to go for it. So, I put Stanley in charge, told him to handle whatever, and that I would call and check on him, not the other way around, and cleared my calendar."

"You always have the best ideas".

She kissed him a few times and framed his face with her hands.

He pulled her close to him, and then picked her up. They walked around the house locking the doors and turning out the lights, and then he carried her upstairs.

He laid her down on the bed, and they turned off the phones and the gate buzzer.

He made love to her again, and really took his time this time, and took care to push all her buttons.

They fell asleep when they were finished and slept a couple hours.

Jennifer woke up with a start, and eased out from under him.

She grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to the study.

She decided to research this fuzzy memory that she was having. Sure enough, her hunch was correct.

She printed out what she found and went back upstairs. She climbed in bed with Jonathan.

"Darling…..darling are you sleeping?"

"Hmmmm".

"Jonathan, it's time".

"Again?"

"Darling…I found something".

He sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Remember how you told me that Brandon didn't say anything to you all night?"

"Yeah".

"Well, something about that didn't seem right to me, but I didn't question it. And then I woke up a little bit ago and remembered a conversation I had with Pa in college. He called to tell me that Brandon had died."

"Died?"

"Yeah. So, that couldn't have been Brandon at the party, if he was dead. And I went and looked up his obituary and he did in fact die".

"So, what are you saying?"

"That it must have been someone else at the party. And I'm not sure how, but I feel like it's connected to the digging".

"Darling, this is our staycation. Can we play McMillan and Wife later?"

She chuckled.

"Goodnight, McMillan".

She leaned over and kissed him as he dozed back to sleep. She laid down and snuggled up to him, but it was a while before she could turn her mind off and sleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up really early and made Jennifer breakfast in bed.

He brought it to her on a silver tray and placed it at the end of the bed.

He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her cheek.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

She yawned and stretched and then rolled over in his embrace.

"Breakfast in bed, darling".

"For me?"

"For you".

He gave her a kiss and then pulled the tray up closer to them.

"Egg white omelets, just the way you like them, with cheese, tomatoes, artichokes and mushrooms, sliced fruit, 3 min toast, and fresh squeezed juice and coffee".

She kissed him and then fed him a bite of toast.

"Where's your breakfast?"

"I had some eggs while I was making your omelet".

She took a few bites of her omelet.

"Darling, I briefly remember you waking me up last night".

She reached over and handed him the sheet she had printed.

He read it and then looked at her.

"Wait, isn't Brandon the guy that sat by you in the picture?"

"Supposedly".

"But how can….?"

"Exactly. And like I told you last night, I think it's somehow connected to the digging".

"How did you discover this?"

"You and I were sleeping, and I woke up, because I remembered a time when I was in college and Pa called me and told me that Brandon had passed away. And I started thinking how could I remember being told he passed away if he was just sitting next to me a few weeks ago? So, I went and researched it and found his obituary and I came up here and woke you up but you wanted to sleep instead".

She finished her breakfast and kissed him and then went and did the dishes.

He came and helped her, and then suggested they take a bubble bath.

"What a great idea".

He ran the bath for them, and got it all set up. He climbed in and she climbed in and sat in front of him.

He massaged her shoulders and scrubbed her back, as she ran her hands up and down his thighs.

They started discussing Brandon.

"Ok, so let's look at this objectively. We went to something which was disguised as a party but was really intended as a dinner to convince you to leave me, and there was someone there that night who sat next to you for a picture, but sat in the corner the rest of the time, and didn't really speak to anyone because as it turns out, he's been dead for about 20 years. And someone is possibly trying to dig something up that's related to him on your father's property".

"That about sums it up, I suppose".

"So, let's look at the alternative. You and I went to something that was disguised as a party but was really intended as a dinner to convince you to leave me, and there was someone there that night who sat next to you for a picture and sat in the corner the rest of the time, and didn't really speak to anyone, because they were impersonating someone who's been dead almost 20 years. And this may or may not be related to whomever is digging up whatever on your father's property. The difference being that whomever it was impersonating Brandon, didn't want to come as themselves."

"And they didn't think anyone would recall that Brandon was passed away. But why now? He's been dead almost 20 years, and you and I have been to Hill Haven plenty of times since that happened. So, if they wanted to impersonate someone, why would they do it now?"

"Well darling, your father was alive then. So, whatever was buried on his property, as long as he was alive, was safe. But now that he's passed away and you are selling the estate, maybe the person got panicky. So, they decided to dig it up and move it somewhere else. And they probably figured that with your father gone, nobody would notice if they hopped the fence, dug it up, and then hopped the fence again."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, we know it's not Chris impersonating Brandon. So, that eliminates one suspect".

"Not necessarily. Chris might not have been impersonating Brandon, but he might know something about it, including who was".

"And then again, he might know nothing".

They switched positions and she massaged his shoulders for a while.

"Darling, I think I'm going to fly up and be there with you next week. At least for the estate sale. I want to make sure it all goes smoothly".

"Wonderful. I love it when you are with me".

"So, for right now, who knows that you are even having an estate sale?"

"Well, I announced it at the party that night, but not the dates. As far as the specifics, only Bridget and Walter and you".

"Great. Why don't we try to keep it as quiet as possible, as far as the neighborhood gang is concerned? Just in case the person who is impersonating Brandon is somehow trying to finagle something related to the estate sale?"

"Ok. But darling, doesn't this seem far fetched to you?"

"In some ways, yes. In other ways, no".

She hugged him to her and massaged his chest.

"This staycation was a great idea".

"And we still have the rest of today and all of tonight, darling".

"Well, Mr. H., what would you like to do?"

"Well, for starters, we can snuggle up and watch a movie, or we can go lay in the hammock, or we can get back in bed".

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

He climbed out of the bath and grabbed two towels, and then helped her out of the bath.

After they were dried off and in some lounging clothes, they headed downstairs.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, where he turned the phone back on and the gate back on.

"I'm going to call-"

The phone started ringing almost immediately.

"Hello?"

He passed the phone to Jennifer.

"It's for you".

She took it from him and leaned up against him.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Bridget. Listen, you didn't try and change the date of the sale did you?"

"No, not at all".

"Well, I sent my team out to put up signs around town today, to get the word out. And he hasn't even made it back yet, and he's calling me telling me that someone is taking the signs down. And the one sign they couldn't get down, they spray painted "Cancelled" on it. Someone doesn't want this sale to take place".

"My husband and I will be there Wednesday. Will it help you if we put up a billboard about the sale?"

"Yes, immensely".

"Ok, we will get right on it".

She hung up and then filled Jonathan in.

"I am going to make a few phone calls and put the billboard in place, and I'm also going to hire security to guard it. And maybe we can put up some placard signs in front of the estate, and maybe around town. And I'll have security monitor those too, and then we will at least know who doesn't want the sale to take place if someone desecrates them".

"Wonderful". She leaned up and kissed him.

They made the phone calls and then she called Bridget.

"Ok, so my husband made the arrangements for the billboard and the placards to be placed around town. So, if you find out that any are desecrated, please call me".

"Ok, will do. See you Wednesday".

She hung up and then turned to Jonathan.

"So, I guess all that's left to do is wait".


	23. Chapter 23

***Wednesday***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up early, eating breakfast before they were going to head to the airport.

Jennifer was rinsing the dishes in the sink when the phone rang. Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello?"

He talked for a few minutes, and then just as Jennifer finished the dishes, she heard him say "Ok, I'll be there".

He hung up.

"Darling, I have to go to the office for an emergency meeting. So, you take the plane to Hill Haven, and I'll fly out this afternoon and meet you".

"Or we can fly out together".

"No, you need to be there. It's fine. I can just fly out and meet you. I'm sorry, darling".

"It's ok, I understand".

"Did we ever really have a staycation? Did I actually take time off?"

"Maybe this will remind you".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mmmm. Take me back".

He went and loaded their bags into the car, and then drove her to the airport.

He pulled up next to the plane and parked.

She went and got settled while he filled Jack in.

She came back outside and told him goodbye.

"I love you. See you tonight".

"I love you too. Please be careful-straight to the house, and keep Walter apprised on where you are?"

"What is this, house arrest?"

"Careful monitoring. And it's only till I get there, and then I'll be glued to your side".

"I'm looking forward to that".

She kissed him a few times and then turned around and started climbing the stairs again.

"Take care of her Jack. Darling, I'll see you tonight".

She blew him a kiss at the top of the stairs and then went and buckled up. A few short hours later, and she was landing at Dulles.

She took a cab to her father's house, and smiled when she saw the wooden sign that Jonathan had ordered in front of the house. She looked over and saw the security guard just down the street.

The cab pulled up to the front of the house and parked, and Jennifer took her bags and Jonathan's bag inside.

"Walter? You here?"

"In here, Miss Jennifer".

She set her bags down and then headed towards the kitchen.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Wonderful".

He kissed her cheek and then made her something to eat.

"Jonathan will be here in a few hours. I better give him a call".

She picked up the phone and called his office.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. I just got here".

"Wonderful. I was just about to leave to head to the airport."

"Great! Well, I took a cab here, so can you rent a car?"

"Anything your heart desires, Mrs. Hart".

"Thank you, Mr. Hart. I love you, see you tonight. Walter and I will wait dinner on you".

"Love you too, darling. See you soon".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then she and Walter talked about the mysterious digging.

"Walter, do you recall when Brandon Greenfeld died?"

"Yes, I do. Very sad situation. He was a quiet but nice young man".

"Jonathan and I went to that Neighborhood gang reunion last month, and there was someone there who resembled him almost identically. And he ended up sitting right next to me for a picture".

"No offense to your sensibilities, Miss Jennifer, but dead people usually tend to stay that way".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Yes, I know that. That's what makes this so confusing. I remember Pa calling and telling me he died, but if that wasn't him at the party, it was his twin."

"I wasn't aware he had a twin".

"Me either. I'm 99.99% positive he had a sister, not a brother. So, if I'm right and he didn't have a twin brother, and that wasn't his twin, then I wonder who it could have been?"

"No telling. Maybe you should ask the person who threw the party who was invited".

"I would. But that party was thrown by Chris Perkins, and he has been having some issues lately, mainly with the fact that he's in love with me. So, I'm not sure talking to him is the best idea".

She was quiet for a moment.

"But, I bet there's someone else who I could call".

She grabbed the phone and called Jonathan's car phone.

"Hello?"

"Darling-any chance you are at the house?"

"I'm just pulling in the driveway."

"Perfect. Do me a favor please and bring the pictures that we separated with you?"

"Ok. Sure. And there's a priority mail envelope in the mailbox for you, so I'll bring that as well".

"Ok great. Love you".

"Love you too".

She picked up the phone and called Mark Walters.

"Hi, it's Jennifer. I'm at Pa's house, for the estate sale and auction. Is there any way you can come by tonight, say around 8?"

"Absolutely".

"Thank you. See you then".

She hung up the phone and started busying herself around the house.

She placed a phone call to Bridget to let her know she was at the house.

She filled a couple boxes of things that she wasn't sure she wanted to sell and put them by the door.

Walter decided to make them grilled chicken and veggie kebabs for dinner.

He had just finished it when Jonathan pulled up.

Jennifer went out to meet him.

"Hi darling".

She gave him a few kisses.

"Hi gorgeous".

They walked inside.

He took their bags upstairs, and then came and joined her and Jonathan in the kitchen.

"Feels so weird to be eating on paper plates at Pa's house".

"It's been kind of nice for me, Miss Jennifer. No dishes to wash after a meal".

They had a nice dinner at the kitchen table and then Jennifer and Jonathan went to the living room.

"Darling, Mark is coming over tonight. I called him and asked him to come over. I want to ask him some questions about Brandon, and who was invited to the party".

"Great idea".

"Walter told me that he remembered Brandon dying as well. This whole thing is very strange".

"I agree. But if he can help us get to the bottom of it, it's worth a shot".

They were all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Walter got up and got it and showed Mark in.

"Hi Jennifer". He gave her a big hug.

"Hi Jonathan".

They shook hands.

Everyone sat and Jennifer pulled out the picture.

"Can you tell me who all was invited to the party last month, at Chris' house?"

"Just the neighborhood gang and current spouses or boyfriends/girlfriends".

She handed him the picture.

"Then who is the person to the right of me?"

He looked at the picture.

"Well, he looks like Brandon…but that's impossible".

"Mark, you were friends with Brandon. What really happened?"

"Well, we were all out at the Horseshoe, playing pool and drinking beer one night. Brandon and Chris got into an argument, and Brandon left, saying that he was going to go to the Palomino instead. Chris went home shortly after that, and it was just me and Davy at the Horseshoe. So, we had a few more drinks, and then we called it a night. I headed home, and Davy said he was going to go check on Brandon at the Palomino. I was just about to go to bed about an hour later, when I got a phone call from Davy. He was telling me that Brandon had shot himself".

"Shot himself? Oh, that's tragic".

"Yeah, Davy said something about how he went to the Palomino and couldn't find Brandon, so he headed home, and figured they would catch up tomorrow. He said he drove past his house and saw his car heading towards the field at the far end of the street. So, he followed him, and Brandon wouldn't talk to him. He walked back to his car and heard Brandon shoot himself".

"That's so horrible".

"Jennifer, I don't want to upset the apple cart by saying this, and this is just my opinion, and there's no way anyone can do anything about it now, but I've never really bought that story from Davy. Brandon was quiet, yes. He was a loner, he never really had much to say. But he wasn't the type who would just kill himself like that."

"What was the argument with Chris about?"

"A girl. About 4 months after you and Chris broke up, he dated Olivia Haney. She broke up with him after a month though, and went after Davy. Davy was more into her than she was into him, so they only dated a few months. And as soon as she was free, she turned to Brandon. They were friends at first, but things turned romantic, and Davy was so hurt when he saw Brandon out with Olivia. Olivia eventually dumped Brandon, like she dumped everyone, but she told everyone that Brandon had mistreated her and that she had to leave town, when really and truly, she was leaving town because her parents were making her go live with an aunt so she would settle down and stop partying. So, every time Davy saw Brandon out, he got his feelings hurt over how Olivia had been mistreated".

"But that's silly-Brandon was the most gentle person ever. And Davy married that girl from college-Courtney".

"He married Courtney because he got her pregnant, not because he loved her".

"I see. Are they still married?"

"They are not. Their child was born about 8 months after the wedding, and when she was 5, she got the flu. She looked just like Davy's sister had when she was little-blonde hair, green eyes. They named her Ashley, after Davy's sister, Ashley. She wasn't able to shake the flu, though. After she passed away, it changed him. He was dark and moody, and withdrew. Courtney filed for divorce a few years later and moved back to Delaware".

"And where is Ashley?"

"Well, that's the final sad story to all of this. Brandon and Ashley dated. And for a while, it looked as if they were going to be together forever. Davy was coming around, in regards to Brandon, but I think that was only because Ashley was so happy. Anyways, Ashley found out she was pregnant. They moved in together and they were looking for a house. Davy told me himself that he called Ashley one night and he could tell she and Brandon were fighting. Brandon denies it, but Davy says he could just tell. He decided to go over there and when he got there, he found Brandon asleep in the bed, and Ashley at the bottom of the stairs. She had fallen all the way down. He rushed her to the hospital but she never regained consciousness and she lost the baby. Davy was dating Olivia at the time, and they broke up about 2 months later."

"So, when you say he was coming around in regards to Brandon, why would that be?"

"Davy was always very protective of Ashley. He didn't want any of us to date her or even look at her, really. If he had been able to call the shots, he would have put her in a convent".

"So, if what you are saying is what really happened, then it stands to reason that Davy and Brandon argued the night that Brandon died, either by suicide or not; the argument was over women, and Davy may or may not know more than he's told all these years".

"Exactly. But this is just my opinion. So, please, keep it amongst us".

"Oh, no worries there, believe me. You are the only one we are planning on seeing this weekend. I am literally just here to do the estate sale and auction and then I'm headed home".

They chatted a little longer, and then Mark stood up to leave.

"It was so good to see you, Jennifer. I can't tell you how good it was to see you".

"It was wonderful seeing you too, Mark".

She gave him a long hug, and he and Jonathan shook hands and then she walked him out.

She closed the door behind him, and locked it and waited till he was in his car to turn out the porch light.

"Darling, you ready to go up?"

"Yeah, if you are".

They went to the kitchen and said goodnight to Walter.

"See you in the morning, Walter".

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Hart".

They walked upstairs and changed for bed.

"Darling, do you think maybe if what Mark said was true, that Davy could have buried something related to Brandon on the property, and that he could be the digger?"

"Yes, I do think so".

"So, how do we prove it?"

"Well, honestly we can't. I mean, Brandon was buried years ago, and it was ruled a suicide. Ashley's deceased, Olivia no longer lives here, and obviously Davy isn't going to talk. So, unless the digger comes back and is caught in the act, there's really no way to prove anything".

They climbed into bed and got settled.

"I don't think he killed anyone. That's not like him. I think Mark is mistaken".

"Darling, what was Davy like when you dated him?"

"Well, he was very protective of me, and always watched out for me, but he had a few quirks. He would never kiss me anywhere except on the cheek. He said he didn't believe in it. And even though my father would tell me to be home by 11 or 12, he would bring me home by 10, without fail each time".

"And what was Chris like?"

"He was exciting. He was very rebellious. But, he had a temper, and he would get mad over something tiny and make it into something big and then leave me wherever we were".

"So if you had to rank your neighborhood friends, in terms of most untrustworthy to trustworthy, who would be the one that was the most untrustworthy?"

"Well, based on us as kids only, most untrustworthy would be Chris, and most trustworthy would be Mark Walters. As far as the adult us, I'm not sure. I mean, people change, but I haven't really been around any of them to be able to say if they have changed. I imagine that Pa had to trust Chris in order to hire him as his lawyer. And surely Davy had to prove his trustworthiness to be able to run a bank branch. And really, I would trust any of them with my life-I know they wouldn't hurt me."

"Even Chris?"

"Yes, even him. I think he has such deep feelings for me, that the one thing he wouldn't do is hurt me physically. He cares about me too much".

She scooted closer to him.

"What about you? What were some of your old girlfriends like?"

"After my money".

She chuckled.

"Darling, do you ever play the what-if game?"

"The what-if game?"

"Yeah, you know. You let yourself think about what it might have been like if you had married someone else instead of me, or if I had married someone else instead of you".

"I know what that would be like-miserable. It never worked out for us with other people because it was meant for it to work out for us with each other".

She nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Darling, if you had never met and married me, where do you think you would be?"

"If I had never met you, or married you, I would still be in LA, working myself to death. What about you?"

"I'm sure I would have moved to Africa".

"Africa?"

"Yeah. I was on assignment when I met you, and that assignment is the reason I wasn't already in Africa. And then I met you and you gave me a very good reason to stay in the States".

"And you gave me a very good reason to stop working at a reasonable hour every day".

He leaned over and kissed her, and then made love to her before they fell asleep.

As Jennifer slept, she dreamed of her parents. They kept telling her to be careful and to not be so trusting of others. And just when they were about to explain themselves, the dream ended.


	24. Chapter 24

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up early, preparing for her meeting with Bridget. They had a lot to do in preparation for the estate sale and auctions.

Bridget arrived with a crew ready to price everything.

"Ok, before we begin, have you removed everything in each room that isn't for sale?"

"Yes, I have".

"Wonderful. My crew is going to start the pricing process."

She gave them instructions, and then she and Jennifer sat in the living room. Jonathan came and joined them.

"Ok, so I'm going to call my moving crew and have them load up the cars on our loading truck, and we are going to bring them here. I think we might line them up in the grass along the driveway and let people inspect them before the auction. So, here's how it will go down: Estate sale is going on Friday and Saturday from 9-5 both days. When everything in a room has sold, the room will close. As the upstairs rooms close, we will bring things downstairs and consolidate.

Your luggage needs to be in the closet, and the bed that you two are sleeping in, is the only item in the house that will not be allowed to be taken out right away. The basic rule is that anything in the closet is off limits, with the exception of the master bedroom closet, since you are selling your father's clothes. We will give everyone who attends the sale a flyer with the rules on it when they come in. So, the estate sale will start at 9 both days. And the cars will be on display for people to look at starting at 9 Friday. We are auctioning off the cars Friday night, and the house Saturday morning."

"Wonderful".

Jonathan could tell that she was overwhelmed. He reached over and rubbed the back of her hand.

"Walter's room is also off limits. And can we agree that whatever sells from the tv room, and the kitchen and at least one bathroom will be picked up after Sunday?"

"Yes we can. Bathroom decoration pieces are included in the sale. Fixtures are not."

Jennifer nodded.

"We will set up a cash register, and I will have two people manning that table at all times. At the close of the sale on Saturday, we will finalize what sold and what didn't, and come to a total."

"I think I want the house and grounds to be auctioned off with whatever doesn't sell included. If the bidder doesn't want the remaining items, then we will pay packers to pack it up and donate them".

"Great idea. I will include that in the details about the auction".

They worked on the flyer, and Jennifer approved it.

"Where are the keys to the vehicles?"

"All of them are in the ignition of each vehicle, or in the cup holder".

"Are you still keeping the Aston Martin?"

She looked at Jonathan.

"Yes, we are".

"Perfect."

The crew leader came back and told her that everything was priced and ready. They made some price sheets for each room, and got them ready to display.

After about 4 hours, they were finally finished, and ready for the sale the next day.

They discussed the terms of the estate sale and what rooms were available to the public and which rooms weren't.

"Ok, I will see you at 8 in the morning".

"Great. Thank you".

She saw her out, and then returned to Jonathan.

He stood up and embraced her.

"I'm so glad you are here".

They walked to the kitchen and found Walter upset.

"Miss Jennifer, dinner is going to be delayed. The auction people threw out what I was working on for dinner".

"I'm sorry, Walter. Why don't we just order a pizza?"

"That sounds wonderful. Darling, if you want to go get comfy, I'll order the pizza".

"What a great idea. Walter, is Braviano's still in business?"

"Yes, I believe it is".

"Veggie special, darling".

She kissed him and then went upstairs and took a hot bath.

Jonathan and Walter chatted about a few things, while they waited for the pizza.

After the pizza came, they all ate in the TV room, and then Walter headed to bed. Jonathan and Jennifer stayed up a little longer, with Jennifer falling asleep in Jonathan's arms.

He quietly turned the tv off, woke her up, and helped her to bed.

***The next morning***

The estate sale went off without a hitch. People were lined up for at least an hour to get onto the property. Jennifer was available to answer questions anyone had about items in the house or the house itself. Jonathan stood back and watched her for a while.

Bridget and Jennifer were discussing some of the pieces that had been priced 'OBO', and what price Jennifer felt was fair.

Jennifer turned to find Jonathan after Bridget walked away, and hadn't even taken a step when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Jennifer".

She turned back around.

"Davy! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came back home to finalize the sale of my house and move the last of my things out, and I saw the signs for the estate sale, and decided to come say hi".

"Well, I'm so glad you did. You know I really missed seeing you at the Neighborhood gang reunion last month. We had a nice time".

"I was sorry to have missed it, but I couldn't get a flight back here from LA in time".

"Well, who knows, now that you and I are both in LA, maybe we can entice everyone to fly out and reunite with us on our coast".

"Yeah, that would be something".

Bridget reappeared.

"Jennifer, there's a lady in the dining room who wants to ask you questions about the house".

"Ok. Davy, would you excuse me?"

"Sure. It was great to see you, Jennifer". He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and then Jennifer stepped into the dining room.

Jennifer answered all of the lady's questions, and they talked for a couple hours.

"Well, I will definitely be back for the auction tomorrow. I think this house is perfect".

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow".

The end of the estate sale came and Bridget came and found Jennifer and Jonathan.

"Great day 1. Based on inventory sheets, I think we sold almost half of what was offered today. And we had lots of interest on the cars and the house".

"Great. Thanks so much for your help".

Jennifer leaned against Jonathan's shoulder and they chatted about a few things from the sale.

"Darling, why don't I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful".

Walter decided to stay back, so Jonathan and Jennifer headed to dinner alone.

They found a cute little Mexican place, and had dinner and then returned back to the house.

Jennifer was exhausted, so she went to bed right away. Jonathan stayed downstairs a little longer, and then went upstairs and joined her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.

***Saturday***

Day two of the estate sale started great. More people showed up for the second day, as expected, since it was a weekend.

Just before the auction for the cars was to take place, Bridget came and found Jennifer.

"So, the total value of the cars is estimated to be right at 8 million dollars. We have someone here who wants to buy the whole fleet for 6 million. If you accept that, then we can skip the auction".

"Let me ask Jonathan. One moment".

Jennifer went and found Jonathan, in the kitchen.

"Darling, Bridget says there is an offer of 6 million for all the cars. They are valued at 8 million. Do you think that's fair?"

"I think that's more than fair. Especially if they are taking all of them, because that means we won't have to figure out what to do with any that are left".

"Good point".

She went and told Bridget that she would accept the offer.

"Great! House auction will start in about an hour."

Jennifer was walking back through the house and saw Davy come in.

"Hi! I didn't expect to see you again today".

"I just came by to see if you had put out anything new".

"Oh, I'm sorry. No, nothing new. We started this morning with around ½ of what we started yesterday with. And we just sold the entire fleet of cars".

"Wonderful."

"Are you in the market for something specific?"

"Yes, actually. I'm sure I'll never find it though. It's a reclusive china pattern from the early 80's, that my mom had. It's out of print now, and I'm sure I'll never find it. But whenever there's an estate sale, I always give it a shot".

"Well, now that you live in Los Angeles, there's a cute little gallery on Montrose, called Second Basket. The lady that runs it, her name is Camille. She can find anything and just about everything. If you can give her a photo or a name of the pattern, she will track it down for you".

"Great, I will check that out".

Bridget breezed by.

"Jennifer-the house auction is about to begin. The auctioneer wants to speak with you a few moments before it starts".

"Great. Davy, it was great to see you. I'm sorry, but I have to go. We should have dinner sometime in LA".

"I promise you, I'll make that happen".

He kissed her cheek and she headed to meet the auctioneer.

She gave him her lowest rock bottom price, and they started the auction.

"The bidding will start at $5 million dollars. This property includes the house, barn, guesthouse, hay loft, and property, plus all fixtures and structures therein".

No bids.

After about 30 minutes, the auctioneer asked all potential bidders to come meet with him.

About 45 minutes later, he found Jennifer in the kitchen.

"Ok, so it appears that all of the bidders for the house thought it would start much lower. The highest I think you will get is $2.5 million, if you are willing."

Bridget spoke up.

"Jennifer, I'm confident you could get at least your rock bottom price if you sold it through a realtor".

"Please tell them thank you, but nothing under $5 million will be accepted".

"Very well".

Bridget walked him out, and Jennifer went to find Jonathan.

The sale ended a few hours later.

"Well, there's good news, and there's bad news. The good news is that we sold 98% of what was offered in the estate sale. The bad news is that the house sale had no offers. However, we can put it on the market the traditional way and we are confident we can still find a buyer".

Jennifer nodded.

They closed out the sale, and wrote her a check for almost half a million dollars, and then Bridget promised to be in touch before she left.

Jennifer found Jonathan in the TV room.

"Sale is over. 98% sold. What's left is the couches and the dishes".

"Great job, darling".

She sat down on the couch next to him and he started giving her a foot rub.

"I am sad to say goodbye to this place, but I am so ready to be home and sleep in our bed".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"Maybe I should have taken a lower bid for this place."

"Jennifer-you would have been crazy to do so. This property is in excellent shape for it's size. You have almost 500 acres. The land alone is worth more than what they offered for the whole place".

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

Walter made them a lovely dinner, and then Jonathan and Jennifer started packing up the house.

"Walter, how long are you planning on staying?"

"Till Wednesday, Miss Jennifer".

"Wonderful".

After dinner, they all cleaned up the kitchen and then Jennifer and Jonathan went upstairs.

Jennifer had just slipped into her nightgown when Jonathan started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh yes, please".

"Get comfy".

He put on his pajamas and then straddled her back and started giving her a deep massage.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

He rubbed all her stressed spots and then used some deep muscle rub on her back.

He got her totally relaxed.

He leaned down and started kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmmm, that feels nice".

He kissed his way across her back and shoulders and then up to her cheek.

"Thank you for my massage, honey".

He laid next to her and she rolled on top of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his chest.

"Thank you for coming and being here through the sale, darling. I appreciate it and I appreciate you".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"I loved being here for this. Feels appropriate, given that I was so nervous to come here when I was first meeting your father".

"You were absolutely adorable when you were meeting him."

"You thought I was adorable?"

"Still do".

He rolled them so she was on her back and gave her a long kiss.

"Nobody in the entire universe has ever or will ever be as adorable as you are".

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her.

He started moving his kisses lower.

"Darling….Walter might hear us".

"Darling…surely he's aware that we've had sex before. In this room even".

"Yeah, but before he was just Walter. Now, he's like a mix of himself and Pa all rolled into one".

He kissed his way across her chest.

"We've had sex in this room when your father was in the house too, darling".

"That's because I can never resist your temptations".

"And I can't resist yours".

He reached up and turned out the light.

They made mad, passionate love for a couple hours and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up early. After breakfast, Jennifer went through the box of things that hadn't sold, and ultimately, decided to donate them to Goodwill.

"Walter, why don't you take the dishes and silverware to your new place? That way you won't have to buy anything".

"Thank you very much, Miss Jennifer. That's mighty generous of you".

A couple hours later, they said goodbye to Walter, and headed to the airport.

Jennifer had a headache and fell asleep almost immediately after takeoff.

Jonathan covered her with a blanket and reclined next to her.

About an hour before they landed, she woke up with a start.

She was staring at something and nothing all at the same time.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"I'm remembering something as a kid".

"What is it?"

"We used to do these activities that involved the whole neighborhood. And one summer, we had a scavenger hunt. And for some reason, everyone was fixated on the ending, instead of the rest of it. And I'm recalling that one neighbor in particular was demanding that the final place be on our property and not public property".

"Who was that?"

"He wanted the meeting place to be the magnolia tree at the back of the estate. It was Mark Walters".


	25. Chapter 25

Jonathan wrapped an arm around her.

"This is all so confusing. I don't know what to believe any more".

"Well, the good news is that we don't have to prove anything. And if you don't want to interact with either of them again, that's ok".

"Maybe that's best. I think all this stress is getting to me".

"Well, thankfully, we are at the end of the process, and we can separate from it".

She nodded.

She got up and went to the bathroom, and then came back. He laced his fingers through hers and held her till after they had landed.

Max was waiting for them.

"Thank you, Jack".

"Thanks, Jack".

"No problem. Glad to do it".

"We'll be in touch".

They walked down the steps.

"Hi Max".

"Hey Max".

"Hey you two. Have a nice trip?"

"Yeah, we did".

They drove back to Willow Pond and went inside.

"Darling, I'm going to go take a bubble bath".

She kissed him and headed upstairs.

Jonathan and Max went to the kitchen to play Gin.

"Mrs. H. ok?"

"I think so. She's just exhausted from the estate sale and the auctions and all that".

"I can only imagine. It's gotta be hard seeing everything you've grown up with all your life leave with a stranger".

"Yeah, she handled that part well. I think the main thing that's getting to her is she thought it would all be gone after the sale and it's not. So, what she envisioned as a quick goodbye is being stretched out".

They played gin for a few hours and then Jonathan went upstairs to check on Jennifer.

She was sitting on the bed, reading some mail.

"Hi. Feel better?"

"Yes. I'm just going through the mail".

"Did you ever open that priority mail I brought you?"

"Yes, it's just paperwork from Marcia I needed to sign. I'll mail it back to her tomorrow".

"Max is making your favorite for dinner-California Chicken salad".

"Wonderful. That sounds great".

She put the mail away and they headed downstairs.

Jennifer worked on an article for a while, while Jonathan returned some business calls.

After a nice dinner, they watched a movie on the couch together.

Jennifer was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

Max picked it up.

"Hello? Really? Ok, I'll be right there. See you in 20 minutes".

He hung up the phone.

"I just got invited to an all night poker game. I'll see you two in the morning".

"Have fun, Max".

"Good luck, Max".

Jonathan and Jennifer finished their movie, and she took their popcorn bowls to the sink.

"Darling, you know we have the McMillan's dinner party this week. On Thursday".

"Great. Maybe I can talk to Brett McMillan about coming to work for me".

She settled back onto the couch next to him.

"Maybe you and I will get a chance to dance".

"If they have dancing, I'm sure we will".

She laced her fingers through his and he covered them with a blanket.

She picked the next movie, and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

He turned it off about halfway through.

"Darling, wake up. The movie's over".

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up, the movie's over. Let's go to bed".

She nodded and got up.

She sleepily followed him as he made sure the doors were locked, and the lights were off and then they headed upstairs.

Jonathan changed into his pajamas while Jennifer climbed into bed.

He slipped into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned back against him and put her arms on top of his.

He kissed her neck in that spot where it met her shoulder.

He heard her breathing become even and spaced out, and knew she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Angel, I love you".

***Early the next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 3:30 and headed to the bathroom.

She came back and saw Jonathan laying in the bed.

She climbed in and scooted over to him and then lifted his arm and wrapped it around her.

She kissed him on the neck and then settled on to his shoulder.

They slept for a few more hours and then woke up when his alarm went off.

He reached up and turned it off and then kissed her forehead.

He tried to ease her arms off him but she wouldn't let him.

He snuggled with her a little more, and then tried again.

"Darling, I have to get up".

"No, I don't want you to".

"Baby, I have to get to the office".

"You're the boss. Can't you take a day? I'm enjoying laying here with you".

She started playing with his chest hair and running her fingernails across his chest.

She threw a leg over his and nestled in closer to him.

He rolled them so that she was on her back.

"I tell you what. If you make it worth my while to stay in bed with you this morning, I'll go in late".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

"Deal".

She pulled him to her and kissed him, inviting him to part her lips with his tongue. He started unbuttoning her pajama top as he kissed her.

He got her pajama top completely unbuttoned and pushed it off her chest.

He moved his kisses to her neck, and focused on that one spot that made her tingle when he kissed it.

She reached down and started pushing his pajama pants off him.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her blue lace panties and tugged them off her hips.

She started to rub his back while he took her perfectly round breasts into his hands.

She nibbled on his earlobe while he sucked on her nipples.

"Mmmmm".

He moved his kisses back to her neck and murmured against her skin.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole world".

She grabbed his face and kissed him, the passion between them becoming more and more intense.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer to her.

He quickly plunged himself inside of her and began thrusting his hips back and forth.

"Oh Jonathan…oh Jonathan…"

She reached down and grabbed his butt, and he picked up the pace.

"Honey…"

"Almost".

A few hip thrusts later, he took them over the edge at the same time. She held him as his body trembled from filling her.

They were laying there, calming down, and holding each other, when they were interrupted.

"Mr. H., your office called. They need you to call them back right away".

"Thanks, Max".

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

Jennifer stifled a laugh.

"I swear he has sex radar".

"I agree".

She kissed him and he climbed off her and called the office, while she headed for the shower.

He slipped in behind her in the shower and soaped her back for her.

"Everything ok at the office?"

"No, actually. There was an attack on our security system, someone tried to hack into the servers overnight. So, the IT department shut everything down, and they are rewiring and making it more secure and just wanted to let me know".

"Who do you think it was that did it?"

"I have no idea. They are tracing the attempt as well".

She slipped out of the shower and dried off and got his robe ready for him while he finished his shower.

They got dressed and walked downstairs hand in hand and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning you two. Enjoy your sleep in?"

"Yes, we did".

They shared a coffee cup and then Max gave them two plates.

"Bacon and eggs, a la Max".

He had made them scrambled eggs with bacon bits and shredded cheese.

"This looks amazing, Max".

"You outdid yourself, Max".

"Darling, what do you have planned for today?"

"Shopping for a dress to wear to the dinner party. And I'm getting a pedicure and I have an appointment to get my hair cut".

"I love your hair the way it is".

"Well thank you. But it's time for a change."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Something drastic".

She took her plate to the sink and poured herself another cup of coffee.

Jonathan walked over and put his plate in the sink.

"Well, I'm running late. Not sure we can do lunch today, sweetheart. It all depends on the investigation. I'll call you".

He kissed her cheek.

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"We need more mornings like this in our future, darling. Without the rushing to the office afterwards".

"We do, we do. I love you the most".

"I love you the most".

She gave him a few kisses and then he headed out while she headed to the study.

About an hour later, she left to go shopping.

***Later that day***

Jonathan called Jennifer's car phone but she didn't answer.

He called the house and got Max.

"Hey Max, can you tell Jennifer that not only can I not meet her for lunch, but I may not be home for dinner either? Things are really backed up here and I'm sorry".

"Sure will, as soon as she gets home".

"Thanks, Max".

He hung up and got back to work and stayed busy till almost 7.

He was going over the latest report when Stanley came into his office.

"Mr. H, I think we solved it. We have secured the infrastructure, and we just got confirmation of who tried to do this".

"Let me see that".

He handed the report to Jonathan.

There was only one name on it.

Chris Perkins.

"That son of a….thank you, Stanley".

He stood up, gathered his coat and keys and headed out.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer came out of her beauty salon and headed to the car. She had a big bag of beauty products with her.

She put them in the trunk and then headed to the driver's side of the car.

"Hello Jennifer".

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

***Jonathan***

Jonathan pulled up to his destination and parked.

He went inside to the front desk and spoke to the desk clerk.

"Hi. I am here to meet an old friend for his birthday dinner, and I want to surprise him. I am wondering if you can tell me his room number? His name is Chris Perkins".

"Certainly. He's in room 818."

"Which way to your elevators?"

"We don't have elevators here, sir. We have wings, and each wing has a different number. The main lobby is a square, and there are 2 wings that go off each side of the square. So from here, you will go straight and then take your last right to get to the 8th wing".

"Thank you".

He headed that way and found room 818 very easily. He knocked on the door and then took a step back.

The door opened.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you into the ground right now".

"Come in, please".

Jonathan walked in.

"Jonathan, I don't have the foggiest idea what you are upset about."

"Chris, let me explain something to you. I grew up in an orphanage, after my parents died when I was 3. In that environment, you either get adopted or you don't. When you don't, you have to leave the orphanage at 18 with whatever you have, which isn't much. I didn't. I was thankfully able to join the army and get an education, and then I broke my back building my company by myself into what it is today. I did that with very little help from others. I was turned down for help more times than it was granted. I could have given up several times, but I didn't, I stuck it out. And along the way, I turned it into a very successful company, and also met Jennifer. She has changed my life for the better, and she also gave it purpose. Now, I'm sorry that my meeting her ruined your plans, but that's no excuse for you to try and ruin my company".

"Ruin your company? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything like that".

"Let's go over the timeline, shall we? A few months ago, my father in law passes away, and I am introduced to you for the first time. And ever since then, my company has come under attack. Takeover attempts, real estate sabotage, security attacks. And each and every time, I have it traced. See, I'm a funny guy in that I like to know who I'm dealing with. And each and every time, it comes back to you, in some way. The person who was trying to buy all the stock in my company and did buy the real estate that was for sale? It initially said Mark Walters, but was traced back to you. The person who tried to take over my company? Traced back to you. Last night's security system attack? Traced back to you. Now, if I were you, I would start talking".

"Jonathan, I swear it. I have no idea what any of that is about. Nor do I have any interest in taking over your company or buying any stock or real estate. And I am not an IT guy, so I would have no idea on how to even begin to wreck someone's infrastructure".

"If I was to believe you, and I'm not saying I do, then explain to me why everything keeps leading back to you? If you aren't buying real estate from my company, then how come your name is on the property? If you aren't buying stock in my company, then how come the IP address comes back to you?"

"I have no idea. But I swear to you, I'm not doing it".

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear earlier. I don't employ fools, or people with subpar skills. I employ the people who I think to be the best in the business. The absolute best in the business. Now, if they tell me that your name is on the property or on the IP address, I'm inclined to believe that not only did they uncover every stone, every brick and turn every single corner and look at all the angles on their way to finding out that it was you, but that they did it more than once with the same results. Because you see, that's how good they are."

"Jonathan, I swear to you, I'm not involved. I didn't bring any computers with me out here on this trip. I have no way of doing this. And besides, if you lost your company, that would hurt Jennifer. I would never ever do anything to hurt her, ever."

"I'm telling you right now, man to man, you better leave my wife alone, and you better leave my company alone. And I promise you, if your name comes up one more time at my office in regards to either Jennifer or my company, I will come back to you wherever you are and I will use a whole lot less self-control in regards to pounding you into the sand as I have tonight. I have no problems fighting for what is important to me, and that includes fighting you, regardless of how close you and my wife used to be. Leave us alone, and leave my company alone".

Jonathan turned and walked out of the room, and headed home.


	26. Chapter 26

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan pulled up and parked. He noticed that Jennifer's car wasn't in the driveway.

He got out and went inside.

"Max? Jennifer?"

Max came out of the kitchen.

"Hiya Mr. H. Mrs. H. isn't home. She's been gone all day".

"Thanks Max".

He picked up the phone and called Stanley.

"Stanley, it's Mr. Hart. Can you please come to my house? It's important. And bring your office computer with you".

He hung up the phone.

He called Jennifer's car phone. No answer.

"Max, did Jennifer say when she would be back?"

"No, she didn't".

"Well, hopefully, she'll be home soon."

He went to the bar and fixed himself a cocktail, before heading upstairs to change out of his suit.

"When Stanley gets here, let him in please, will you Max?"

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jonathan took a long hot shower and tried to calm down. Just seeing Chris Perkins made his blood boil. If that smug piece of crap knew just how hard he had worked to just get Hart Industries off the ground, he would realize why it was so important to him. Jonathan wanted nothing more than to break every bone in his face, but out of respect for Jennifer, he refrained. This time.

He threw on some jeans and a long-sleeved polo and came downstairs.

He found Max in the kitchen.

"Max, I've been thinking. Thanksgiving is coming up, and we always spent that with Stephen. So this year, why don't we try and make it as special as possible for Jennifer? Family recipes, family china, whatever we can do".

"You got it, Mr. H."

Max had made chili for dinner, so he made himself a bowl. He hated to eat without Jennifer, but he was starving since he hadn't eaten all day. He could probably stand to eat another bowl when Jennifer got home.

He picked up the phone and called her car phone again. Straight to voicemail.

"This isn't like her at all."

"You know how women are, Mr. H. She's probably shopping and just lost track of the time".

"I hope that's all it is."

He finished his chili and then took his bowl to the sink. He rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

He headed back to the living room and sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Stanley arrived.

"Hello, Mr. Hart".

"Hi Stanley, thanks for coming. I spoke with Chris Perkins, and he swears that he isn't responsible for any of the stock attempts, nor did he purchase the real estate, and he swears that he didn't attempt to hack our security infrastructure last night".

"Well, I'm happy to take a look again, and a deeper look if necessary".

"Thank you, Stanley".

Stanley sat down on the opposite couch and got to work.

Max came in and sat by Jonathan.

"Max, let's go over it again. Did Mrs. H. say she was meeting anyone today? I know she said she was getting a pedicure and getting her hair cut, but did she say any of her friends would be with her?"

"No, she didn't".

He picked up the phone and called Susan.

"Hey, have you heard from Jennifer?"

"No, I haven't, is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure. She was supposed to be home hours ago and she isn't answering her phone".

"I will make some calls and if I hear anything I'll let you know".

"Thanks, Susan".

He hung up the phone.

"Susan hasn't heard from her either.

"Mr. H, did you track her using the GPS on her car?"

"No, I haven't, because she doesn't have a GPS on her car, Stanley".

"What's her phone number?"

"323. 424. 0210".

"Well, I've been developing something on the side, Mr. H. It's a way to use someone's phone number as a GPS. I call it FindMe. It has the capability to override a phone that's off, and will still tell the location".

"Whatever you can do, I would appreciate it".

He pulled up the website and logged in, and then put in her telephone number.

"Ok, this will only take about 3 minutes."

He minimized the location website, and got back to work on running the reports.

A few minutes later, his computer dinged to indicate that the location had been located.

"Here it is. 8723 Wilshire Blvd".

"Thanks, Stanley".

He got up and grabbed his coat.

Max got up too.

"Let me drive you, Mr. H."

"Sure. Stanley, we'll be back. Make yourself at home".

They headed out and rode in silence.

Max pulled them up to the hair salon.

"There it is-Luscious. That's her hair salon".

"And there's her car, parked right there by the lamp".

They pulled up and parked and walked over to it. Her purse was on the ground by her tire.

Keys were in her purse.

"Someone's got her, Max. I just know it".

"Why would she leave her purse?"

"She wouldn't, unless she dropped it".

He grabbed the car phone from the Mercedes and called the police.

"Lt. Gray please".

A few minutes later, Lt. Gray picked up.

"Hello?"

"Herschel, it's Jonathan. Listen, Jennifer didn't come home tonight. I found her car, and her purse was under the tire, on the ground. Can you have someone come do fingerprints on her car? And can you have your men find my wife please?"

He gave them the address and Herschel promised they would be right there.

Max and Jonathan waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Herschel showed up with a few officers.

They dusted for fingerprints and took some pictures. They contacted the strip mall's owner to retrieve camera footage.

"Go home Jonathan. If we find her, I'll call you myself".

"Where is she, Herschel?"

"We don't know just yet. Do you have any idea of anyone who would want to hurt her, or hurt you by taking her?"

"Just one. Chris Perkins. He's staying at the Beverly Hills Hilton, room 818. I spoke with him earlier tonight, and it wasn't a pleasant conversation."

"We will go interview him. You go home and I'll call and update you".

"Thanks, Herschel".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes. There was a ringing in her ears that she couldn't get rid of. Her head felt so heavy, and she was freezing.

She felt like someone was talking to her, but she couldn't really make it out.

"….never noticed me….never really wanted to see me….only wanted to see them….didn't call me first….called him first…."

She slowly turned her head and saw the person who was holding her captive. She blinked her eyes several times. Surely this person wasn't the one responsible. Kidnapping people and holding them against their will was so out of character for them. This just had to be a mistake.

She tried to move her hands, but they were tied behind her so tight.

Finally, the voice became a little clearer.

"Don't try to move your arms. It's no use. I've tied your arms tight enough to ensure that you won't be able to get away."

Her throat hurt, and she was very thirsty.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Simple. You have something that I cannot get from anyone else. And I will do anything to get it. I didn't want to do this to you, but I didn't have a choice".

"Whatever it is, it's yours. You don't have to do it this way".

"Yeah, right. You never once paid me any attention. This way, I get what I want, and I will know that you will definitely think about me afterwards".

"Not true. I paid attention to you".

"No, you didn't. I never measured up to the others."

Jennifer nodded off again, her headache quietly dulling her senses, and becoming unbearable.

Her last thoughts before she drifted in to unconsciousness were of Jonathan.

"Please save me".

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Max came in the house. Jonathan went straight to the bar and poured himself a scotch. He practically gulped it.

"Any luck, Mr. H.?"

"Well, that address you pulled up worked. Her car was there. All her things were there. She wasn't there. The police are looking for her now".

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. I just knew you were going to find her".

"Me too, Stanley. Me too".

"You had a phone call while you were out. Susan Kendall. She said she called the others and nobody has heard from Mrs. Hart today".

He sat down.

"Any luck on your end?"

"Well, I completed two out of the three reports. And the results were the same. But I'm wondering if maybe your friend is right, Mr. Hart. Maybe someone is setting up your friend".

"He isn't my friend. And why would someone set him up this way?"

"Not sure. One theory is, they are trying to do a sneak attack. Like they expect you to trace it, so they are making sure that it gets traced in an opposite direction. Another theory is that he didn't do it, but he's working with the person who did, so that he knows the outcome but not the technicalities."

Just then, the phone rang.

Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Hershel. Listen, I'm here at Chris Perkins' hotel room. We ran a sweep on his cell phone as well as his hotel room phone, plus we pulled the footage from the hotel today. He's clean. He didn't leave the hotel all day, and nobody resembling Jennifer came in at all. He has no suspicious activity on either phone".

"Dammit. Then where the hell is she?"

"I don't know. Listen, I'm going to bring him to your house, so we can talk to him a little more. Plus, he knows Jennifer, so he could be of help".

"Fine. I don't like it, but I'll allow it".

"We will see you soon, Jonathan".

He hung up the phone and fixed himself another drink.

"Herschel is on his way. And he's bringing Chris Perkins".

About 20 minutes later, they showed up.

Max let them in.

Chris and Jonathan just glared at each other.

"Stanley, this is Chris Perkins. Please show him the reports that indicate that he's been trying to buy stock, and that he did buy our properties for sale".

"Sure, Mr. H."

Chris didn't say anything, he just quietly walked over to Stanley and sat down next to him.

Stanley explained the reports to him, and showed him how each one came back to him.

"I see my name on here. But I swear, I didn't purchase real estate. I didn't try to purchase stock, and I don't have the slightest idea of how to hack".

Stanley decided to run a deeper test.

Chris got up and walked around the room a little bit. He picked up a picture of Jonathan and Jennifer kissing, and looked at it, and then set it back down.

"Nice picture".

"Thanks. MY wife loves that picture".

Max had made Herschel his usual drink and was coming around with a tray of snacks.

"Can I interest you in a drink, Mr. Perkins?"

"We don't serve abductors here, Max".

"Then you won't mind if I have something, will you? I'll take a beer".

"You'll take a water and you'll like it".

"Fine. Water will be fine, thank you".

"Right away".

Herschel was about to say something to Jonathan, when the phone rang.

Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello?"

He handed it to Herschel.

"It's for you".

He talked for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"Did you have a GPS installed on Jennifer's car?"

"No, I didn't. I trust my wife, I would never do that".

"Well, I had forensics do a complete look over on her car and they found one. They are tracing the registration of it now."

***Jennifer***

Jennifer slowly came back to consciousness. She was alone in the room. A tray of food and water had been left for her, and her arms were now tied in front of her.

There was a note on the tray.

"Ring bell if you need me".

She thought about it and then rang the bell.

A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Hi, good to see you awake".

"I need to go to the bathroom".

"Certainly".

Her captor came over to her.

"No tricks".

She nodded.

The captor untied her feet and helped her up, and led her to the bathroom.

They untied her hands, and then Jennifer went into the bathroom and shut the door. Flipping on the light, she saw that the bathroom was small and only had the bare basics. There was a window, but it was frosted. The edges of it looked rusty, so she doubted she could open it.

She could feel the tears ready to fall at any moment, but she refused to let them. That would be admitting defeat and the last thing she wanted to do was to let her captor know that she was scared.

She went to the bathroom and then washed her hands and tried to wash her face some. The water was freezing cold, as was the rest of the place.

She came out and found her captor waiting on her.

"Feel better?"

She nodded.

"I'm really cold. Can I have a blanket?"

"In due time".

Her captor led her back to the chair she was being held in and sat her down. They crouched down and retied her feet to the chair.

She reached forward and opened the water bottle and took a swig.

"You haven't touched your dinner".

"I'm not all that hungry. I had a big lunch".

"Now, Jennifer, I was following you all day. You didn't have anything to eat after you left your house. I don't want you to be hungry. I ordered your favorite meal from the Bistro. You should really eat a little bit".

"How do you know what I like and don't like at the Bistro?"

"Silly Jennifer. I've been tracking your movements for some time now. I've been selectively watching you, both in person and from afar. I know more about you than you think".

"Why on earth would you follow me?"

"Because, you have what I want. And in order to get it, I needed to figure out when it was the best time to approach you. And in order to know that, I had to follow you."

"This is silly. What could I possibly have that you want?"

"Your inheritance".


	27. Chapter 27

"My inheritance? You kidnapped me for the money?"

"No, not the money. The jewels".

"How did you know about the jewels?"

"I have been studying Italian rulers for years. I've always been interested in history, which you would have known if you had paid attention to me."

"I did pay attention to you, why do you think I didn't?"

"You moved away and never came back to town! How is that paying attention to someone?"

"First of all, it's called living my life. I never claimed to want to stay in Hill Haven forever. And second of all, I don't have to live my life in accordance with the wishes of others. You could have contacted me at any time to tell me you missed me".

"It wasn't that simple. Things happened. Things that wouldn't have happened if you had been in town".

"I am not responsible for your life choices".

"No, but you are responsible for the choices I had as a result of your choices".

"That still doesn't explain how you found out about the jewels".

"Like I was saying-I have always been interested in history, and especially Italian history. So, I took a trip to Italy last summer and I read about the jewelry collection in a museum there. So, I spoke with the museum director and inquired as to the location of the jewels, expecting her to tell me they were in a different museum. So, you can imagine my surprise when she stated that they had been purchased at an auction many, many years earlier. And then she pulled out the records and there in black and white was your father's name. So, I befriended your father, hoping to grow close enough to him to find out the location of the jewels. But we never got close enough to talk about it. Then he passed away and I figured if he still had them, he would leave them to you."

"So?"

"It's all so complicated, Jennifer. Everything started happening so fast. I was trying to be clever and subtle and get closer to you so that you would tell me without it seeming suspicious. But that dumbass Chris had to go and ruin it for me."

"Ruin it how?"

"I heard him at the party that night, talking in the kitchen to you about his feelings. And then you left right after that. Had you stayed, I'm sure you would have mentioned it".

"No, I wouldn't have. I didn't know about the jewels at that point. Wait, you weren't at the party, so how could you know what was said and what wasn't?"

"I was there. That's what I mean by it's so complicated. See, way back when we first met you, the neighborhood gang consisted of just a few of us. And over the years it grew and some people moved away and others moved in. Normal life things. But one thing that remained was that you were the one everyone wanted. But you didn't seem to want any of us. So, we had to move on to other people. And not all of us had the marvelous life that you had, with parents who loved them and money growing on trees".

"My life wasn't quite like that, I assure you".

"Anyways, someone betrayed me, and I confronted him. One thing led to another and now, he's no longer with us".

"Brandon?"

The captor nodded. Tears began to roll down the captor's cheeks.

"I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. I just wanted to scare him and have him listen to me. I couldn't get him to listen to me. And then it happened, and what was done was done. So, I buried the evidence. I ran home and parked my car, grabbed some tools and rode my bike as far into the woods as I could. I found this perfect magnolia tree and I decided to bury the evidence underneath that, because nobody would ever suspect it. And I never told anyone about it, ever. And then, when you came and told me your father died, I realized that this was my chance at the jewels. I looked in the papers every day, and couldn't find any mention of them. I looked for a notice of a public will reading and there wasn't one. So, I took action".

"What do you mean you took action?"

"I mean, I ransacked Chris' office, looking for a copy of the will, or some document that had any mention of the jewels. Nothing. So then when he called me about the party, I knew I had to be there, one way or the other. And I was afraid if I showed my real face, that you wouldn't talk to me at all. I hedged my bets on whether or not anyone would remember that Brandon had died, and to my surprise, nobody brought it up. But I also had the mask made from an age-progressed photo of him, so that it wasn't extremely obvious. I also put my first degree to use. I used my computer skills to hack into his server, and set up a dummy IP address using his IP address so that whenever I logged in, it would look like he had logged in. I tried to buy stock from your husband's company. I also bought these warehouses, in his name. I sent you flowers anonymously. Everything I did either had Mark's name on it, or Chris' name".

"You did all this when you could have just talked to me. I would have gladly told you what you wanted to know".

"But don't you see? I couldn't take the chance that you wouldn't. And I wasn't sure that you would".

"Call my husband. He has the key to the safe deposit box."

"So you can do what? Run back to him? I don't think so".

"Keeping me here won't get you access to the jewels. If something happens to me, they automatically revert to him. And if something happens to both of us, our estate reverts back to the orphanage that took care of him".

"Well, we are going to change that. You are going to sign a document that states you are giving everything to me".

"It's not that simple. I promise you, just call him and we will make the arrangements to meet him at the bank".

"No, that lets you off the hook too easily".

Jennifer sighed.

"Get some rest, won't you? We are taking a trip tomorrow, just you and me".

***Jonathan***

Stanley and Chris were talking and going over the reports.

"See, your name appears on each and every one".

He handed them to Chris.

"Look right here. That is my name, yes. But that's not my address."

"Is that your phone number?"

"The first one is. The second one isn't".

Stanley traced the address and the phone number.

"Well now this is strange. The phone numbers register across town from each other. Is Hill Haven a large city?"

"No, not really. Maybe about 4000 people".

"Stanley, who does the other phone number register to?"

"Davy Wilson."

Jonathan looked at Chris.

"Do you have Davy's cell phone number?"

"Yes, actually."

He pulled out his cell phone and called it out to Jonathan.

"Call him. Ask him if you can meet him for a drink."

"He's not really someone I want to drink with".

"Do it! He might have my wife!"

"Davy, a kidnapper? Not a chance".

"Just call the guy, will you?"

"Fine. But where should I tell him to meet me? I don't really know a lot of places here".

"Mac and Charlie's, on 4th and Waterford".

Chris sighed and did as he requested.

A few seconds later, he hung up.

"Straight to voicemail".

"Stanley, can you do the phone thing again?"

"Certainly, Mr. Hart".

Chris gave him the phone number and Stanley put it in.

A few minutes later, he looked at Jonathan.

"His phone is at Adams and Jackson. 927".

"Let's go." Jonathan stood up and glared at Chris.

"All of us".

Jonathan, Stanley and Chris rode in the convertible and Herschel followed in his car. Max stayed behind in case there were any calls.

They were getting close to the location, when Stanley's computer started beeping.

"He's on the move."

"We'll follow him."

"It shows him only going next door. This is strange, Mr. Hart. This is a warehouse district."

Jonathan realized then that the warehouses they were headed to were the ones that were purchased from Hart Industries.

"My apologies, Mr. Hart. It looks as though he's staying put after all."

Jonathan pulled up to the warehouse across the street and parked.

They sat there watching for a bit. Herschel pulled up beside him.

"Jonathan, I have to get back to the station-urgent business. However, I must advise you to not take the law into your own hands. I can't keep you from watching, but if you see anything, I implore you to call me".

"Thanks for your help, Herschel".

He drove off, leaving Jonathan and Stanley and Chris sitting there.

"Stanley, what do you know about this building?"

"Just that it has 4 stories, with a loft at the top, and roof access. Plumbing and electrical all checked out okay, as did the roof."

"Ok, here's what I want you to do. I want you to walk up to the building, and jimmy the lock. Go inside, take a look around. If you see anyone, or they ask you what you are doing, just tell them you are an official representative of Hart Industries and you are just checking things out."

"I'll do that".

"You can't do that. If Davy Wilson is the one holding Jennifer in there, and he sees you, or me, he could hurt her. He doesn't know Stanley, it has to be Stanley."

"Ok, Mr. Hart. I'll try my best."

"I will be right outside the door, Stanley".

"What do you want me to do?"

Jonathan turned to look at Chris.

"Find your way back to Hill Haven".

Jonathan and Stanley got out of the car and headed across the street. Jonathan indicated that he wanted to take a quick look around the building. He and Stanley walked around the building and didn't find anything suspicious.

As they got to the backside, they heard talking.

Jonathan hoisted himself up onto a ledge and peered in the second floor window. He saw Jennifer tied up and a man walking back and forth in front of her. He could see a couple weapons on a table and one on the guy's belt.

He tried to make eye contact with Jennifer, but he couldn't.

He crouched down and motioned to Stanley that they were going to move away from the building.

When they got back across the street, he turned to Stanley.

"Jennifer is in there, being held by a man and I believe it to be Davy Wilson, but I couldn't clearly see his face. He also has several weapons. I'm calling Lt. Grey".

They got back in the car.

"So, did you find anything Columbo?"

"For your information, Chris, Jennifer is in there. I saw her myself, through a window. And I think Davy has her".

"Let me go talk to him. Or, why don't I go to that pole over there and turn the electricity to the warehouse off?"

"No, there isn't anything you can do that will be useful".

"Then why did you bring me?"

"Because I don't trust you to stay in my house".

Without another word, Chris got out of the car and started walking away.

Jonathan called Lt. Grey and asked him to send some men without sirens to the warehouse.

"Right away, Jonathan. And Jonathan, don't be a hero".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up when the door opened. She could see that he was manic again.

"Davy, this is silly. You and I have been friends practically all of our lives. I trust you, and you trust me. So, I promise you, I will give you the key to the safe deposit box. You can go get the jewels. I promise you, I won't press charges. I just want to know one thing?"

"What's that?"

He lit a candle while she was talking to him.

"Why were you digging on my father's property?"

"I just assumed that when your father died, you would move back to Hill Haven. And when you announced that you were selling the place, I got scared that the new owners would dig up the box I had buried. So, I dug it up to avoid that. I might have to live without you, and I might have to live without the jewels, but I will not under any circumstances do that in a jail cell".

"So, if you don't get the jewels, you are just going to walk away?"

"No. Don't be silly. You will take me to the jewels, or you will pay, with your life. And if you pay with your life, then I will fade into oblivion and restart my life elsewhere, under an assumed name".

"That's insane. You can't expect to pull off either one of those".

"Can't I? I got this far, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but at some point, you have to stop running."

"This is not up for debate, Jennifer."

"Then let me take you to the bank and give you the jewels and you can get on with your life".

"In due time, sweet Jennifer. In due time".

He came and sat by her. He began to run the edge of his pistol down her cheek. She flinched.

"Oh, are you repulsed by me now?"

He slapped her across the face, very hard.

"I'm not repulsed by you, I'm freezing. I told you that".

"You lying bitch! Everything out of your mouth is a lie! You don't love Jonathan, you love me! Me! Nobody but me! You want to be with me! You should have called me first, not Chris!"

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

He started cursing and lit some more candles. Pretty soon, the room was more lit than it had been.

Jennifer started looking around. There were windows up above them, and a couple skylights in the roof. She could see some gas cans up on a ledge across the room from them, and there were long, thick curtains that hung from the top windows.

He was still ranting and raving.

He came over and tied her hands behind her again, and then continued to rant and rave.

She blinked back the tears, silently begging for Jonathan to come save her.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was looking at his watch. Lt. Grey and his men should have been here by now.

"Mr. Hart, look! There's Chris, on the roof".

"What in the hell is he doing up there? I swear, he doesn't have the sense God gave a tree".

They watched him for a few minutes and then he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I can't see him".

A few seconds later, the building went up in flames.


	28. Chapter 28

Inside the warehouse, Jennifer was focusing on Davy. He was becoming more and more unstable.

She thought she saw someone outside the window, but she wasn't positive and she tried not to get her hopes up.

He was ranting and raving about how she should have been with him and how everyone always used him, but never loved him.

Suddenly, Chris came crashing through the skylight and tumbled onto Davy. As he fell, he had knocked several of the gas cans off the ledge above, knocking them to the ground and causing them to spill. As they fell, they knocked over a few candles. Suddenly, the room was on fire and the smoke was getting very thick.

Jennifer began trying to get her ropes undone while Chris and Davy struggled.

It was no use, though. The ropes were too tight. Chris knocked out Davy with one final punch. He began to make his way to Jennifer when a beam fell and knocked him to the ground.

Jennifer began coughing and coughing, and found it hard to breathe. A few minutes later, she stopped struggling.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan watched helplessly as the building began to burn. Stanley called 911 from the car phone to report the fire, while Jonathan ran to the building. He tried every door, to no avail.

"Jennifer! Jennifer! I'm coming, baby. I swear it!"

He picked up a brick and threw it, breaking the window. However, before he could climb in, the flames began to shoot out of the window.

The firemen got there and began spraying the building.

"Break down that door! My wife is in there!"

"I'm sorry sir, the building is too unstable for that. We would be risking our lives if we went inside there".

"My wife is in there".

"I'm sorry, sir. Until we get it under control, we cannot go in".

They made him move back out of the way.

He had never felt so helpless in all his life.

Lt. Grey showed up.

"Where the hell were you? Some friend you are, you could have been here to save her. You should have saved her!"

Jonathan reared back and punched Lt. Grey square in the jaw.

He stumbled, but stood back up.

"Because we are friends, I am going to let that one slide. However, if you do that again, I will arrest you, friends or not".

"Get the hell out of here, Herschel. You are certainly no friend of mine".

Jonathan walked away from him and back to the car.

He grabbed the car phone to call Max.

Suddenly, he saw the side door of the building open, and a shadowy figure emerged. It took him a few moments to see it clearly through the smoke, but he finally realized who it was.

It was Chris, and he was carrying Jennifer.

Jonathan ran to him as he laid her down in the grass.

The ambulance crew began to work on her, and quickly loaded her up and took her to Cedars. Stanley volunteered to stay behind and fill in the police, so Jonathan could go with Jennifer.

She was unconscious and covered in soot and had burns on the fronts of her legs. Her hands were still tied with rope, as were her feet.

They let him ride in the ambulance with her but they wouldn't let him touch her.

It was the longest ambulance ride of his life.

As soon as they got to Cedars, they took her to an ER bay. He followed them.

About 3 hours later, they had treated and bandaged her burns, and had her on oxygen. Everything was stable, they were just waiting for her to wake up.

"We need the space, so we are going to admit her. Be advised that when she wakes up, she will probably cough a lot and be very hoarse. And you need to let a nurse know she's awake if there isn't one in the room".

"Thank you".

She will be in room 528".

They headed up there and got her settled and brought him a bed.

He picked up the phone and called Max.

"Max, hey it's me. We found Jennifer. She's at Cedars, room 528. She has a few burns and she's unconscious. I'll be here with her till she's released. Do me a favor and take a taxi to Adams and Jackson. My car is parked across from the burned out warehouse. Take the spare keys with you and give Stanley a ride back to the house. Also, can you tell him he's in charge at the office till further notice?"

"Will do, Mr. H. And if Mrs. H. wakes up, tell her I love her and I'm glad she's alright?"

"Certainly. And we love you too, Max".

They hung up and he climbed into the bed with Jennifer. He gingerly held her hand and rubbed the back of her palm.

He spent about 30 minutes just staring at her, being so thankful that she was alive.

The nurse came in and gave her a fresh oxygen tank and checked her vitals.

"If you need something, just push this button".

"Thank you".

A few minutes later, she began to cough.

He raised the bed so she could sit up.

She opened her eyes and saw him and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, still coughing.

"It's all right, you're all right. Everything is going to be all right".

He held her as she coughed and gasped, and then finally pushed the button for the nurse.

"I….was….so….scared…..I tried…..to be….so….brave…."

"I know you did. It's ok."

The nurse came and handed her a bag to cough into a few times. After several coughs, she sealed it and then took it from Jennifer.

"We will test this to see how much smoke is still in your lungs. Are you in any pain?"

"My legs hurt and my head hurts really bad".

"Do you know if you hit your head?"

"Maybe".

The nurse examined her head and found a nice lump.

"You have a nice lump back here. I will get you some Tylenol".

"Thank you".

"Can she eat or drink anything?"

"Water only for right now. I'll have the orderly bring her some".

"Thank you".

She had a death grip on Jonathan's arm.

"It was Davy. He wanted the jewelry collection my father left me".

"Did he hurt you at all?"

"I came out of the hair place, and he was standing by my car. I remember he asked me to have dinner with him and I told him I was having dinner with you and he said "Change of plans". He grabbed me and tried to force me into his car. I struggled against him and then it all went black".

She started crying harder then.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. My inheritance has absolutely turned our lives upside down".

"Baby, this isn't your fault, not one bit". He kissed her forehead and held her a little.

"What happened next?"

"When I woke up, my ears were ringing, and I was tied to a chair and he was walking back and forth in front of me. I nodded off into unconsciousness again, and when I woke up, he had left a tray that had a bell on it and some water and a sandwich and salad. There was a note that said to ring the bell if I needed something, so I did. He came in and let me go to the bathroom, and then he told me that he had been following me, and watching me for weeks. He knows what my favorites are at restaurants downtown. He knows what time I leave the house and when I come home. He knows everything about me, Jonathan. It's so creepy. He was ranting and raving about how everything bad that happened to him was my fault because I moved out of Hill Haven. Like if I hadn't moved, he wouldn't have had to make the choices he made. He stated that he wanted the jewels and that he was waiting for a mention of it in the paper or something. He broke into Chris' office and ransacked it looking for a copy of the will, which he didn't find. He was mad that we didn't have a public will reading. And he stated that if he didn't get the jewels, he would kill me and then go live a life under an assumed name. He hacked into Chris' web server and made all these advances on your company under Chris' name or Mark's name, to throw you off the trail if you traced it. I never knew that he was so diabolical and underhanded".

He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me what happened, darling. All of it".

"Well, I was at the office. And we traced the hacker and it came back to Chris. So I paid him a visit at his hotel".

"Jonathan! Did you hit him?"

"No, but I wanted to and I told him I wanted to. I explained to him how hard I worked to build my company and that I wasn't going to let someone like him take it from me. He insisted he had no idea how to do that nor had he been involved. I told him I didn't believe him but that I couldn't prove he was responsible just yet, and to leave you alone and leave my company alone, or else next time I wouldn't be as composed".

"Jonathan, I don't think he's the enemy".

"Anyways, I called Stanley out to the house and he tracked your car by using your car phone number. And then we went to your car. And we found your purse and keys by the tire. And I called Herschel and had him start an investigation. So, then we came back home and then he called and stated that he was bringing Chris to the house. I had Stanley show Chris how it all leads back to him. And then when he gave Stanley Davy's number and we traced that, me and Stanley and Chris headed to the warehouse".

"You took Chris with you?"

"Yes, because I didn't trust him to leave him at the house and I wasn't wasting time by taking him back to the hotel".

"So, then what?"

"Stanley and I took a look around the building. And I looked in the window and saw you there and went back to the car and called Herschel. He promised to come right away but he didn't. Chris wanted to be a hero, but I told him no, so he got out of the car and walked away. Next thing I know, he's on the roof of the warehouse and then it went up in flames".

"And then what?"

"I tried to get to you. I tried so hard. I couldn't get the door open. I couldn't get the lock to give way. I tried so hard. And I broke a window, but the flames came out of it right away so I couldn't climb in and I knew I couldn't take you out of it. And then firemen told me that it wasn't stable and that until it was, they weren't going in. And I stood there, watching the building burn, and feeling so horrible for not going in to get you".

She reached up and wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm here, and I'm going to be ok. I love you, darling. It's alright".

"You mean everything to me. Absolutely everything".

He kissed her a few times.

"And then?"

"And then Herschel showed up and I yelled at him that it was too late. And he and I had an argument and I punched him".

"You punched Herschel?!"

"I did. He said he was going to give me that one because we are friends but the second one would land me in a jail cell".

"And then?"

"And then, I was going to call Max, but I looked up and saw Chris carrying you out of the building. He set you down and I ran to you and rode in the ambulance with you".

"How is Chris?"

"I have no idea. And frankly, I don't care. He has caused us enough problems".

She sat up and took her arms off him.

"Jonathan Hart, he saved my life! If he hadn't been there to carry me out, we don't know that anyone would have been able to. Now, you don't have to like him, but he and I have been friends since Kindergarten, and you can at least respect that".

"He came to our house and yelled at you and confessed to you that he was still in love with you, remember that? Forgive me for not wanting to be best friends with him".

"Nobody is asking you to be best friends with him. But we can at least inquire as to how he is doing and thank him for helping me out of a burning building".

"I'd rather not speak to him or see him".

"Would you rather be burying me right now?"

"Jennifer, that's not fair. You know that's an off limits topic for me".

"And the idea of burying you and living without you is off limits for me. However, the reality is had he not helped me out of the building, I might not be here right now Jonathan. I'm not talking about running away with the man, I'm talking about saying thank you".

He grimaced.

"Where are your manners?"

"Where are my manners? Where are his? He knew full well that you and I are happily married and he still confessed his love to you anyways and expected you to run off with him".

"Jonathan, I don't want to fight with you. If you don't want to tell him thank you, then I will do it by myself".

"No, you won't be seeing him without me. Ever".

"You can't decide that for me!"

"I just did".

"Jonathan, will you pass me the phone please?"

"For what?"

"So I can call Max to come get you. I think you and I need to spend a night apart".

"Jennifer-"

"I'm serious, Jonathan. You aren't acting like yourself. You aren't being polite to me, to Herschel, or to anyone else. And I don't expect you to want to spend time with Chris, but I cannot believe you won't even say thank you. It's like you aren't grateful to him for saving me. And if that's how you feel, then maybe we need to reevaluate some things".

He picked up the phone to call Max.

Just then, the door opened.

It was Chris.

"Hi, are you up for a visit?" 


	29. Chapter 29

Jonathan glared at him and then looked at Jennifer.

"I think I'll go take a walk".

He got up and stalked out of the room.

Chris looked at Jennifer.

"If this is a bad time…"

"No, it's alright. Come on in".

He came in and sat down on the end of her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive, thanks to you".

"My pleasure".

"I have some smoke inhalation and some minor burns, but that's the worst of it. I cannot thank you enough for carrying me to safety, I really appreciate it. And I apologize for my husband's rudeness towards you."

"It's alright. I suppose if I was married to you and he tried to steal you away from me, I wouldn't be very happy with him either."

"Yes, but there's no excuse for rudeness. Thank you for helping find me."

"You don't owe me any thanks. I was in the right place at the right time. I'm so glad I could be of help, even though Jonathan thinks I'm not useful".

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. 100%".

"Great, I'm so glad".

"I can't believe Davy did all that".

"Yeah, it's a long story. Did you know that he killed Brandon?"

"He killed Brandon? I thought Brandon committed suicide".

"Nope, he killed Brandon and then he buried the gun on my father's property. He showed up to your party with a mask on that made him look like an older Brandon, and everyone just assumed he was one of the husbands. And he ransacked your office, looking for a copy of Pa's will. He also started sending me flowers with unsigned cards, and he admitted to me that he hacked into your web server and copied your IP address and did all these things to Jonathan's company to make it look like you did it. He did all this because he wanted some jewels that my father left me. But when I offered to give them to him, he wouldn't take them."

"I am so sorry he did all that to you".

"I am too. I really considered him a friend. I never dreamed that an inheritance would cause this much chaos."

"Well, this is just as good a time as any for me to tell you that I have decided to make a change in my life. I am moving to Boston, to work for a law firm. My practice is for sale and I'll be moved within a month".

"Boston? Well, I must say, I'm not surprised. Hill Haven isn't a forever place. You are more of a big city guy than a small town boy. You will do just fine in Boston, I'm sure of it. I'm so happy for you".

"Thank you". He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to go now, so you can rest. I'll send you a postcard with my new address when I get settled".

"Please do. And thanks again, for saving me".

"Anytime, Sparkles". He had an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's ok, I kind of like Sparkles".

He kissed her cheek again and then he left.

Jennifer leaned over and grabbed the phone.

She called Max.

"Hi Max, it's me".

"Mrs. H., are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Listen, can you do me a favor? Can you pack me a bag with a nightgown and an outfit for tomorrow? In the top drawer of my nightstand you'll find a pair of gray wide-legged knit pants. And just grab a long sleeved t-shirt out of the second drawer and some fresh underwear out of my lingerie drawer, if you don't mind. And some socks and my tennis shoes, and a brush, please".

"Sure thing, Mrs. H."

"And can you bring it tonight? I'm at Cedars, room 528. And when you get here, you can take Jonathan home with you. He needs a good ear boxing".

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. H."

She hung up the phone and tried to rest.

Jonathan came back a few minutes later.

She opened her eyes as he was climbing into the bed.

"Have a nice walk?"

"Have a nice chat with your friend?"

She turned and gave him a pointed look.

"Actually yes, I did. I apologized for your rudeness and thanked him for saving me and we had a nice conversation".

"You did what?"

"He told me about how you told him he wasn't useful. How could you say that to him? He is very intelligent".

"Jennifer-for all I knew at the time, he was working with Davy. And we still don't know that he wasn't".

"Jonathan, I love you, you know that. But you need a major attitude adjustment. You punched Herschel, one of the best friends you have, for God's sake. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I had lost you, and that it was his fault. If he had gotten there before the fire started, he could have gotten the door opened and saved you".

"He's a policeman. Did it ever occur to you that he had other police things to do? He works for the city, Jonathan, he doesn't work for you and me exclusively".

"I just wanted to save you. And if I couldn't do it, I needed someone else to".

"And yet you won't say thank you to the one person who did".

"Because I don't trust him. And I don't like him, either".

"This isn't about trust, and it isn't about like. It's about being grateful that because of him, I'm ok. Because of him, I'm in this bed, arguing with you".

"You are my wife, not his. It was my responsibility, not his".

"Do you really want to have a pissing contest with him right now?"

He didn't say anything.

The nurse came in to check her vitals and take her temperature.

"Can I please take a shower?"

"Certainly. I will put some waterproof bandages on your burns and then you can do just that".

"Here, let me help you".

"No thank you."

The nurse took her into the bathroom and helped her get a shower, while Jonathan sat on the bed and aimlessly watched Tv.

Max showed up with her bag.

She emerged from the bathroom in a hospital gown and saw Max on the couch.

"Oh Max, I'm so glad you are here".

She walked to the bed and opened her bag and got out a nightgown and then went to the bathroom to change.

When she emerged, she went over to Max and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming, I appreciate it".

"Sure thing, Mrs. H."

Just as she climbed back into bed, Herschel showed up.

"Up for a visitor?"

"Sure, come on in".

Jonathan didn't say a word.

"I think I'll take another walk". He leaned over and kissed Jennifer on the forehead and then left the room.

"Max?"

"I'm on it, Mrs. H. We will see you tomorrow".

"Thank you".

Max left the room and Herschel sat down.

"Herschel, I heard that Jonathan punched you. I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into him".

"It's alright. No hard feelings".

"That's very kind of you".

"I came by to get your statement. And also to tell you that the firemen were able to rescue Davy Wilson from the property, but he never regained consciousness. He's downstairs, on life support. They are contacting his next of kin and deciding whether or not to donate his organs".

"That's a shame".

"So, if you want to give me your statement now, I can record it and then have it messengered to the house for you to sign".

"How far back do you want to go?"

"As far back as you think necessary".

She took a deep breath and drank some water and then told him everything-Brandon's murder, the jewels, and the events of the day.

After she was done, he turned off the tape recorder.

"Thank you, Jennifer. I am going to type this up, I'll send it to you to look over and sign, and then I will close the case."

"Thank you. And even though he isn't acting like it, I'm sure Jonathan thanks you too".

"Duly noted. Try and get some rest, ok?"

She nodded.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the door opened. Susan Kendall came in.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Jonathan called me. He was upset. He said you were forcing him to go home and he didn't want you to be alone so he wanted to know if I would mind coming to keep you company".

"That was sweet".

She climbed up in the bed and Jennifer recounted everything.

"He's just not acting like himself".

"You know, I think this might be the first time that he really and truly thought you were going to die. And for all intents and purposes, it was happening in right in front of him. And he loves you so much, that he would just as soon kill himself than live without you".

"I don't expect him to take Chris to a Ram's game or buy him a car or anything like that. He doesn't even have to like him. I just want him to tell him thank you and to stop acting like such a jackass".

"Men. Can't live with them, and unfortunately, we can't shoot them either".

Jennifer cracked a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just out of sorts. I have some burns on my legs and I had some smoke inhalation. And I'm sad, because I found out right before you came in that the person who did this to me, who I grew up with, isn't going to make it".

"Well, that is tragic. But at least you don't have to go through a trial".

"Good point. Herschel said they were trying to decide if his organs could be donated".

"Tell me something-do you know if he had burns?"

"I expect he had some, but I don't know. I was rescued before him".

"Well, if he had as much smoke inhalation as I thought, then his lungs aren't donatable. As long as his burns weren't too extensive, his other organs might be".

They chatted till Jennifer fell asleep, and then Susan quietly left her a note and slipped out of the room.

***Jonathan***

Max tried to talk to Jonathan all the way home, to no avail.

He wasn't budging.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will help you see the error of your ways."

"Error of my ways? Since when is loving my wife so wrong?"  
"Since you started acting like a jackass. She never said you had to like Chris. She never said you had to become friends with him. She just wanted you to say thank you to him, for saving her life. And the fact that you won't makes her feel like she isn't important to you, like you couldn't have cared less if she died or not. And like it or not, if he hadn't been there to carry her out of the building, she likely would have".

"Fine."

"And hitting your friends, Mr. H.? That ain't you. You're better than that."

"Max, I called him and asked him to come. He didn't. If he had shown up earlier, he could have gotten the lock open and he could have saved her before the building caught fire".

"I understand that. But it is what it is and it ain't what it ain't. And what it ain't is his fault. Did you ever stop and ask him why he didn't get there earlier?"

"No, because it doesn't matter. He should have been there".

"He's a cop, Mr. H. He has to protect the whole city, not just this house".

Jonathan sighed.

"Fine. I'll go back to the hospital and apologize to Jennifer."

"No. You are going to go to bed and you can apologize to her in the morning. She wants to sleep tonight and she said she will talk to us in the morning".

He went upstairs without another word.

***The next day***

Jennifer was asleep when Jonathan came in. He put the flowers on her bedside table and leaned down and kissed her.

She woke up and smiled at him.

"Hi".

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess".

He came around and climbed into the bed next to her.

"Sweetheart, we have a lot of things and a lot of privileges and we've had a lot of successes and we live a very good life. But absolutely none of it means anything to me if I don't have you. And when I saw you through that window and you were tied up and I couldn't get to you right away, it hurt me. And then I watched the building you were in go up in flames and I didn't think I would get you out and the firemen told me that nobody could go in, not even them, and it just about killed me. I don't want to live without you for one whole second, much less a day or even a week. And the thought of having to live without you for years was staring me right in the face. So, yeah, I may have lost my head where Herschel is concerned. And maybe I could have been nicer to Chris. But I shouldn't have been so short with you, and for that I'm sorry".

She puckered her lips for a kiss.

"Jonathan, hear me out. If Chris hadn't been there to carry me out, I might not have been able to get out. And if I mean as much to you as you say, then regardless of your feelings for him, you should be thankful that someone, anyone, was there to carry me out".

"You're right. I'm sorry".

"Herschel came by last night and got my statement. He said no hard feelings".

Jonathan grimaced.

"He also said Davy wasn't going to make it".

"What a shame".

"Jonathan, don't be like that. Before all this happened, he was a very good friend to me before I met you".

"I don't care-he had no right to kidnap you, and hold you hostage in a burning building and to try and steal your inheritance".

"I'm not saying that he did. But I don't think he was in his right mind".

Just then, the doctor came in. They did the breathing test on Jennifer again and changed her bandages.

After the doctor left, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"When did you become so closed minded?"

"I'm not closed minded".

"You certainly aren't acting open minded".

"Jennifer-I love you. And someone tried to steal you from me and almost got you killed in the process. And they also tried to take my company. Do you realize that if Davy had succeeded, we could be broke right now?"

"Who cares? Money isn't everything, Jonathan".

"No, but it helps to have a comfortable life if you aren't broke".

"I understand that. What I'm saying is we would be ok either way".

She got up and went to the bathroom and came back.

The doctor came back in.

"Ok, I am going to let you go home this morning. I want you to take it easy-no strenuous activity. Go easy on the breathing. And here is some ointment for your burns. They should heal in a week or two".

"Thank you, doctor. May I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"There was someone brought in after me, he was a friend of mine. We were in the same building. Davy Wilson. Can you tell me his condition?"

"I'm sorry, but he passed away in the night. His organs were donated".

"So who gets the rest of him?"

"He's in the morgue. If he isn't claimed in 30 days, he will go to the California Body Farm".

"Thank you".

She got up and got dressed and came out and packed her bag.

Jonathan drove her home.

She was quiet most of the way.

They stopped and picked up her favorite breakfast on the way, and then went inside the house.

"Max, you here?"

"Coming, Mr. H."

Max came into the living room.

"Mrs. H., you're home! I'm so glad to see you".

"Hi Max".

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Freeway came running.

"Hi boy! How are you? Mommy missed you, yes she did". She spent a few minutes petting him.

They went to the kitchen and Jonathan sat with Jennifer while she ate her breakfast.

After she was done, she got up and took her dishes to the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower".

"I'm heading to the office. I'll be home, later".

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She went to shower and then came downstairs to the study.

She was answering some emails when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Bridget. Can you come to Hill Haven? We need to have an open house, and it would be good if you were here to answer questions".

"Sure. I'll fly out as soon as I can".

Jennifer hung up the phone and then thought for a moment. She made a couple phone calls and then made some arrangements and then called Jonathan's office.

"Hello?"

"Darling, I have to go back to Hill Haven to deal with the house. Can you call Jack and see if he can fly me this afternoon?"

"Certainly".

"Wonderful. And also, tell him we are flying a body back to Hill Haven for burial".

"You're what?"

She took a deep breath.

"I claimed Davy's body and I'm taking him to Hill Haven and I'm going to have him buried".

"Over my dead body!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Jonathan, it's the right thing to do. This way, he can be buried with his parents, and there will be some finality to all of this".

"He almost killed you, Jennifer. I'll be damned if I'm going to pay for his funeral services".

"Nobody is asking you to. I'll pay for it out of my money".

"No, I won't let you do that either".

"Now hold on! You have no right to tell me how to spend my money! I certainly don't tell you how to spend yours!"

"Jennifer, that's not what I'm doing".

"It's exactly what you are doing".

"Fine. Maybe it is. But look at it from my shoes, darling. He tried to kill you, he tried to take away the only thing in my life that matters to me and you want me to be ok with making sure that he rests comfortably? Honestly, I hope he's burning in hell right now".

"Jonathan, his life may not have ended on a good note, I'll give you that. And this mistake was a big one. But he was a good person once upon a time, and he was a good friend to me, and he deserves to have a nice resting place".

"No Jennifer, two wrongs don't make a right and two rights don't erase a wrong. I won't be a party to this. Let Chris claim him if he wants. Hell, they should be buried together".

"Jonathan, that's not fair".

"It is too fair. Ever since they came into my life and back into yours, everything has been turned upside down".

"So? Here's our chance to end that. Life is a circle, Jonathan. This is closing the circle".

"I don't agree with this at all. I think you should just let him go to the body farm".

"Well, I'm disagree with your disagreement. Now, if you'll kindly call Jack and ask him to meet me in 2 hours, I would appreciate it".

"NO, I'm not going to be a party to this".

"Fine".

She slammed the phone down.

She picked it up again and called and booked herself a first class ticket on the next flight out to Dulles, and then made arrangements with the funeral home to bring Davy's body to the airport for the flight the next day.

She went upstairs and packed a quick bag and then said goodbye to Max and drove to the airport.

She barely made it before her flight left.

5 hours later, she landed in Dulles, and rented a car.

She drove to a hotel and rented a room and checked in.

As soon as she was settled, she called home.

"Max, hey it's me. I'm in Hill Haven. Can you tell Jonathan I'm at the Hilton room 704 if he needs something?"

"Sure, Mrs. H."

"Thank you".

She called Bridget and told her she was in town and confirmed their meeting for the next day.

Afterwards, she called and ordered dinner from her favorite place and then went to pick it up.

She walked in and motioned for the bartender.

"Hi, I have a pickup order for Jennifer Hart".

"Coming right up".

"Hello there, stranger".

She turned around.

"Mark! Hi! I'm so glad to see you".

"What are you doing back here?"

"I'm back here to sell the house. We are having an open house day after tomorrow".

"Wonderful. How are things in LA?"

"Crazy. Did you hear that Davy is passed away?"

Mark's face went white.

"When?"

"Yesterday. It's a long story, but he basically was stalking me for my inheritance and then he kidnapped me and held me in a warehouse and it caught fire. Chris Perkins rescued me, but they didn't get Davy out in time, and the smoke inhalation was just too much".

"That's a shame".

"Yeah it is. So, what are you doing here?"

"I've made some changes, recently. I started dating someone, and we are possibly moving out of the area. I brought her to dinner here tonight. She's in the bathroom".

"Oh? That's wonderful. I'm so glad to see you so happy".

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I have been."

She filled him on Chris moving to Boston.

"So, I'm having Davy's body flown here tomorrow. And then I'm going to pay for his burial in the cemetery where his parents are. His life didn't end nicely, but deep down he was a good person and he has no family left".

"That's very kind of you, Jennifer. So very kind".

Just then, a blonde woman came and joined Mark.

"Courtney? Is that you?"

"The one and only".

"I had no idea you were back in town".

"I had no idea you were either. I haven't seen you since Davy and I got married. Are you just here visiting or what?"  
"I'm selling my father's house and estate, and I'm here to….bury Davy".

Her face fell.

"I'm sorry. He passed away yesterday. It was all very sudden".

Mark told her the condensed version and then she looked at Jennifer.

"I know that you have kids with him, and you are welcome to take over the arrangements. I was just trying to ease the financial burden on everyone. My inheritance has caused so much chaos, I just thought if I could do something nice with it…"

"That's so kind of you. I so appreciate it. And I would like if you don't mind, to do it with you?"

"Certainly. I tell you what. He should be arriving tomorrow. So, in the morning I will go to the funeral home and pay for the services and ask them to contact you about a date and time".

"Thank you, I appreciate that". She leaned forward and gave Jennifer a hug.

"Miss, your order is ready".

"Well, that's me. I better run. It was so good to see you, and I'm sorry to have to give you such horrible news".

"I would rather here it from you than some hospital person".

They parted ways and she headed back to the hotel.

As she walked into the hotel, the lady at the front desk flagged her down.

"Miss, you have a delivery".

She handed her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

Jennifer stared at them all the way to her room.

The vase was clear crystal and held white and yellow roses and purple hyacinth, white baby's breath and purple gladiolus.

She came into her room and set the flowers down and dug for the card.

"I love you, I miss you. I hate that you left. Please call me-Jonathan".

She sighed. She got settled on the bed with her dinner and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me".

"Hi. Have a nice flight?"

"Yes, I did".

"Where are you?"

"I'm staying at the Hilton, like I told Max to tell you".

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Thank you for the flowers".

"You're welcome. When are you coming back?"

"Well, the open house is Saturday, so probably Sunday. I'm not sure yet, I haven't really decided".

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

"Well, I better get back to work. I'm glad you got there safely".

"That's it? You don't have anything else to say?"

"No, I don't".

"Nothing along the lines of I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier, or trying to tell you what to do?"

"Jennifer, I wasn't screaming at you. And I wasn't so much telling you what to do as I was trying to keep you from doing the wrong thing".

"If you can't see that you had no right to tell me how to spend my money, and you had no place to scream at you, then we have nothing to talk about Jonathan. I'm your wife, not your enemy".

"I don't want to fight with you".

"I don't want to fight with you either. Not now, and I certainly didn't want to this morning".

"Jennifer-"

"I love you, I'm hanging up now".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and turned the tv on and ate her dinner.

After she was done, she changed into her nightgown and climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer went and met with the funeral home. She made all the arrangements and paid for everything for Davy. She didn't get him the nicest casket, but she didn't get him the cheapest one either. And she bought him a plot next to his parents, and paid for a full service, burial and viewing.

She went and met with Bridget after that and they worked out the terms of the open house.

They rented some furniture to fill some of the rooms, and arranged for it to be delivered. The open house would take place on Saturday from 12-5.

"Have you found a buyer for the horses yet?"

"Not yet. But we are hopeful".

She spent the rest of the day riding at her father's house, and enjoying the property one last time.

Everything felt so final and she was missing Jonathan bad, but with the way he was acting, it was best he had stayed in LA.

She rode out to the Magnolia tree, and looked at it for a long time.

After a long ride, she came back to the stables and brushed the horse and gave him some treats.

She got in her rental car and headed back to her hotel.

It was just before dinner when she got to her room.

She decided to call Jonathan and see if they could have a nice conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me".

"Hi. Everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just missing you".

"I miss you too. I hate to cut our call short, but darling, I have something important to get to. I have to go".

"Alright, I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and ordered a pizza for dinner.

She took a long bubble bath and then changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Her pizza arrived, and she ate it while she watched a movie.

She fell asleep ½ way through the movie, and woke up to a knock at the door.

She sleepily opened the door and found Jonathan standing there, with flowers in his hand.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded.

He came in and set his bag down and her flowers down and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have picked you up. I look a mess".

"You look beautiful. And I can't very well surprise you if you know I'm coming, can I?"

"No, I suppose not".

She let go of him and climbed back on the bed.

He unzipped his suitcase and grabbed his pajamas and changed into them.

"Have a nice flight?"

"Yeah, actually. It was very relaxing".

"That's good".

He climbed into bed next to her and she scooted closer to him.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry I've been such a jackass. It's just I love you so much and I'll do anything to protect you, and I feel like I failed you".

"Jonathan, this wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you because this happened to me. I'm mad at you because of how you were acting and because you keep telling me what I can and cannot do. We have been married 15 years, darling, and it's worked because we respect each other. And part of respecting me is recognizing that I can make my own choices."

"You're right. I should have talked to you instead of at you, I'm sorry".

"Jonathan, let's look at this a different way. It's important to me that you understand why I wanted to pay for his burial. We have it set up that if something happens to both of us, Max gets ½ the estate if he's still living and the orphanage gets the other half. If he's not still living, the orphanage gets everything. So, let's say that something did happen to us-do you really want the orphanage to have to shoulder the cost of your burial?"

"No, that's why I set it up that the estate pays for it".

"Ok. In some respects, Davy was like an orphan. He didn't have any siblings left, and his children with Courtney are only 14 and 12. They can't pay for that, and their mom shouldn't have to. It could be months before they get his life insurance, if they get it at all. And if something happened to you and I couldn't pay for your burial, I would want someone to be gracious enough to help me out. His life didn't end on a good note, but deep down he used to be a very good person, Jonathan. That's who I'm doing it for-the Davy I used to know".

"I can respect that".

"Thank you".

"Did you already make the arrangements?"

"Yes, this morning".

"What are they?"

"Well, his body was being flown here today. And last night, I went and picked up dinner at the Tavern, and Mark was there. He told me that he had met someone and they were possibly moving out of the area, and that someone turned out to be Courtney, Davy's ex-wife. She was so grateful that I was willing to pay for the burial. So, we agreed that I would pay for the services and she would contact the funeral home about when to have them. I bought him a middle of the road casket-not the nicest but not the cheapest. And I paid for a plot near his parents and sister, and for a full service, burial, and viewing. I also ordered his tombstone, and asked them to put a magnolia leaf on it."

"A magnolia leaf?"

"Yep. I went to Pa's house today and took one of the horses for a long ride. I rode out to the tree that he dug under and remembered how he used to love climbing it. Momma hated to find him up in the tree, because it made her nervous. But at Christmas time, she always wanted to decorate with the magnolia leaves. So, she would call him and ask him to climb it and have him cut down some leaves for her and then yell at him to get down".

She nestled onto his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Forgive me, baby?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for coming".

"Nowhere else I'd rather be".

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you have the plane yesterday morning. I was just being stubborn".

"It's alright. How long did it take you to figure out I had gone anyways?"

"I called the house about 15 minutes after you left and Max told me you weren't home. Stanley did this thing, and it helped us find you when you were with Davy, so I had him do it again and when I realized your car was at the airport, I knew".

"What thing?"

"It's GPS that uses a phone number, and even if the phone is off, we can still pick it up".

"Darling, that's incredible".

"I know. I told him this morning, that Hart Industries wanted to buy it. And if he said no, then I wanted to help him get it established".

She nodded and closed her eyes and snuggled him close.

He reached up and turned out the light.

"I love you".

"I love you too. Wake me in the morning, will you?"

"You bet".

He reached over and set his alarm for 7:30, and then fell asleep holding her.


	31. Chapter 31

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up when his alarm went off.

After they were ready, he took her to breakfast at the Maple Grove Inn.

They were at Pa's house by 10:30, and pulled up right behind Bridget.

They walked in and saw her arranging the furniture.

"Oh, this looks great!"

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

They got everything ready for the sale and it started promptly at 12. Jonathan and Jennifer sat in the tv room watching a movie on the couch and Bridget came and asked questions when needed.

Around 3 p.m., Bridget came in.

"Jennifer, we have a bidder who asked me to specifically ask you something."

"Ok, go ahead".

"The buyer wants to buy this place, and the horses, and everything included, to use as a therapeutic boarding school. The idea is that the buyer and their family would live in this house and the boarders would live in the guesthouse. The horses would be used as therapy for them. They would bring tutors in and have school ½ the day and riding the other half. Those are just preliminary plans, of course, and long term, they want to build a larger boarding house at the back of the property. So, they wanted to ask you if you would consider $5 million even, instead of $5.5 million?"

"Hmm… I do like the fact that Pa's place would be useful. And that the property wouldn't be split up. And that the horses would be used as well. I don't know, what do you think, darling?"

"Your call. I trust your judgement'.

She patted his hand and smiled at him.

She thought about it a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take that".

"Wonderful! Why don't you come with me and meet them?"

"Sure".

She grabbed Jonathan's hand and took him with her.

They walked with Bridget to the living room.

"They want to also buy the furniture that we rented."

"Great".

They walked into the living room and saw Courtney and Mark standing there".

"Hi Jennifer".

"Mark! Courtney! You're the buyers?"

They nodded.

"My son, Paul, he's non-verbal and autistic. And equine therapy has really helped him, but we can't afford it any longer. So, I took out a loan against my life insurance and I'm going to buy this place and he can do it all he wants".

"That's wonderful".

"Mark, do you have a second? Can we go in the kitchen?"

"Sure".

Mark and Jonathan went to the kitchen to talk while Courtney and Jennifer signed the papers.

"I am so thankful to know that Pa's house will be loved and cared for and useful to someone".

"It's the most beautiful property. And you have everything I need, and I won't have to search for it".

"Is Mark going to live here with you?"

"I'm going to ask him to. I got a great deal on the loan, and I'm hoping that if we live here, we can live off his salary and slowly add more boarders or more day students. I haven't fully finalized the plans yet, but I want to make the horses available for equine therapy for my son and his classmates".

"I fully support that."

She gave Jennifer a long hug and then they headed to the kitchen.

Mark and Jonathan were shaking hands.

"I'll have my secretary call you on Monday".

"Sounds great, Jonathan. Thank you, again".

Mark and Jennifer shared a hug, and then Bridget and her team shut down the open house.

"I'll be in touch, Jennifer".

"Thank you, Bridget. Jonathan and I will lock up in a few minutes".

Jennifer closed the door behind them.

"Darling, what were you talking about with Mark in the kitchen?"

"Well, you know how Davy bought those warehouses from Hart Industries under Mark's name?"

"Yes".

"So, technically it was a fraudulent sale and Hart Industries still owns the properties. That was the meeting I had to get to yesterday. So, I told him that since he was an unwilling victim in all of that, that I would sell him each warehouse for $5 cash. And then he could sell them for what they are worth, and keep the profit".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're wonderful".

"Well, it's just fair. He had no idea his name was being used like that. And technically, if we wanted to pursue it, we could take him to court and make him prove that he didn't purchase it, which I know he cannot afford. But he cannot afford the default judgement either. And if we had to sue someone for what happened to you, it only makes sense that we would sue the owner of the warehouse, which would be him. So, I fought the board to invalidate the sale, and then offered it to him as a peace offering. It's not a really big loss for us, seeing as how we have plenty of warehouse space. And if he's serious about Courtney, which I suspect that he is but didn't ask, he can use the money to help her pay for this place. If he can find the right bidder, he can sell the warehouses and make about $8 million dollars profit".

"Davy paid $8 million dollars for the warehouses?"

"No, he paid around a million for all of them. But industrial real estate is on the rise, which is why I had to fight the board".

"I see".

They gathered their things, and she took one last look around the house, and then they headed out.

"Darling, what do you say we go check out of the hotel, and I'll call Jack and have him fly us home tonight?"

"I'd like that".

"Great".

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove back to the hotel.

"Darling, before the company starts the process to buy the gallery from me, can we just….be….for a while?"

"I put that on the calendar for the next quarter, baby. So, it will be at least 4 months before it happens.".

"Wonderful. I think we need some time to just..be".

"I agree. It will be nice to get back to normal".

"Yes, it absolutely will".

They pulled up and parked at the hotel, and went inside and packed.

He checked them out of the hotel and they headed to the airport.

They picked up omelets at Jennifer's favorite restaurant near the airport-Maverick's, before arriving at the airport.

They boarded the plane and got settled.

Jack came and said hello to them and gave Jennifer a big hug.

"So glad to hear you are ok".

"Thanks, Jack. And thanks for flying us home on such short notice".

"No problem".

They ate their omelets and then relaxed for the rest of the flight.

"Darling, I was thinking. What if we rent a beach house while our kitchen is renovated? That way you can work in the house without the noise, Max can cook and we won't be having to deal with whether or not we have water or electricity".

"I love that idea."

"I will make all the arrangements".

"Unfurnished, darling. That way we can bring our own things".

"You got it".

She grew quiet and nestled onto his shoulder.

"Darling, how are you feeling?"

"Physically, I feel fine. Emotionally, I feel like it's all starting to make sense".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Pa's house has always just been Pa's house. But now, it has a renewed purpose. It has new life breathed into it and that's more than I could have ever hoped for. And I hate the way that things ended with Davy, but I find peace and comfort in the fact that he's with his parents now, at least in proximity, and isn't miserable somewhere rotting in a jail cell. Chris seemed happier than I have ever seen him the other night in the hospital. He told me he's selling his practice and he's moving to Boston. It's like he found a purpose again, and I'm grateful that he did. And Mark and Courtney found each other and are happy, and the real estate deal that you did with him is going to help him and help others. Even though I would give anything to have Pa back, so much more came out of his passing that we can be grateful and thankful for. There's only one thing left to do".

"What's that?"

"Make things right with Herschel. He's been so good to us, and especially to you, Jonathan. It's only right".

He sighed.

"You're right. I should apologize for hitting him. But I won't apologize for wanting to rescue you".

"Nobody is asking you to do apologize for wanting me to be rescued. I love that you wanted me to be rescued, darling. I do. But hitting him didn't solve anything. And unless you make things right with him, he might not help us in the future".

"I'll call him tonight when we get home".

"Good idea".

She fell asleep on his shoulder and slept the rest of the flight.

He woke her up about 20 minutes before they landed.

"Darling, wake up. We are almost home".

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up sleepyhead, we are almost home".

He kissed her forehead.

She sat up and stretched.

"You slept pretty good".

"Yeah, I did".

She got up and headed to the bathroom and then came back and buckled up.

After they landed, he helped her off the plane and they took a shuttle to her car.

He loaded their bags into the car and he drove them home.

They walked in the house and found Max and Freeway on the couch.

"Hi, we're home".

"Hi you two".

Freeway ran to them and they both leaned down to pet him.

"Hi boy, we missed you, yes we did".

"Darling, what do you say we get reacquainted with some very familiar pillows?"

"Great idea".

"Max, we are going up. We will see you in the morning".

"Night you two. I'll lock up".

"Thanks".

They headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

She climbed into bed and scooted to the middle and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight darling, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

They fell asleep together, and slept all night wrapped up in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
